Todo es por tu culpa, Near
by 0 Himiko Miko 0
Summary: Mi primer fic, un intento de apoyo al MelloxNear. Te odiaba o eso quería creer, pero descubrí que mi nombre solo cobra sentido cuando són tus labios los que lo susurran.
1. Incidente

Hio, bueno primero decir que soy novata en esto ^^u és mi primer fic, me motivó la idea de augmentar el MelloNear :3

(Por Kami, tardé más en descubrir como subir el fic que en escribirlo u__u y aún no se si lo hice bien XD)

Death note no me pertenece.. y etc etc..

* * *

Miraba aburrido como las cristalinas gotas de agua habian empezado a repiquear cada vez con más intensidad contra el cristal de unos de los ventanales del aula, el cielo cubierto de gris opacaba la alegre luz del sol, dándole a todo un aire algo deprimente y falto de color. No le desagradaba la lluvia, en realidad lo relajaba, quizás demasiado, tanto que rozaba el borde de la vagáncia. suspiró con pesadez por séptima vez en esa hora, miró de soslayo el reloj colgado justo encima de la puerta, sonrió, solo quedaban _"3..2..1.." _- see!! - Por fin sonó el esperado timbre, dando por terminadas las clases de hoy.

Todos los alumnos salieron de la clase desordenadamente, al parecer nuestro rubio no era el único con ansias de salir, contrariamente, éste mismo, parecía no tener prisa, pues se tomó su tiempo para acomodar todo, coger uno de sus dulces favoritos y salir también.

Una vez en el corredor pudo distinguir entre la muchedumbre una cosa blanca. Era extraño como alguien tan silencioso y discreto podía llamar tanto la atención, era perfectamente distinguible fuera donde fuera y más aún si se movía así.

Resopló y mordió con fuerza su fiel tableta de chocolate_.."¿Por qué se mueve así?" _se preguntó, pasando de molesto a extrañado, al ver como al albino se le caían repetidamente los libros al suelo y los recogía torpemente. Sintió subir una carcajada por su garganta por ese espectáculo, se acercó a él con una sonrisa burlona, parecía que habia llegado el momento de molestar a Near.

-Near...- Lo llamó, una vez se hubo situado justo en frente de él.

-...¿Qué?...- Le preguntó, teniendo como única vision unos pies descalzos, pues estaba arrodillado en el suelo, aún recogiendo todo.

- ¿Qué pasa Hércules... durará mucho tu "gran" lucha contra los temibles libros?...- Su voz pronunció todo con su natural sarcásmo, para luego soltar la breve pero sonora carcajada que antes había retenido con dificultad.

-......- simplemente ignoró la ofensa y volvió a ponerse en pié, empezando a caminar hacia su habitación, aunque a los pocos pasos se tropezó con... nada y cayó de cara al piso, quedando desparramados él y sus libros.

Mello sudó una gotita. - Mira que eres torpe! - Gruñó con fastidio, soltando palabras inteligibles a regañadientes, con el ceño claramente fruncido, pero contradiciéndose al ayudar a Near a recoger los malditos libros, siempre era lo mismo, acababa ayudándolo, aunque fuera entre quejas, siempre. Mientras, el albino se incorporaba quedando cara a cara, estando ambos agachados.

- Mello...- Susurró de tal forma, que podría haberse confundido fácilmente con un gemido, consiguiendo que su rival levantara la mirada hacia él algo shokeado.

- ¿¡Q-qué!?..- Ahora sí se quedó helado - ¿¡Q-qué haces!?..- Esta vez preguntó entre asustado e incrédulo, pues el menor lo miraba con ojitos extrañamente brillantes y con un notable sonrojo en su níveo rostro, esa expresión le recordó a la de una niña que una vez se le quiso declarar.

-Mello..yo.. - _¡Mierda! _y esas eran las mismas palabras, no podia ser que Near...

El pobre rubio quedó rígido cual estatua de hielo al notar que iba cerrando los ojos y se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios... - Pa..para...- Susurró, pues su voz se negaba a cooperar y gritarle como él queria. Por algún motivo sintió como si toda la sangre de su cuerpo, hubiese decidido mudarse a sus mejillas, haciéndole parecer un semáforo en alto - PARAA!! - repitió, recuperando la poténcia de su voz, propinándole un fuerte empujón al menor, proyectándolo hacia trás.. - ¿¡¡QUÉ ÉS LO QUE PRETENDES, NEAR... TE HAS VUELTO LOCO!!??.. - Le gritó cabizbajo, avergonzado y furioso, apretando con fuerza los ojos y los puños, manteniendo ese carmín invasor.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta... solo...

- ¡¡KYAAAAAAAAA!! ¡¡¡MELLO A MATADO A NEAR!!! - una chirriante voz rebotó contra las estrechas paredes del corredor chocando sin compasión contra sus pobres oídos. El "asesino" abrió los ojos bien grandes, haciendo que sus azules pupilas se vieran reducidas a dos simples puntitos. Las voces de los otros niños que correteaban por allí callaron de golpe y sus miradas se centraron en él, con una sincronización escalofriante, entrando en un aplastante silencio.

Miró a un Near inerte en el suelo, luego a sus manos, a Near, a los otros niños...

Todo permanecía inmóvil, como les hubiesen dado al "PAUSE" hasta que empezaron a oirse cuchicheos como: "_Lo habrá hecho para ser el numero 1_" ... "_Siempre decía que le odiaba_" o "¿_Habeis_ _visto que culo tiene?_ " cosas así se escuchaban entre "_Pobrecillo_" y otras palabras de compasión... _falsa compasión_, pensaba Mello, ellos ni siquiera conocian a Near.

Los murmullos pronto se convirtieron en palabras demasiado audibles, todas las voces se mezclaban, convirtiendo el corredor en un gallinero.

Y la paciéncia se agotó...

Se incorporó visiblemente cabreado, agarró al primer niño que tuvo a mano por el cuello de la camisa y lo zarandeó con violéncia - ¡¡CALLAR DE UNA VEZ!!.. ¡¡NO TENEIS DERECHO A CRITICAR!! ¡¡SOIS UNOS MALDITOS H------ !!! - Y así fué como soltó todo su repertório de insultos y maldiciones, ampliando el diccionário de los demás huérfanos.

- Mello...

- Roger... - Murmuró algo agitado, recuperando el aire que se negó a coger antes entre palabra y palabra, soltando a su vez al pobre que había recivido su ira en nombre de todos.

Observó con los nervios taladrándole el estómago, como el anciano se incaba a recoger a Near, cargándolo en brazos. Le caería un buen castigo.

El director, pudo apreciar en seguida los motivos de la falta de conciéncia del peliblanco; fiebre, tenía todos los síntomas y por suerte para todos, no presentaba ningún indício de golpe, suspiró con alívio pero no comentó nada de eso en voz alta. - En media hora a mi oficina. - Finalizó, para luego perderse en los pasillos, seguramente a llevar al blanquito a la enfermeria.

Se llevó una mano a la frente con frustración, por primera vez en su vida, lamentó molestar a Near.

Todos empezaron a dispersarse, dejando correr correctamente el oxígeno, que por un mometo pareció que le faltaba, fué entonces que se percató de la preséncia de su amigo pelirojo, que con una sonrisa elevó el pulgar hacia arriba, en un intento de darle ánimos y decirle que todo estará bien.

Mello, imitó el gesto con la mano e intento devolverle la sonrisa, consiguiendo solo que le saliera una mueca extraña, se volteó caminando hacia donde le fué ordenado.

.

.

Continuara...

* * *

Acepto críticas, manoseos y alagos XD.. nee.. cualquier cosa

Ja ne!


	2. Castigo

Ya volví :p

Quería agradecer a:

**Escolastica: **Mi primer rw *se le tira encima XD* jeje a lo que iba, no me molestan las criticas, és más... ya sabia que mi ortografia seria criticada, intento escribir bien ^^u pero el echo de que el castellano/español no sea mi idioma , me entorpece un poco jeje, (soy catalana, es de españa, pero algo diferente el idioma XD) dejando eso a un lado ... se te agradece el comentário, en verdad fué motivador para seguir con mi sosa historia jeje.... por cierto, aunque no te dejé comentários, lei tu fic y me encanta u//u

**AlkeKeehlRiver: ***Tambien se le tira encima XDD* por kami, no te mueras!! jeje, grácias por desearme suerte, no suelo tenerla XD.. mentirosilla, yo leí "libres" y no fué desastroso, a mi me gustó, como tus otros fics, jeje... pero soy mala, los leo y no comento..agh... todo por culpa de la vagáncia, que poca vergüenza leer e irse sin más *suspiro* es que hay que ver como és la gente, ne? XD

bueno... creo que me desvié del tema. Así que mejor vamos para el fic

* * *

TIC TIC TIC TIC....

El sonido del segundero del gran reloj de madera que se erigía desde el suelo empezaba a hastiarle, y el hecho de tener a Roger sentado en su sillón, mirándole fijamente sin decir palabra alguna, no le ayudaba para nada. ¿Acaso no iba a regañarle? ¿castigarle? lo que sea... o tal vez ese silencio era una espécie de ataque psicológico, porque si era así... funcionaba.

- ¡Yo no le hice nada a Near! bueno, sí, lo empujé, ¡pero fué por su culpa!! ¡dijo mi nombre y ... y.. y.. invadió mi espacio personal...! ¿Puedes entender eso, Roger? ¡claro que no! se acercó tanto que podría haberle contado cuantas pestañas tenía en cada ojo, y eso és molesto e innecesário, és normal que lo empujara, no quería hacerle daño, pero no és culpa mia que sea tan débil que no aguante un simple empujón. - Al acabar su pequeña confesión, se cruzó de brazos molesto y volteó la cabeza a un lado en un movimiento seco para recalcar su enojo.

- Mello... ¿Recuerdas que te dije que te pasaría si seguias diciendo palabras malsonantes a tu compañeros? - Preguntó Roger, ganándose una mirada de total confusión ¿Por qué cambiaba de tema tan de golpe?. El anciano dedujo en seguida tal reacción y se dispuso a disolver las dudas de la joven mente. - Se que estás pensando, Mello... pero no és por Near que estás aquí, él simplemente enfermó, no sería justo ni razonable que te castigara por que otra persona haya cogido una gripe común. - Las facciones del rubio se relajaron por completo, incluso sus labios se encorvaron en un pequeña sonrisa, quizás se libraría del castigo - Pero dejemos este tema a parte y responde a la pregunta, Mello.

- Dijiste que me lavarias la boca con jabón jeje - pronunció totalmente despreocupado, incluso ampliando la sonrisa, siempre lo amenazaba con eso, pero nunca se lo hacía - ¿Pero no harás eso, verdad Roger? jaja - silencio - ¿V-verdad.. Roger?... - tragó fuerte al ver como el nombrado sacaba un cepillo de dientes sin usar de un cajón. - ¿Roger... ..?

.

:: :: :: :: :: 15 minutos después :: :: :: :: ::

.

- Mañana, deberás disculparte con los otros chicos en la primera hora de clase - Notó como el niño lo fulminó con la mirada y temblaba de rabia, mientras sostenía una toalla contra su boca ahora irritada por consecuéncia del castigo. Pero lo peor és que no era solo su boca la que resultaría herida, sinó también su orgullo - Lo hago por tu bien, si no aprendes a controlar tus impulsos... jamás podrás ser el sucesor de L - Esas palabras le habian dolido. Observó como los ojos azules se volvian vidriosos, no le gustaba hacerle sentir mal, pero sabía que eso era lo mejor para él.

Mello, simplemente asintió levemente, clavando los ojos en el suelo, para luego salir silenciosamente de la oficina y dirigirse a los baños, tenía la necesidad de enjuagarse la boca, ya que depués de esa sádica limpieza bucal le escocía a horrores, era una sensación similar a tener la boca llena de polvos pica-pica, pero con un sabor mucho peor.

Se situó frente uno de los espejos y sacó la lengua, observándola de cerca, estaba hinchada y llena de puntitos rojos, como si hubiera cogido el sarampión solo en esa zona, le sobresalió una venita palpitante en la sien... intentó calmarse " _calma... calma..." _se repetía en su mente, debía conservar la calma, pensar en positivo, aunque lo único positivo que se le ocurría ahora, era el hecho de haber dejado de babear como un perro rabioso y que ya no necesitaba llevar esa áspera toalla contra sus labios.

.

__

"" Jamás podrás ser el sucesor de L ""

.

Esa frase resonaba en su cabeza, una y otra vez, cada palabra, cada letra, como un eco ensordecedor que no podía acallar y que devoraba poco a poco su cordura. Apresuró sus pasos furiosos por los pasillos, terminando su carrera al adentrarse en su habitación tras un portazo.

Miró su reloj de mesita, eran las 20:36, se tiró en su cama con los brazos cruzados bajo su rubia cabeza, no cenaría, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie y podía matar el hambre con su dulce dulce chocolate, hoy lo necesitaba más que nunca. Se permitió sonreir al pensar en su fiel compañero, sacó una tableta del cajón y la miró con devoción, como si fuera la cosa más hermosa del mundo - Por suerte te tengo a ti... - Ella nunca de los nuncas le fallaría, entreabrió los labios a la vez que iba acercando su debilidad a ellos, sus fosas nasales ya podian percibir su fragáncia. Sus dientes se cerraron con fuerza, atrapando en medio su fina contextura, y entonces... - ¡¡Que asco!! ¡guaj! - ... Pronunció lo que jamás pensó que pronunciaría, palabras de repúdio contra su amado chocolate, pero es que tenía un sabor grotesco, esto iba a causarle un trauma.

Roger se había pasado esta vez, le había destrozado su sentido del gusto, se tiró de los pelos, nada podría irle peor... "_Mañana, deberás disculparte con los otros chicos en la primera hora de clase" _...Esa frase volvió a su mente para recordarle que SÍ podía irle peor, no quería hacerlo, era humillante, sintió su estómago revolverse, como cuando tienes nauseas, seguramente por los nervios.

- Near.... - Le susurró a la oscuridad de su cuarto, ese nombre, el nombre causante de todos sus problemas, sintió su sangre hervir, todo empezó por su culpa, gritó a los demás por su culpa... todo era por su culpa.... - te odio... Near...

Se ocultó bajo las sábanas con la intención de intentar dormir, con un poco de suerte el techo le caería encima y se libraría de hacer el mayor ridículo de su vida.

.

Continuara....


	3. Orgullo

Otra vez aquí :3

Agradezco a:

**Dulccergirl:** Me alegra que te gustara n__n pronto sabrás si se disculpa o no XD, y bueno, si, intento actualizar rápido, aunque a veces siento que se me estanca el cerebro o__ou (?) XD

**AlkeKeehlRiver:** See.. pobrecito mi rubillo ;__; no agradezcas, eso deveria hacerlo yo, por leer y comentar *se emociona* es bueno saber que mejoré algo de un capitulo a otro ^^u supongo que és cuestion de práctica. nos vemos :3 y si.. que llueva yaoi!! o¬o

**REMULA BLACK: **si pobrecito mio, se asustó XD , soy de las que pienso que un "lo siento" es una de las cosas que más cuesta decir (al menos a mi -.- ) se te agradece el comentário, aunque creo que la mitad de este no iba dirigido a mi ( sino a Alke) *suda una gotita*

**Samantha-Kheel: **ne ne.. no maldigas o.. *saca una arma (o sea, un cepillo de dientes)* XD na, es broma, intento actualizar seguido, nos leemos ;3

.

Por kami... *-* no pensé recibir tantos rw *las manosea a todas de forma sádica y violenta como agradecimiento y luego se va corriendo*

vamos pá el fic :3 esta vez será des de el punto de vista de Mello.

* * *

.

Mello's POV

.

Me removí incómodo en la cama, probando todas las posturas posibles; de lado, boca arriba, boca abajo... pero nada, al parecer Morfeo se olvidó de llevarme al mundo de los sueños esta noche. Cansado de revolotear, me incorporé quedando sentado. Mi pijama estaba todo revuelto y desencajado al igual que las sábanas, y pude notar como unos mechones de pelo demasiado largos para pertenecer a mi flequillo, me tapaban parte la visión, rebelándome que mi cabellera debía estar en las mismas condiciones _" mejor, así voy de conjunto" _pensé con sarcasmo.

Posé mi atención en el reloj otra vez, las 0:12, desistí de la idea de poder pegar ojo, pero sacaría provecho de mi falta de sueño para pensar algún plan para escapar de mi castigo... Podría esconderme y desaparecer todo el día, eso sonaba bien, pero luego las consecuéncias serian peores. Debía pensar algo creible, que me librara de disculparme y a la vez que no empeorara las cosas... Gruñí, eso era imposible.

De forma inconsciente mi mano capturó la tableta de chocolate abandonada anteriormente, era como un acto reflejo, la necesitaba para pensar. Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya le había pegado un buen mordisco. Ladeé la cabeza y abrí los ojos bien grandes, al parecer el regusto del jabón cedió lo suficiente, permitiendo que el agradable sabor del chocolate me inundara los sentidos... entonces, ví la luz, unas palabras clave resurgieron en mi mente _"gripe común" _solté una carcajada, como el mismo Roger dijo, no se podía castigar a nadie por enfermedad, verdad?

Usé todo mi poder mental para auto convencerme de que eso sería la solución a mis problemas, pero en el fondo, sabía que no era una buena idea, era estúpida, no funcionaría, pero estaba desesperado y ese simple hecho hacía que me aferrara a cualquier solución, por poco razonable que resultara. Así que salí decidido de mi habitación hacia la tuya, pues ahora mismo eras una valiosa fuente de virus con patas.

Me deslicé por los oscuros pasillos, a penas iluminados por la tenue luz de la luna, de puntillas, como si fuera un vulgar ladrón. Todas las puertas de las habitaciones eran exactamente iguales, incluso la distáncia que separaba unas de otras era la misma, solo había un detalle que las diferenciaba, una pequeña placa dorada con el nombre del propietário, centrada en la mitad superior de la madera, pero yo no necesitaba de ésta para encontrar la que buscaba, sabía que la tuya era la antepenúltima, a siete puertas de la mia. Aún así, me detuve frente mi objetivo, clavándo la mirada en dicha placa, pensando, mientras mis ojos, sin que me diera cuenta, habían empezado a seguir las líneas negras que dibujaban tu nombre.. _"Near.." _No se por qué, pero sentí la necesidad de susurrar tu nombre, para deshacer el nudo que sin motivo se formó en mi garganta, pero por suerte pude contenerme de hacerlo.

Mi mano se cerró al rededor del frio metal que componía el pomo, girándolo lentamente y empujándolo a la vez, para abrirme la entrada, intentando hacer el mínimo ruido al cerrar la puerta trás de mi. Todo estaba en una oscuridad y silencio absolutos allá dentro. Me guié palpando por las paredes, para poder acercarme a tu cama sin tropezar. Mis nervios se dispararon cuando mis manos notaron la suavidad de las sábanas, sabía que si te despertabas, me preguntarias que qué hacia allí... y yo, no sabria que contestarte, aún así seguí acercándome donde se supone que devía estar tu cabeza.

Me incliné buscando el sonido de tu respiración, pero solo podía escuchar el mio... _"_ _Que extraño "_ Mis manos con cuidado se movilizaron intentando encontrar tu pequeño cuerpo, pero nada... la cama permanecía fría y vacía. _" ¿No estabas ahí? " _Con algo de dificultad logré encontrar el interruptor de la luz de encima de la mesilla de noche. Al pulsarlo pude verificar mis sospechas, no estabas ahí, la cama estaba perfectamente hecha, prueba de que ni siquiera te habías acostado en ella _" ¿Dónde estás... Near? " _

Me senté en el mullido colchón, pues sentí un molesto temblor en mis rodillas, junto con un sentimiento que no debía estar ahí; _Preocupación_... La idea de que tu estado pudiera ser grave me asaltó... _" Yo no me preocupo por ti... no lo hago "_. Ahí estaba yo, otra vez auto convenciéndome sin mucho éxito.

Me dejé caer pesadamente quedándo tendido, pensar en ti me producía jaqueca y solo me confundia aún más de lo que ya estaba. Me giré quedando boca abajo, respirando contra la almohada... _" Huele a ti " _La abracé, imaginándome por un momento que eras tú. Embriagado con tu aroma, me dí el lujo de cerrar los ojos un momento, relajándome... Sentí como me abordó de repente un extraño estado de somnoléncia, no sabría decir con certeza, si estaba despierto o dormido ahora mismo, solo sé que de un momento a otro empecé a oír mucho ruido y que una maldita luz me molestaba a través de mis parpados cerrados, obligándome a abrirlos.

No tardé en descubrir la molesta fuente de luz, era el sol, que empezaba a filtrarse entre las cortinas semi abiertas... Un momento ¿El sol? una alarma se disparó en mi interior, haciéndome saltar sobre mi mismo y llevar mis ojos hasta el reloj.. las 8:56.. ¡¡no podía ser!! ¿me había dormido tanto tiempo? en verdad solo me pareció haber cerrado los ojos unos segundos. Las clases iban a empezar YA, _¡¡maldición!! _

En un tiempo récord, alisé las sábanas, borrando las pruebas de mi estáncia allí. Prácticamente volé sobre mis talones para llegar a la puerta y abrirla, quería pasar por mi habitación al menos para cambiarme de ropa y lavarme la cara.

- ¿¡Qué hacias en la habitación de Near!?- Lo reconozco, me asusté y mi cara se puso roja de vergüenza. Me había pillado saliendo de la habitación de mi peor enemigo, esa era una situación extraña y violenta - ¡Responde! - Esa voz molesta me insistió con impaciéncia. Volteé a verla..

- No te importa, mocosa..- Le gruñí de mala manera al reconocerla, esa maldita niña, fué la que lanzó ese grito de alarma, pues según ella había matado a Near. La ignoré y seguí mi camino, tenía prisa.

- No soy una mocosa, tengo 7 años y medio.. - Se interpuso frente mio, intentando intimidarme con su mirada color avellana, con una mano en alto, como si fuera un policia dándome un STOP, solo le faltaba el silbato _¿Qué se creé ésta? _- ¡¡NO ME CAES BIEN!! - gritó de golpe, hundiendo su pequeño pié dolorosamente en la espinilla de mi pierna antes de salir corriendo.

Caí sobre una de mis rodillas, agarrándome la zona adolorida con ambas manos, si és que.. me había dado con toda la mala leche, silbé entre dientes para evitar cualquier quejido salir de mis labios, apreté los ojos esperando que el dolor se apaciguara para poder llegar de una bendita vez a la clase. No entendía que tenía esa niña en contra mia, no recordaba haberla visto nunca antes.

Había empezado "bien" el día, y eso que acababa de levantarme.

:: :: :: ::

.

TOC TOC...

.

Mis nudillos chocaron un par de veces contra la puerta cerrada del aula, dónde la clase ya parecía haber empezado, recibiendo un "_adelante_" como respuesta.

- Mello, llegas tarde - _¿No, en serio?, no me había dado cuenta_. Pensé sarcasticamente, pero me reprimí de decirlo en voz alta, dándole como escusa un "_me dormí _" al profesor, y me dispuse a sentarme antes de que me reprendiera.

Saqué el libro correspondiente y me centré en la clase, pero tenía la sensación de que algo se me olvidaba y no supe que era, hasta que ese "algo" llamó a la puerta. Se me heló la sangre cuando lo ví entrar _" Roger ..." _¿como pude haber olvidado eso?....

Intenté minimizarme, agachando la cabeza hasta que mi barbilla tocó a la mesa y cubriéndola inútilmente con el libro que sostenía.

- Mello... - _¡Joder! ¿Porqué simplemente no puedes olvidarte mi existéncia, Roger? _No respondí, ni me moví de posición.. - Mello, por favor... - Insistió por segunda vez, arrebatándome el escudo (libro) - Levanta y ponte delante del pizarrón... ya sabes que debes hacer.

Le miré con cara de cachorro apaleado... - Roger... - y susurré su nombre con voz lastimera, haber si lo conmovía, pero solo recibí como respuesta un movimiento de su mano, indicándome que me levantara. _¡Viejo insensible!_

Me situé donde me dijo, y al instante él y el maestro se situaron uno a cada lado mio, como si yo fuera alguien importante y ellos mis guardaespaldas o en este caso, yo un delincuente y ellos los policias que me custodiaban. - L-lo sssss.... - Agaché la cabeza, intentando decirlo, sentía mi cara arder.. - Lo ssssssi.... - _Solo eran dos palabras, unas palabras no pueden matar a nadie... solo són palabras_. Sentía todas las miradas posadas en mi, no es que me molestara ser el centro de atención, pero ahora mismo, daría lo que fuera para que la tierra se me tragara.

- ¿Qué pasa Matt? - La afónica voz de Roger, me sacó del trance en que me había sumergido en silencio.

- ¿Qué se supone que debe hacer Mello?

- Mello se arrepiente de haberlos gritado palabras hirientes y ahora quiere disculparse, verdad, Mello? - No, no quiero, tú me obligas. Ví como Matt me miró con preocupación.

- Eso Mello, suplica nuestro perdón, pero para hacer eso, deberías ponerte de rodillas - Ese fué Roy, lo pronunció todo con burla. Matt y yo en más de una ocasión, acabamos a golpes con él y su grupo. Apreté los puños, temblando.... sentí como mis ojos se humedecian de rábia e impoténcia. - Uuui... la niñita va a llorar JAJAJAJA!! - Se largó a reir junto con sus camaradas. Yo ya no podía más, en cualquier momento iba a explotar.

- Por favor, silencio - Roger dijo, en un tono indignado, cortando en seco las burlas - Mello....

- ¡¡ESTÁ BIEN, ROGER!!.... no quería insultaros el otro día yo.. yo lo siento, VALE!!!?? - Sentí un horrible picazor en mi nariz, que iba subiendo a mis ojos, irritándolos... necesitaba salir de ahí, y eso hice.

Nada más cerrar la puerta, sentí como mi orgullo se rompía y caía en forma de lágrima por mi mejilla. Las demás cristalinas gotas saladas que se habian acumulado en mis ojos no se hicieron esperar más, y cayeron de forma descontrolada e incesante, me sentí patético, pero no podía parar de lloriquear. Agradecí el hecho de que el anciano no me intentara detener o seguir, y me diera este momento de intimidad.

Corrí a la cocina, cogí una bolsa grande de plástico y la llené de todos los dulces y cosas que contuvieran chocolate.... _lo necesitaba con urgéncia_... había gente que contra sus depresiones tomaba alcohol, yo hacía lo mismo, pero con mi chocolate. Hice una carrera veloz a mi habitación, encerrándome en ella, no era la primera vez que lo hacía y si seguia así, no sería la última.

.

Continuara...


	4. Consecuéncia

Aquí volví!! ^O^

Quiero agradecer a:

**The-sweetest-revenge:** POR KAMI!! no mates a nadie XD, sep , disculparse és lo peor que hay. Se te agradece al comentário, espero que sigas leyendo. ja ne! ;3

**REMULA BLACK:** Ie.. no te disculpes :3 no me molestó para nada. XD y Near pronto aparece, se echa de menos la bolita cuando no está .

**Samantha-Kheel: ***La consuela* pobrecita tu ó.o prometo no volver a amenazarte con un cepillo, la próxima vez lo haré con una esponja o algo menos puntiagudo XD. En cuanto a lo de la niña molesta... o__ou pronto se sabrá, aunque evitaré que salga mucho, no me gusta poner personajes inventados por medio :3.. arigato por leer y comentar :)

**AlkeKeehlRiver:** See.. el orgullo és una cosa delicada ^^u se te agradecen tus comentários u//U me alagas y en cuanto al mattnear...mmm tu mente malota puede tener algo de razón, o puede ser que no... XD prefiero no revelarlo, todo se verá ;3

**Escolastica: **Vacaciones!! *-* que suerte, ui ui ui... see.. has sido mala, pero como son pasadas las dos de la mañana y por consecuente, estoy medio dormida, te lo perdono (?) XD. JAJA! veo que entiendes a Mello *-* tienes razón cuando te obligan a disculparte.. puf si eres una persona orgullosa lo pasas fatal. Bueno, grácias por leer, hasta otra ;3

:: :: ::

Bueno, descubrí que soy pésima escribiendo en tercera persona ^^u así que voy a hacerlo a partir de ahora en primera persona; usando des de el punto de vista de **Mello, Near y ****Matt**

Espero que no me salgan occ

* * *

.

Matt's POV

.

Después de dos largas horas de clase, había llegado por fin la hora del receso, pero en vez de ir al patio a desayunar como todos, me dirigí a la habitación de Mello.

Estuve a punto de entrar sin llamar, como hacía de costumbre, pero me detuve. _¿Y si estabas llorando? _nadie te había visto llorar nunca, no porque no lo hicieras, sinó por que te escondías para hacerlo, siempre solo, en silencio, pues para ti era una muestra de debilidad y te avergonzaba. Si alguien te viera así, solo heriría más tu orgullo, ¿cierto?

Llamé un par de veces, sin obtener respuesta alguna - ¿Mello, estás bien? - Me quedé viendo la puerta con la misma concentración que miraría la pantalla de mi psp, esperando una contestación que no llegaba. Suspiré en una mezcla de cansáncio y preocupación, quizás querías estar solo, por eso me ignorabas. Me dispuse a irme y dejarte tranquilo hasta que te sintieras mejor, pero en dar el primer paso, escuché un ruido extraño, algo semejante al balido de una cabra. Pegué mi oreja a la madera, y luego de un pequeño silencio lo volví a escuchar, la "cabra" decía mi nombre, tuve un mal presentimiento - Voy a entrar - Al abrir la puerta me encontré con una imagen que seguro no olvidaría fácilmente.

Mi rubio amigo se encontraba en el suelo hecho un ovillo, rodeado de envoltorios vacios de dulces de todos colores, con los botones del pantalón desabrochados, pero no por gusto, sinó porque la prenda no alcanzaba a rodear su ahora enorme barriga, parecía un globo a punto de estallar.. - Ma-a-a-a-a-attt... - Ahí venía otra vez el quejido.

Lo cogí en brazos y me encaminé a la enfermería, ésta era la segunda vez que lo veía en ese estado y por eso sabía como actuar.

Al llegar, empujé la puerta con un pié, dejé acostado al devorador de chocolates en una cama vacía, y me fuí a buscar a la enfermera de turno.

:: :: ::

Mello's POV

.

Sentí como Matt me dejó encima de algo, seguramente una cama. Rápidamente volví a mi posición fetal, pues parecía que mantener las rodillas pegadas al pecho, disminuía un poco el dolor de mi tripa.

- ¿Otra vez?... ¿Tú no aprendes, verdad Mello? - No abrí los ojos, solo le gruñí como respuesta a esa voz femenina, que sabía que pertenecía a Agatha, más conocida como el monstruo de las agujas. Todos la temian, pues era ella quien nos vacunaba y de paso traumatizaba con esas dolorosas inyecciones. - ¿Qué pretendes, suicidarte?... - _¡Cállate! _lo que menos necesito ahora és un sermón - Parece que tendrás un compañero un rato - No entendí eso último que dijo, al menos hasta que no oí una suave voz responder...

- Sí... eso parece - _¿¡¡Near!!?? _Tu voz bastó para que mi corazón latiera más rápido y con más fuerza de la normal, como siempre me ocurría cuando tú estabas cerca. Me incorporé un poco y giré la cabeza hacia ti. Estabas tendido en la cama del lado, leyendo tranquilamente un libro. Me quedé mirándote por más tiempo del necesário, tú en cambio, no apartaste ni un momento los ojos de las blancas páginas impregnadas de letras... no me mirabas, como siempre, como haces con todo el mundo. Porque para ti soy igual que los demás. Solo una persona más... solo eso, nadie importante para ti, _¿Verdad, Near?_

Ojalá pudiera hacer que no me afectara tu indiferéncia. No sentir nada ... como tú.

- Matt vuelve a tu clase, que el receso ya terminó - Voleteé a ver al nombrado, despegando porfin los ojos de ti. - No creas que podrás saltarte clases así porque sí - Matt se despidió de Near y de mi y salió suspirando claramente resignado. Solté una risotada, al parecer su plan de fugarse de clases a costa mia había fracasado. - En cuanto a ti...- dijo señalándome con un dedo - ...¿Puedes ponerte en pié?- Asentí y me levanté, manteniendo una mano en el estómago, viendo con algo de temor como se ponía unos guantes de latex. _¿Qué iba a hacerme? _- Ahora voltéate - Lo hice, no muy seguro, dándole la espalda a ella y también a ti - Apoya solo la parte superior de tu cuerpo en la cama.

La miré por encima del hombro, desconfiado. Ella resopló enojada al ver que no lo hacía... _¡está bien! _que poca paciéncia, esta situación empezaba a molestarme. Apoyé el cuerpo en el colchón, dejando colgadas mis piernas hacia el suelo.

Después todo fué muy rápido, antes que pudiera reaccionar estaba con el culo al aire, _literalmente_, pues me había bajado de un solo tirón los pantalones y la ropa interior, dándole un primer plano de mis entrañas a ella y a....

- ¡¡¡¡NEAR NO MIRES!!! - Grité, creo que se me sonrojaron hasta las orejas. Me subí como pude la ropa y me dejé caer sentado en el suelo, para evitar más incidentes indeseados. Rápidamente te miré, rezándole al Dios chocolatero para que no hubieses quitado la vista de tu libro, pero por desgrácia, la palabra suerte hacía dias que no existía en mi diccionário.

Me mirabas, fijamente, con tus ojos grises más abiertos de lo normal, y con esa sonrisa de demente que solo tú sabias hacer. _Tienes la mente sucia, Near. _¿En qué debes estar pensando para sonreir así?

- ¿¡Jovencito, qué crees que haces!? - Rujió el monstruo, por un momento me olvidé de ella.

- Eso debería preguntarlo yo, ¿Qué pretendias hacerme? - Le lancé una de mis peores miradas, por su culpa Near me había visto el culo, sentí otra vez que el calor me invadía las mejillas.

- Solo quería ponerte... esto - Dijo sosteniendo en una mano un supositorio, y señalándolo con la otra, como si fuera una actriz de un anuncio publicitário mostrando un producto cualquiera. _Eso, encima cachondeo_. Resoplé.

- És necesário? - Tragué fuerte, las otras veces nunca me lo habian puesto.

- En realidad no - _La madre que la.... _- Pero te hubiera sentado bien - Sacó un botecito de un cajón y me lo alcanzó - Toma... ya sabes para que és, no?

Claro que sabía, me tomaba una pastilla y me pasaba hasta mañana vomitando, para vaciar mi estómago. Era algo tan simple como asqueroso.

:: :: ::

Near's POV

.

La señora Agatha se fué, dejándonos solos. Te miré de reojo, estabas engullendo ese medicamento que te dió y luego te tumbaste en la cama boca arriba, cerrando tu orbes azules. Me fijé en tu barriga, en verdad estaba hinchada, incluso estando tú acostado, ésta se mantenía firme, desafiando la gravedad. _¿Debe estar dura? _apostaría que sí. Debía comprobarlo.

Me levanté sin hacer ruido y me acerqué a ti, desde aquí aún se veía más grande. Elevé una mano y te la toqué, usando solo el dedo índice. Estaba dura.

Abriste los ojos y me miraste sorprendido -¿Qué haces? - Me preguntaste volviendo a tu usual malhumor, aunque podría jurar que más que enfadado estabas nervioso. _¿Por qué?_

- Te toco - Mi respuesta era evidente.

- Eso ya lo veo - _¿Estabas sonrojado?_

- ¿Entonces por qué preguntas? - Oí que gruñías y volvías a cerrar los ojos. Yo te me quedé viendo fijamente, eso parecía ponerte más nervioso, creo que podias sentir mi mirada clavada en ti, aunque no me vieras.

- ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu cama? se supone que estás enfermo, no? - Ahora sí parecias molesto, así que hice lo que me pediste. - Near...- Me llamaste. Te miré para hacerte saber que te escuchaba - ¿Pasaste ésta noche aquí?

- Hai - Trás mi afirmación, suspiraste con alivio, hasta parecias más relajado. No logro entender tus bruscos cambios de humor, Mello.

- ¿Por qué? no pareces estar tan grave - ¿Intentas darme conversación? era extraño, pero en parte me agradaba.

- Agatha-san, no me dejó irme. Dijo que me pasé unas horas delirando y como la fiebre me viene y vá, propuso que me quedara aquí por si a caso - Te expliqué, enredando un dedo en mi cabello, como de costumbre - Por cierto... ¿Cómo quedaste en este estado? ¿Te hartaste de chocolates quizás? - Lo último lo dije por decir, pero al juzgar por tu reacción... dí en el clavo.

- ¡¡NO TE IMPORTA!! - Recibí tu grito sin inmutarme, era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado.

- Si no me importara no te lo preguntaría, Mello.

- ¡CÁLLATE NEAR!

- Está bien.

:: :: ::

Mello's POV

.

Te grité que te callaras y tú te callaste, me obedeciste, pero no me sentía conforme. Quería que hablaras, escucharte... que me escucharas. Era tan contradictório que ni yo mismo me entendía.

Pasaron los minutos, seguias sin hablar. Empezaba a ponerme nervioso _" Si no me importara no te lo preguntaría, Mello " _Sentí una presión en mi estómago, seguramente el medicamento empezaba a hacerme efecto, o eso quería creer. ¿Por qué dijiste eso? ¿Para quedar bien.. o por que realmente te importo? necesitaba saberlo.

- ¿¡POR QUÉ!?....- Ví como te sobresaltaste un poco, supongo que no esperabas que te hablara - ¿Por qué te importa?- Mi tono de voz, fué disminuyendo de volumen gradualmente. Dejaste pasar un pequeño silencio, sin mirarme directamente.

- Porque me preocupas.

Sonreí, mis labios se curvaron sin permiso, sin poder controlarlos. Puede sonar estúpido, pero esa simple frase me hizo sentir una calidez extraña. Pero esa mueca poco duró, pues sentí una fuerte arcada y tuve que salir corriendo hacia el baño que tenía esta habitación. Al llegar solo tuve tiempo de encorvarme y evacuar... era repugnante, mi cuerpo se convulsionaba sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Me incorporé apoyándome en el lavamanos, levanté la vista. El espejo me devolvía una imagen no muy reconfortante, parecía un zombie; Estaba pálido, sudado y con los ojos enrojecidos y llorosos por el esfuerzo realizado. Ahora me encontraba peor que antes, me dolía más el estómago y me sentía algo mareado.

Antes de volver a la cama, hice unas gargaras para quitarme el mal sabor de boca y me lavé la cara. Agradecí sentir el colchón bajo mi espalda al recostarme en él, cerré los ojos y me dejé absorber por el silencio.

..

Creo que me dormí, abrí los ojos lentamente, dirigiéndolos a la ventana. El cielo se cubría de tintes naranjas y rojizos.

- Por fín despiertas, ya empezaba a aburrirme - La alegre voz de Matt me ayudó a despertarme del todo. Me hablaba muy flojito, en susurros - Sois muy malos anfitriones, yo que os vengo a ver y os encuentro dormidos jeje - Ví que quitaba el "pause" de su psp y seguía jugando. Volteé a verte y sí, estabas profundamente dormido, nunca antes te había visto así... - Pero grácias a eso me pude pasar 3 niveles - Te veías bien... tan pacífico, tan... - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! - Mis reflexiones sobre tu persona fueron interrumpidas por un espeluznante grito de cierto pelirojo. El corazón no se me salió de la caja torácica de milagro. Me tapé la cabeza con las manos, como si algo me fuese a caer encima y tambien solté un pequeño gritito.

- ¿¡QUE COÑO HACES MAATT!? - Ahora fuí yo el que gritó a todo pulmón, casi me mata de infarto. Recordé entonces que tú estabas durmiendo.. repito, estabas, porque ahora ya no. Permanecias sentado en tu cama, con una mano en el pecho, jadeando y mirando hacia todos lados desconcertado. En cierta forma me hizo grácia verte así, alterado.

- Matt... - Le llamaste, ganándote de inmediato nuestra atención - Te agradecería que no gritaras sorpresivamente o que al menos avisaras antes de hacerlo - Dijiste enroscando un mechón de cabello en tu dedo, recuperando tu pose habitual de inexpresiva expresión, como si no hubiese pasado nada, intentando escondernos que te habias sobresaltado.. pero lo hiciste, yo te ví jeje.

- Lo siento, és que.. se me agotó la batería jaja - Se excusó mi amigo, riendo tontamente.

- ¿¡Y por eso gritas!?

- Sí - Me respondió, así de simple, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Intenté calmarme, no sacaría nada bueno enfadándome con él.

Otra vez sentí nauseas y salí corriendo al baño...Unos minutos después volví a salir y me acosté mirándo el techo.

- Oye Mello.... he estado pensando...

- Me alegro, Matt, pensar és bueno.... y raro en ti jaja - Ya me extrañaba a mi que estuviera tanto tiempo callado y más sin tener activa su psp.

- Qué cuando vomitas el chocolate debe parecer que haces otra cosa por la boca... - Siguió, ignorando mi comentário.

- ¿Otra cosa? - No entendí.

- Sí... ya que el chocolate tiene el mismo color que la mi...

- ¡¡MAAATTT!! - Le corté, antes que lo dijera. Pero demasiado tarde, ya había visualizado tal aberración y tuve que volver a correr al baño a hacer justamente lo que me había revuelto el estómago esta vez.

:: :: ::

Near's POV

.

No pude evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado ante tal comentário, en parte cierto, pues era un color semejante. Sacudí la cabeza intentando sacar esas imagenes indeseadas de mi mente.

- Bueno, Near... yo mejor me voy - Matt se levantó, preparándose para irse - Despídete de Mello de mi parte, prefiero no estar aquí cuando salga del baño - Me sonrió y revolvió un poco mis cabellos - Cuidate y mejórate tu también, chao - Dicho eso, desapareció por la puerta, por la que pocos segundos después entró la enfermera.

- ¿Cómo están los enfermitos? - Preguntó dejando un carrito con la cena a un lado de la cama.

- Yo bien.. pero Mello...

- Perfectamente... - Dijiste saliendo del baño y dejándote caer como un saco de patatas en tu cama. Mientras ella me tomaba la temperatura.

- No tienes fiebre, si esta noche no te vuelve a subir, mañana ya podrás volver a clases y a tu habitación - Por fín, no me gustaba estar aquí.

- Mello, tú tómate ésta infusión, verás que te quitará el dolor estomacal. Y si quieres ya puedes regresar a tu cuarto.

- ¿M-me puedo quedar aquí esta noche? - Dijiste un poco a tropezones, escondiendo tu mirada. No me esperaba que pidieras eso.

- Como prefieras, yo me retiro, si necesitais algo llamadme - Se despidió, volviendo a dejarnos solos.

Al parecer esta noche dormiría contigo, esto no se porque me desembocó algo de nerviosismo. Te miré disimuladamente, mientras me adueñaba de mi cena y me la comía - Mello... ¿no vas a comer?

- No tengo hambre

- Está bien - Supongo que tu falta de apetito era normal. Terminé de comer y me acosté, arropándome bajo la manta, al igual que estabas tú - Buenas noches... Mello.

- No-noches... - Otra vez tartamudeaste, y me diste la espalda, evitando que pudiera verte el rostro _¿Qué te ocurre, Mello?_

Apagué las luces y me dispuse a descansar, mañana ya podría irme de aquí.

.

Continuara...


	5. Noche

Aquí volví después de pasar por un bache de desinspiración -.-u XD

.

Agradezco a:

**Dulccergirl:** Me alegra que te guste *o* *le regala un peluchito de un chibi-Near* XD arigato por comentar, espero que este capítulo te guste tambien :3

**AnGeLuSyCaIm:** jaja sep, reconozco que ese comentário fué algo feo XD, pero es que el otro dia me estaba comiendo un bombón, pero que quedé empanada mirando una serie y el pobre dulce se me deshizo en la mano... y cuando me la miré pensé lol... parece... XD de ahi la inspiración jeje. Gráias por comentar y leer :3

**Samantha-Kheel:** Oh dios mio que fuerte!!... una esponja!! *queda en shock al ver tal arma de destrucción* ^^u wow una fan de Matt jeje, si es que el pelirojo tiene su encanto. arigato por comentar, espero que sigas leyendo ;3 en cuanto a lo de las tildes o__ou *se rasca la cabeza* jeje bueno creo que es algo que no tiene mucha solución en mi XD

**AlkeKeehlRiver:** WOW no sabía que te gustaba tanto el MattNear XD espero que este capitulo no te decepcione, gracias por leer y comentar ;3

**diosa del kaos: **XD tienes razón.. comer tanto es humanamente imposible sin sufrir consecuéncias jeje, me alegra que te guste :3 arigato por el comentário

**Miyoko-chibi:** Si L es un gran personage *o*... que consuelo saber que no soy la única que le costó descubrir como funciona fanfiction XD... Grácias por comentar, nos leemos ;3

**Escolastica:** Vaya que mal, espero que lo del terremoto no te afectara demasiado, y espero que estes bien ó.o. me resultó conmovedor leer tu rw, pues aun estando en tu situación, tomaste algo de tu tiempo para comentar ;__; arigato :3

.

Ahora vamos pá el fic... este capitulo se lo dedico a las 7 chicas antes mencionadas :3 espero que os guste

.

* * *

.

Mello's POV

.

No podía dormir. Me había pasado media tarde haciéndolo y ahora no tenía sueño. Odio no poder dormir, odio no saber por que demonios me he quedado aquí contigo, y también odio este sabor ágrio que me ha quedado en la boca, estoy seguro que mi aliento ahora podría competir con el "olorcito" de los pies de Roy, siempre tenemos que abrir las ventanas de los vestuários, aunque sea invierno, cuando se quita los zapatos después de gimnásia, debe tener los pies podridos o algo, porque ese olor no era normal. Hablando de él, la próxima vez que lo vea, le haré tragar sus palabras, lamentará haberse reido de mi en clase y será él quien se arrodillará frente a mi y no al revés. Él y sus cuatro paparras, siempre andan molestando a los demás, creo que no hay nadie en todo el orfanato que se haya librado de sus golpizas, se creían los dueños solo por ser los mayores, y los demás nunca se quejaban a Roger, pues estaban amenazados de que si lo hacian, luego les iría MUY mal. Mejor dejo de pensar en ese estúpido y me voy a lavar los dientes.

Me levanté lentamente, para no hacer ruido y destorbar tu sueño. Te miré, la escasa luz que se colaba por la ventana me permitía verte. Estabas hecho una bolita, abrazando al cojín. " _Me gustaría ser ese cojín "_. No espera ¡yo no he pensado eso!. Sacudí la cabeza enérgicamente en forma negativa, para espantar esos malos pensamientos... pensamientos que no eran mios, no podían serlo. Intenté pensar en cualquier cosa que no fueras tú. Dejar la mente en blanco... blanco, tu color.

Supiré resignado y me fuí al baño... pero al entrar me acordé de que no tenia mi cepillo de dientes ahí, pero me urgía limpiármelos. Empecé a rebuscar en el armarillo, seguro que debía haber alguno por algun lado. En los cajones ví objetos muy extraños, no quiero ni saber para que sirven, siempre he pensado que los utensílios de los médicos parecen objetos de tortura. Abrí un cajón más y... ¡bingo!.. al menos había una docena de ellos, todos perfectamente ordenados, con sus puas afiladas... mirándome. Cogí uno, lo unté con la pasta mentolada y me dispuse a desinfectar mi boca.

Ahora mi aliento olía a hierva buena, era sin duda algo agradable. Miré a mi alrededor, había una ducha, quizás el agua caliente me relajaría y me ayudaría a coger el sueño. No me lo pensé más, me quité la ropa y me dejé empapar por las agradables gotas de agua que caían sobre mi en forma de lluvia. Mis ojos permanecian cerrados, no quería pensar en nada, pero no podía evitarlo. Hacía ya unos dos meses que mi forma de pensar respecto a ti, había cambiado, y eso me perturbaba. Se supone que te odio con todas mis fuerzas, que detesto tu preséncia, pero siempre busco tu mirada entre las de los demás, esperando que se cruce con la mia, aunque sea por solo un instante, para poder perderme en las profundidades de tus orbes oscuros y ahogarme en ellos.

Hice una mueca y choqué mi frente contra las baldosas de la pared, acabo de descubrir otra cosa que odio... mis pensamientos cursis, no sé de donde salieron, pero estaban ahí, solo para molestarme.

Terminé de asearme y me vestí otra vez, ahora no podía dejar de pensar en ti, creo el el agua caliente me reblandeció el cerebro. ¿Qué me has hecho Near? yo no soy así. Cuando era pequeño aprendí una cosa, debía pensar en mi antes que en los demás y no confiar en nadie, porque és cuando confias que los demás te traicionan... siempre. Pero a ti te pongo siempre por delante mio, és como si mi mundo girara en torno a ti. Gruñí, suena estúpido. Por el bien de mi salud mental, debía dejar de pensar.

Salí del baño, secándome el cabello con una toalla. Mis pies casi se movieron solos hasta ti, me quedé plantado, mirándote, estabas en la misma posición que antes, al parecer ni durmiendo te mueves mucho. Me senté al borde de la cama, mi ojos se negaban a apartarse de ti, de tus parpados cerrados delicadamente, de tu pequeña nariz, de tu blanca piel de marfil... de tus labios entreabiertos... mi atención se centró toda en estos, me tentaban a probarlos, me atraían a ellos como un imán, era algo que no podía controlar.

No sabría decir en que momento empecé a acercarme a ti, ni cuando mi mano se posó en tu suave mejilla, acariciándola con la yema de mis dedos. Podía sentir tu cálida respiración mezclarse con la mia... Quería besarte... mi primer beso, seguramente tu primer beso también, te lo robaría de forma egoísta, sin tener en cuenta si lo guardabas para otra persona... Quería ser yo el primero en probarte y nadie me quitaría eso.

Near... por fin lo he entendido, ahora ya sé que se oculta bajo mi perfecta máscara de odio, pero no puedo decirtelo en voz alta ... porque "eso" és algo que asusta, y porque és algo unilateral. Por eso aprovecho que estás dormido para demostrártelo... así no puedes rechazarme.

Acerqué nuestros labios un poco más, mi corazón golpeaba con fuerza mi pecho... - Near.... - susurré, no pude evitarlo.

- Dime. - Respondiste, abriendo los ojos de golpe, dejándome completamente paralizado. Si fuera un gato ahora solo tendría 6 vidas.

- ...............

- ¿Mello? - Me insististe al ver que no reaccionaba - ¿Querías algo? - necesitaba una escusa... - ¿Por qué estabas tan cerca mio? - y una de buena.

- Emm... Solo.... solo comprobaba tu temperatura, para eso... bueno para saber si te subió la fiebre otra vez - Dije fingiendo desinterés, creo que mi versión de los hechos fué bastante creible, aún así, ví que arqueabas una ceja, al parecer algo no te acababa de convencer. Me puse en tensión, _¡maldita sea! ¡créetelo y punto! caso cerrado. _

- No sabía que para tomar la temperatura de alguien, se necesitaba acercarse tanto - No dije nada al respecto ¿Qué podía decir?... Me mirabas fijamente, como analizándome. Después de un leve silencio, debiste darte cuenta que no obtendrias mi respuesta a menos que me siguieras la corriente... - Grácias por preocuparte, Mello - .... porque eso és lo que hacías... - Pero me encuentro bien, dudo que tenga fiebre -... hacerme creer que te había engañado. Me molesta que hagas eso, pero ahora és lo mejor. Me levanté de tu cama y me fuí a la mia, por algún motivo empezaba a ponerme de mal humor.

Escuché un pequeño ruido, venía de la puerta... entrecerré los ojos para intentar ver mejor entre la oscuridad, se estaba abriendo y creí haber visto una sombra deslizarse hacia dentro antes de volver a cerrarse.

- ¿Matt? - sí, era él.... ¿Qué quería a estas horas? - ¿Qué haces aquí? - Pregunté con algo de fastidio.

- Pensé que os aburririais y traje esto - Sonrió de forma felina, mostrando con orgullo un reproductor de dvd portátil - ¡¡Vamos a ver una peli!! - Dijo emocionado, sin preguntar si nosotros también queríamos verla. Dejó el aparato a los pies de mi cama y se sentó a mi lado en el cabezal.

- Matt, no te pegues tanto a mi, quieres? - La cama era estrecha, por lo que los laterales de nuestros cuerpos quedaban pegados. - ¿Por cierto, qué película és? - Le pregunté entre curioso y desconfiado.

- El exorcista - Una de miedo, sonreí levemente, supongo que estaría bien. Ví como giró su cabeza hacia ti - Ei Near! ven aquí tú también.

.

Near´s POV

.

- No importa, vedla vosotros - Mello y Matt siempre han sido muy buenos amigos entre ellos, por eso las pocas veces que hemos estado los tres solos, he tenido la sensación de que yo sobraba. La misma sensación que tengo ahora.

- ¿Por qué no? ¡vamos ven! - Me insistió, haciéndome gestos con la mano para que me acercara.

- No Matt... de todas formas no cabemos los tres ahí - A penas cabían ellos dos.

Dejó de mirarme, al parecer se dió por vencido. Iba a estirarme cuando me sentí de repente rodeado por unos fuertes brazos, levanté la mirada, encontrándome con la genuina sonrisa de Matt. Su sonrisa siempre me había gustado, era tan agradable verla, infundía paz y daban ganas de imitar el gesto, por eso me le quedé viendo mientras me cargaba como una novia hasta tu cama, dejándome al lado de esta, de pié en el suelo, él se sentó donde estaba antes.

- Ven - Abrió sus largas piernas y dió unas palmaditas al colchón, en el espacio que habia creado entre sus extremidades.

Negué con la cabeza, no podía sentarme ahí, eso implicaría contacto físico, algo que me ponía nervioso. Me giré para volver a mi cama, pero volvió a cogerme, esta vez por la cintura, dando un fuerte tirón que me hizo aterrizar sobre su regazo, justo donde él me quería antes. - Está bien, veré la película - Creo que no tenía otra opción. Pude apreciar una sonrisa triunfadora en sus carnosos labios, parecía contento.

Me acomodé un poco, sus brazos aún me rodeaban por la cintura, no podía evitar estar tenso, y más cuando tiró de mi, haciendo que mi espalda quedara completamente recostada sobre su pecho. Por una parte quise salir corriendo, pero por otra se sentía bien, estaba calentito.

Oí un gruñido e inmediatamente te miré, nos mirabas de reojo, más bien mirabas las manos de Matt posadas sobre mi. Apretabas los dientes y tenias los puños cerrados con tanta fuerza, que los nudillos se te pusieron blancos. Parecias... ¿celoso? sí, era eso._ ¿Celoso porque Matt me toca? _

Creo que ya entiendo lo que pasa... más de una vez lo he pensado, él te gusta, por eso te molesta que toque a alguien que no seas tú. No se porque, pero ante tal pensamiento me sentí vacio, como si hubiese perdido algo.

Me moví con algo de nerviosismo, quería salir de ahí, ahora sí me sentía incómodo de verdad. Matt debió notarlo, por lo que me acarició la cabeza como si me diera consuelo. Tus ojos no se despegaron ni un segundo de la mano de él, seguiste su trayecto sin perder un solo detalle, viendo aún más molesto que antes como me revolvía el cabello.

- ¿¡Vas a poner la jodida pelicula de una vez!? - Al parecer tu paciéncia llegó al límite.

- Eh! si si, ya va... - Matt cogió un pequeño mando y le dió al play.

.

Matt's POV

.

Había conseguido que Near se sentara con nosotros, siempre que lo veía estaba solo, por eso me gustaría que se hiciera amigo de Mello y mio, me parecía una persona interesante.

Intenté centrarme en la película, pero sentir las continuas miradas de cierto rubio no me ayudaba a concentrarme. Estaba cabreado, notaba unas malas vibraciones dirigidas a mi persona. Puse el cerebro en mode ON, el estado de mi amigo debía tener alguna explicación y yo encontraría el motivo que lo tenía así. No tardé mucho en hacerme una vaga idea de lo que pasaba, poco a poco lo iría comprobando, pero ahora no... la peli se estaba poniendo buena. Los tres quedamos totalmente absorbidos por la reluciente pantalla, grácias a eso la tensión en el ambiente había desaparecido.

Los créditos finales se dejaron ver, dando por finalizada la reproducción. Near no se había movido ni un centímetro en todo el rato, incluso pensé que se durmió, pero no fué así, ya que se incorporó y bajó de la cama para que yo pudiera levantarme también, se frotó los ojitos con sus pequeñas manitas algo somnoliento, "_kawaii!" _que tierno se veía haciendo eso , me daban ganas de abrazarlo como a un osito de felpa, y creo no era yo el único que pensaba así, Mello lo miraba embobado con un leve rubor en las mejillas, eso confirmó mis sospechas, su expresión era tan clara que solo le faltaba un cartel sobre la cabeza que dijera: "estoy loco por Near". Dejé escapar una inaudible risita y cogí mi reproductor.

- ¿Os dió miedo? - Pregunté refiriéndome a la película, sacando a Mello de su trance y viendo como la bolita se metía bajo las sábanas de su cama.

- Claro que no... solo és una película - Dijo airado Mello - y una película no puede hacerte daño ni matarte.

- Si puede matarte una peli, la próxima vez veremos "The ring" y te lo demostraré - hice un puchero, quería que se asustaran, pero creo que no funcionó - ¿y tu Near... te dió miedo? -Dije con esperanza, quizás a él si le dió miedo.

- No - Suspiré con frustración, la bolita lo notó e intentó arreglarlo - Bueno, no mucho, supongo que la parte en que la cama se movía si me dió algo de miedo, debe ser inquietante tener algo debajo tuyo mientras duermes - Sonreí, aunque las palabras de Near hubiesen sido solo por compasión me quedé satisfecho.

Miré el reloj... eran casi las tres de la mañana - Bueno yo ya me voy a dormir, nos vemos mañana... buenas noches Mello - Dije recibiendo un "lárgate ya" como respuesta, siempre tan educado mi amigo. Me acerqué a la cama de Near - Buenas noches Near.. - le susurré muy de cerca, dejándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla... sintiendo otra vez esas malas vibraciones procedentes del rubillo clavarse en mi espalda. Me erigí y me fuí rápido antes de recibir algun golpe.

.

Mello's POV

.

Me molestaba... me molestaba mucho. Se había pasado la noche tocándote, abrazándote y para rematarlo te besó, todo eso en mis narices, y tú no hiciste nada para evitarlo _¿Por qué? _no debes dejar que nadie te toque... solo yo puedo hacer eso.

Te habías quedado viendo la puerta por donde salió Matt, con una mano sobre tu rosada mejilla, la que había sido besada.... eso no me gustaba - Near...- Te llamé para conseguir tu atención y que dejaras de pensar en él... porque sé que eso és lo que hacías en estos momentos. Pero no me oíste, estabas ausente.. - ¡NEAR!

- ¿Qué? - Ahora sí reaccionaste.

- ¡NADA! - Me acosté y tapé con movimientos bruscos dándote la espalda. Ojalá me hubiese ido a dormir a mi habitación, estaría tranquilamente durmiendo y mi cabeza no estaría llena de preocupaciones.

Cerré los ojos, mañana tenía que ir a clases, lo mejor que podía hacer era dormir o la menos intentarlo.

.

.

Continuara...


	6. Cupidomatt

Aquí volví, quiero agradecer a:

.

**AmbarSpellbound:** Me alegra que te guste n__n y el placer es mio de que leas, arigato por comentar ;3

**AlkeMelia:** Arigato . me ponen contenta tus comentários y saber que te agrada, jaja bueno, es que yo nunca escribiría un melloxmatt, y see.. tienes razón hay muchos de este trio, pero tal como dijiste mxm y nxm pero no voy a entrar en el tema ^^u cada cual a sus gustos, pero tranquila que en este fic solo habra MattNear y MelloNear XD

**Escolastica:** Pues me alegro que estés bien, en serio. Por kami! casi escribes un comentário-fic XD pero no me molesta para nada que lo hagas :3. Tienes razón... .Matt tiene algo que lo hace tentador, pero no te preocupes de mi no saldrá un MelloMatt XD simplemente no puedo escribir de ellos ^^u

**AnGeLuSyCaIm:** Que bien que te guste, y que te pusiera de buen humor ;__; me siento útil XD y que sepas que yo tengo las mismas debilidades que tú... te comprendo muy bien u///u

**REMULA BLACK:** Pobrecita *le acaricia la cabecita* es letal eso de no tener internet ú.u... me alegra que te guste, veo que te gusta mucho la bolita *-* , see, hay un gran malentendido, ya veremos que haran los tres wammy's, espero que te guste tambien este cap n__n

**Dulccergirl:** Gracias por leer comentar, espero que no mueras por sobredosis de história ya me diras si consigues el peluchito *o*

**Samantha-Kheel:** jeje que bien que te guste *o* me moriria de felicidad, pero me abstendré de hacerlo, sinó el fic quedaría incompleto y no descansaria en paz (?) XD gracias por comentar siempre, espero que te guste este tambien ;3

**maho-Elric-Strife:** arigato u//u me alegra que te guste, espero que sigas leyendo :3 Near se ve muy tiernecito, pero no te dejes engañar por su fisico angelical XD (?)

**Theo Goldsmith:** Bueno, a tu pregunta, puede que a Matt le guste Near, o que solo lo finja... todo se verá kukuku XD intentaré inspirarme, aunque me cuesta un poco, gracias por leer y comentar ;3

.

Y ahora para el fic :3 en este capitulo no hay mucha acción, pero todo llegará n__n

* * *

.

Mello's POV

.

Debía hacer como media hora que el tocón de Matt se fué, y yo aún no conciliaba el sueño, incluso había intentado eso de contar ovejitas, pero no me resultó, pues al visualizar esas bolas de algodón en mi mente, tenían la cara de Near... y así uno no puede concentrarse.

Por suerte pasados unos minutos más el cansáncio empezó a vencerme. Ya tenía un pié al otro mundo, pero justo antes de caer en la inconsciéncia, oí tu voz... tu voz que me llamaba. Abrí los ojos y te ví de pié junto a mi cama.

- ¿Q-qué ocurre, Near? - Parecias nervioso, mirabas al suelo y jugueteabas con las mangas de tu pijama.

-¿Puedo... dormir contigo? - Me preguntaste con voz tímida. No podía creerme eso que me pedias. ¿Acaso te dió miedo la película y por eso no podías dormir? - Por favor... - Suplicaste al no recibir respuesta.

No dije nada, era como si de repente se me hubiese olvidado de como usar las palabras, solo me corrí hacia un lado, retirando un poco la sábana, invitándote a acostarte junto a mi.

- Grácias... - Sin perder tiempo te acurrucaste junto a mi cuerpo, rápido, como si temieras a que fuera a cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento. Te arropé antes de volver acostarme, esta situación me parecía tan irreal... tan perfecta.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, en que no me atreví ni a moverme, noté como te ibas acercando, lenta y disimuladamente, hasta apoyar tu cabeza en mi hombro y agarrándo con tu manita mi pijama por la altura del pecho. Me sentí desfallecer, podría morir ahora mismo y lo haría feliz... te sentía tan cerca, tu calor, tu olor... no quiero que esta noche termine nunca...

- Mello... - Suspiraste mi nombre, tu voz sonó con una dulzura tan imprópia de ti que me estremeció. Entonces lo entendí.... entendí que mi nombre solo cobra sentido, cuando són tus labios los que lo susurran. - ¿Lo sabes, verdad? - Te incorporaste un poco y me miraste a los ojos.

-¿El qué? - No sabía a que te referias y tenerte así como estabamos no me ayudaba mucho a pensar con claridad.

- Que tú y yo.... - Hablabas despacio, acercando tu rostro al mio lentamente. ¿A caso sentías lo mismo que yo por ti? dímelo... Quiero oírlo, quiero sentirte - Llegaremos tarde.

- ¿Eh? - _¿Qué estás diciendo? _no entendía nada. Pusiste las manos en mis hombros y empezaste a zarandearme.

- Mello... Mello... Mello.... - Repetías mi nombre una y otra vez, de forma mecánica, sin expresión, sin ese tono de voz dulce que antes me mostraste - Mello... Mello...

Cada vez oía tu voz más fuerte, tentándome a taparme los oidos con las manos, a la vez que una poténte blanquecina luz nos abordó de golpe, obligándome a cerrar los ojos unos segundos.... ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Abrí los ojos de nuevo, y lo primero que ví fué tu rostro - Por fin despiertas.... - ¿Despertarme? - Si no te dás prisa llegaremos tarde. - Apartaste las manos de mis hombros y te alejaste de mi cama... cama en la que nunca te habías acostado. Ahora que mis sentidos se habían puesto en marcha otra vez, comprendí que solo fué un sueño. No pude más que sentirme decepcionado ante eso.

Estabas de pié a unos pasos de mi, mirándome de una forma que no sabría descifrar, era como si quisieras decirme algo pero dudaras en el último momento. Me estaba impacientando, quería escucharte - ¿¡QUÉ!? - Te grité, consiguiendo que tu expresión se enfriara... quedando vacía, tal como la tenias normalmente. Me maldije mil veces a mi mismo, solo quería que me dijeras lo que querías, que me hablaras con confianza, pero te grité, no quería usar ese tono.... pero me salió solo, sin poder controlarlo, como hacía siempre.... como siempre, consiguiendo que cada vez te alejaras más de mi.

Bajaste la mirada al suelo y empezaste a jugar con tu cabello, el cual me fijé que estaba algo húmedo, resultado de una buena ducha, seguramente ya hacía tiempo que estabas despierto - Agatha-san vino a primera hora y me dijo que te dijera, que no comieras cosas difíciles de digerir y que bebieras mucha agua - Te volteaste y dirijiste tus pasos hacia la salida. En ese momento, mientras miraba tu espalda, sentí que no solo era tu cuerpo el que se alejaba de mi.

.

Near's POV

.

No era eso lo que quería decirte, pero lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era irme, estabas enfadado por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a acertar ¿Era por lo de anoche, con Matt?... aunque pensándolo bien, tú no necesitabas un motivo para enojarte conmigo, más de una vez me habias dejado bien claro con palabras audibles que me odiabas, y sé que no puedo hacer nada contra eso.

Abrí la puerta y salí, pero tuve que detenerme cuando mi frente chocó contra alguien - Lo siento... - Nos disculpamos a la vez, reconocí la voz de inmediato.

- Buenos dias Matt - Él me devolvió el saludo, sonriéndome. - Mello aún está a dentro - Le informé, pues seguro fué a buscarlo a él. Iba a seguir mi camino, pero me detube otra vez al ver que no se movía, solo me miraba sin borrar su sonrisa - ¿No vas a entrar? - Le pregunté extrañado.

Se acomodó sus inseparables goggles sobre su cabeza - ¡¡No no no!! - Negó efusivamente, poniendo una expresión graciosa - Mello és de mal despertar, prefiero esperar aquí a que salga, entrar podría ser peligroso.

- ¿Peligroso? - Le miré interrogante, vale que Mello tenía mal carácter a veces, ¿Pero tanto como eso?

- Sí... verás, la última vez que lo fuí a despertar a su cuarto, empezó a lanzarme cosas... y una de ellas me dió de lleno, aún tengo la marca - No me esperaba eso, ví que Matt se agachó un poco hacia mi - mira, aquí - Dijo ladeando un poco la cabeza y señalándose un punto en el cuello.

Me acerqué un poco intentando ver alguna marca en su tersa piel, pero... - No veo nada.

- Si, tú mira bien, seguro que la verás - Agudizé mi vista pero nada - Justo aquí - Me acerqué un poco más y... - ¡¡WA!! - Dió un grito corto y seco, sobresaltándome, haciendo que perdiera el equilíbrio y cayera sentado al suelo. Le miré sin saber exactamente como reaccionar - Lo siento Near... jaja pero no jajaja pude evitarlo - Habló entre risas, intentando contenerse, sin conseguirlo, pues acabó estallando a carcajadas.

Suspiré, al final resultó ser solo una broma eso de la marca, a partir de ahora intentaría tener más cuidado con los gritos sorpresivos de Matt. Lo miré, aún se reía, secándo unas lagrimillas rebeldes que hacian que sus ojos verde esmeralda relucieran con más intensidad. Mis labios se encorvaron un poco hacia arriba, su risa era contagiosa.

- Lo siento ¿Te has hecho daño? - Me preguntó calmando poco a poco su risa. Negué con la cabeza. Me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantar, pero justo cuando iba a alcanzarla, la puerta por la que antes había salido se abrió, permitiendo ver a un rubio enfurruñado, el cual nos miró extrañado.

- ¿Matt, qué le has hecho? - Le preguntaste enfadado, haciendo que él se pusiera en guárdia y retirara la mano que me ofrecía anteriormente . _¿Me estabas defendiendo? _no era la primera vez que lo hacías, pero nunca podía evitar sorprenderme por eso... aunque mi rostro no lo mostrara.

- Mello... - Te llamé, consiguiendo tu atención de inmediato - No me ha hecho nada, me caí solo. - Nos miraste desconfiado unos segundos y luego te relajaste un poco. Mejor así, no tenía ganas de presenciar una pelea ahora.

Te acercaste a mi y me tendiste una mano, mirando hacia el lado opuesto de donde me encontraba, dejándome ver solo el perfil de tu rostro, en donde pude apreciar un tono carmín. Creo que te me quedé viendo demasiado tiempo sin moverme, pues noté que te ponías nervioso al sentir que no respondía a tu gesto, aún así, no te moviste ni dijiste nada, pero tus pupilas se movian del punto indeterminado que mirabas a mi... y de mi a ese punto otra vez, de forma intermitente. No quise tentar mas tu paciéncia y sujeté con delicadeza tu mano. Tu mano era muy cálida.... sentí un cosquilleo en mi estómago, pero decidí ignorarlo.

Yo ya estaba de pié, pero tú no me soltabas ._Tienes la piel muy suave, Mello_. No sé porque lo hice, pero deslicé mi pulgar a modo de caricia por el dorso de tu mano, ante ese contacto sentí que temblaste un poco.

- Near... - Susurraste mi nombre, tal como hiciste la noche anterior.

- Lo siento - Dije soltándote, apartando mi mano de la calidez de la tuya... No quería incomodarte, y creo que és lo que estaba haciendo ahora.

.

Matt's POV

.

Mientras ellos hacian manitas (nunca mejor dicho) me aparté un poco, apoyando mi espalda a la pared, fingiendo jugar con mi psp, pero sin perder un detalle de lo que hacian.

Near le soltó la mano y Mello por fin se dignó a mirarlo directamente, pero entonces la bolita bajó la mirada al suelo, evitando sin querer que sus ojos se encontraran. ¡Que frustración! estaban muy mal sincronizados. "_ Near mira a Mello, míralo...." _si levantase la mirada vería la carita de enamorado que tenía en esos momentos. _"Míralo... míralo... míralo " _repetía mentalmente, extendiendo las manos a delante y moviendo los dedos como si tocara el piano, tal como ví hacer una vez en un anime... para controlar sus pensamientos y hacer que lo mirara.

Wow creo que funciona, Near levantó la mirada, pero... _"¡no me mires a mi, míralo a él!" _

- ¡Matt deja de hacer el idiota! - No hace falta decir que ese fué Mello, quien también me miraba con vergüenza ajena. Suspiré, esos dos no tenian remedio.

Nos fuimos a nuestra aula, no sin antes pasar por el cuarto de Mello para que se cambiara de ropa. Llegamos justo a tiempo, el profesor entró detrás de nosotros. La clase empezó con total normalidad, Mello y yo nos sentabamos juntos y Near delante en una esquina al lado de Linda.

Pasados 10 minutos me aburría, miré a Mello, no pude evitar sonreir. Estaba mirándose la mano, la que la bolita le tocó, completamente en trance, con los ojitos entrecerrados y brillantes, no hacía falta ser un genio para hacerse una idea de que debía pasar por su mente en esos momentos... seguramente algo como _" Near me tocó esta mano" _o _"Nunca me la volveré a lavar, para perpetuar el tacto de su piel en la mia" _esperaba que no hiciera lo segundo, sería desagradable.

Mi vista pasó a Near, amplié la sonrisa. Estaba sentado con un pié encima de la silla y el otro colgando, vaya, como siempre y hacía volar su estuche como si fuera un avión. Él era un chico muy serio, pero cuando lo veías hacer esa clase de cosas no sabias que pensar, aunque admito que se veía lindo.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sentí un codazo de mi compañero, me sobé el brazo y le miré interrogante. Mello simplemente me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que mirara al otro lado... donde estaba el maestro mirándome con el ceño fruncido, al parecer llevaba un rato llamándome.

Podría jurar que Mello más que codearme para avisarme del profe, lo hizo para que dejara de mirar al albino - ah, hola sensei - Le sonreí.

- Matt, ya sabemos que encuentra más interesante a Near que a mi clase, ¿pero sería tan amable de salir a resolver el problema a la pizarra? - Hubo una risotada general en la clase, por suerte yo carecía de vergüenza, así que me levanté tranquilamente.

Resolví el problema rápido, las mates se me daban bien. Miré al pequeño blanquito y le guiñé un ojo, consiguiendo que bajara la mirada algo apenado, entonces otra vez las sentí.... las malas vibraciones. Me senté en mi sitio sin atreverme a mirar a Mello, debía estar maldiciéndome.

..

Los párpados se me cerraban, no pude dormir esta noche, creo que había algo bajo mi cama...

- ¡Mello! ¡Mello! - La voz del maestro evitó que cayera dormido, le estaba llamando pero Mello no respondía, le miré, y esta vez fuí yo quien le dió un codazo para hacerlo reaccionar, pero me causó grácia, pues era lo mismo que me pasó a mi hace unos minutos jeje.

- Mello veo que usted también encuentra más interesante a Near que mi lección, no? - Hubo otra carcajada general. Se enrojeció con violéncia, las personas como él, eran fáciles de avergonzar. Ví como Near lo miró con disimulo sin poder ocultar su curiosidad.

Hoy mismo, después de clases empezaría mi plan. Me convertiría en su cupidomatt. Haría que Mello aceptara que le gusta, me había leido un par de novelas de esas románticas, para informarme, no me enteré mucho de que iban, pero sí pude sacar una cosa en claro de ellas. Los celos pueden hacer milagros.

.

.

Continuará...


	7. Celos

Hio ô^o volví, esta vez me costó escribirlo... mala inspiración *suspiro*

.

Quiero agradecer a:

**REMULA BLACK: **Jajaja! que bueno, así que tu profe te llama la atención así XD pero es normal que te distraigas si tienes la fotito de Near *-* . Que pena eso de tus fics, que tengas que volverlos a escribir, ¡¡animos niña!!, gracias por comentar ;3

**Escolastica:** jeje, cuando has dicho eso de Mello haciendole cosas bonitas a Near, no ha pasado nada puro por mi mente oh por kami! tengo la mente sucia lol XD me alegra que te guste, arigato por comentar :3

**Theo Goldsmith: **Si a mi el mxm tambien se me hace dificil jeje, me alegra que te guste el fic :3 y espero dejarte con muchas más dudas jujuju... asi es más interesante ;3

**AnGeLuSyCaIm:** jeje see.. el NearMatt tiene algo, pero como tu dijiste... arriba el MelloNear!! ^o^ espero que te inspires a lo grande y que te guste este capitulo tambien :3

**AlkeMelia: **XDD bueno, es que su nombre és perfecto... solo mira: supermatt, spidermatt, incluso peter matt XDD le pega a todo los superhéroes XD gracias por comentar ;3

**Samantha-Kheel:** jaja no dejes de fantasear... que es una de las pocas cosas que son gratis en la vida :3 me alegra que te guste *o* *se pone a saltar como Heidi de contenta* espero que este cap tambien te agrade ;3

**maho-Elric-Strife:** XD jeje Mello no es malo, solo.... es Mello XD (?) me alegra que te guste, yo tambien encuentro a Near un personaje interesante.. nos leemos ;3

.

y Ahora para el fic .  


* * *

.

Matt's POV

.

Cada tarde, después de clases, quedábamos un grupo de amigos para jugar al futbol, a causa de eso, me encontraba siendo literalmente arrastrado por un rubio que andaba apurado, renegando y maldiciéndome, pues según él, por mi culpa el partido se retrasaría.

Me detuve en seco al pasar por delante de la sala común, haciendo que Mello también parara, algo a tropezones, pues me mantenía sujeto de la muñeca - ¡¡EI NEAR!! - Moví mi mano libre de forma exagerada, como saludo para que me viera, aunque creo que con mi grito hubiese bastado. Levantó la vista de su rompecabezas y me miró extrañado.

Miré a Mello de reojo, el solo oír el nombre del blanquito causó que se sobresaltara y que enrojeciera levemente, pero eso sí, manteniendo el ceño fruncido. Sonreí ante eso, era divertido verlo así, negando lo evidente.

- Near.. ven con nosotros a jugar al futbol. - Le sonreí, en cambio ellos me miraron como si hubiese dicho una barbaridad - ¿Qué?... ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunté al percibir solo silencio a mi alrededor.

- Matt... nunca he jugado al futbol, si interfiriera en vuestro partido solo os entorpecería - Esa fué su manera de decirme que no, pero yo no estaba conforme.

- Pero también puedes mirar, vamos, te hará bien que te toque un poco el aire y tambi...

- Ya vámonos Matt, déjalo, él solo sabe jugar con sus estúpidos juguetes y sus puzzles - Me interrumpió Mello, escupiendo sus palabras de forma venenosa. _" ¿Por qué dices cosas que no piensas, Mello? "_

La cosita bajó la mirada ante eso y siguió armando su rompecabezas, ignorando completamente nuestra preséncia _"¿Ves lo que has conseguido?" _ahora por mucho que se lo pidiera ya no vendría con nosotros, y yo sé que mi gruñón amigo también quería de su preséncia.

- ¿Vienes Near? - Le insistí.

- No.

- ¿Vienes Near?

- ..........

.

Near's POV

.

Me lo volvió a preguntar, sin dejar de sonreir, como si no hubiese escuchado mi respuesta.

- ¿Entonces vienes? - Otra vez.

- No Matt.... no vengo - Me aseguré de elevar algo mi voz para que se me escuchara bien.

- ¿Vienes? - Seguía sonriendo. Empezaba a creer que Matt tenía alguna deficiéncia auditiva, pero estaba un 99% seguro de que no era eso.

- No.

- ¿Vienes Near? - Era un terco. Coloqué la última pieza de mi blanco rompecabezas, obtando por ignorarle, pronto se cansaría y se iría. - ¿Near? vamos - Caminó hacia mi, quedando de pié a dos escasos pasos -Ven conmigo, Near - Me extendió la mano y me miró con una expresión tan dulce como el tono de su melodiosa voz ¿Quién era capaz de resistirse a eso? viéndolo era casi imposible negarle algo...

- No. - Como dije, CASI imposible.

- Joooo... ¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo, Near? - Me preguntó hinchando infantilmente sus mofletes.

- Será mejor que te vayas, Mello acaba de irse - Le informé, pues te ví salir molesto, seguramente cansado de esperar a Matt, éste se volteó de inmediato mirando la puerta para comprobar mis palabras.

- ¡Pues entonces tenemos que darnos prisa! sinó no lo alcanzaremos - No pude replicar, no sé como acabé en esa posición, pero ahora me encontraba siendo cargado como un saco de patatas en el hombro de Matt.

Me aguantaba las piernas con un brazo contra su pecho, mientras mi cabeza y la mitad superior de mi cuerpo permanecían colgando en su espalda. Veía como los talones de sus botas corrían rápido por encima de las baldosas del suelo._ Dios mio_, no quiero ni saber que pasaría si tropezara ahora, me tapé los ojos con las manos, prefería no mirar.

- ¡¡MELLO ESPERA!! - Le oí gritar.

.

Mello's POV

.

Escuché el sonido de unos pasos de alguien que venía corriendo detrás de mi y luego un grito. Al parecer por fin podríamos llegar al campo - Ya era ho... - No pude terminar la frase cuando giré un poco la cabeza para verle, solo pude abrir los ojos como platos. Venía corriendo, pero pude apreciar una anomalía en él, al lado de su cara se encontraba el trasero de Near - ¡MATT! ¿Qué haces?

- Ir al partido contigo ¿Qué si no? - Respondió con toda su calma, cambiándole el sentido a mi pregunta.

Ví como una de sus manos, subió por tu pierna lentamente hasta quedar posada en una de tus nalgas, pataleaste un poco, devió sorprenderte que alguien te manoseara tan descaradamente - ¡Suéltalo y vamos de una vez! - _Esa mano... esa mano._

- No quiero - Respondió tranquilamente, ladeando una sonrisa. ¿A que juegas Matt? no tiene grácia... _y esa mano..._

- Que lo sueltes - Gruñí entre dientes, sujetándole la muñeca de la mano intrusa, alejádola de donde no debía estar.

Empezámos una espécie de forcejeo, logré cojerte por la cintura y tiré de ti, pero Matt hacía lo mismo, sujetándote por las piernas - ¡Ya basta Matt.... devuélveme a Near! - _¡Maldición! _esa frase sonó demasiado comprometedora, pero quería que me lo devolviera... en todos los sentidos. Por que me lo estaba robando. - ¡SUELTA! - Te soltó... solo había un problema, que yo aún tiraba de ti, por lo que nuestra visita al frio suelo fué inevitable. Quedaste encima mio, ambos boca arriba. - ¿¡Porqué lo sueltas baka!? - Le grité/pregunté algo adolorido.

- Mello... ¿Quién te entiende? primero me dices que lo suelte y luego te enfadas por que lo suelto - Movió la cabeza y suspiró resignado. Luego se dirigió a la salida, como si no hubiese hecho nada - Venga chicos, que hace mucho que deberiamos estar a fuera - Nos gritó algo alejado, sonriendo como siempre. _Maldito_... ¿de quien se creé que és la culpa que aún estemos dentro?

Intenté incorporarme pero no pude, aún te tenía encima, no te habias levantado. Sentía el calor de tu cuerpo a través de la ropa, la forma de tu espalda y tu estrecha cadera acomodarse en mi, encajando a la perfección, como dos piezas de tu rompecabezas.

-Mello ¿Me puedes soltar? - Preguntaste de repente, fué entonces que me dí cuenta que aún te mantenía sujeto rodeándote con los brazos. _Entonces era por eso por lo que no te levantabas. _Que estúpido soy, por un momento pensé que no te movias porque sentiste lo que yo siento al tocarte... pero no és así.

Te solté y tú te levantaste deprisa, como si quisieras deshacer el contacto de nuestros cuerpos cuanto antes, y al igual que hizo Matt, te alejaste, pero en la dirección contrária, volvías hacia donde estabas antes que nosotros llegaramos.

- Near... - Te llamé. Giraste un poco la cabeza y me miraste. Aunque tú no lo quisieras, yo... - Ven con nosotros a fuera - .... Quería tenerte cerca.

- Está bien - Volviste sobre tus pasos y los tres salimos a fuera, dejando que una agradable brisa nos acariciara al abrir la puerta.

.

Matt's POV

.

Me sorprendió que Near accediera tan facilmente, bastó que Mello se lo pidiera una sola vez para que viniera, supongo que eso era buena señal.

Caminamos en siléncio hasta llegar al lugar, al parecer los demás recien habían empezado a jugar. Mello siguió caminando hasta llegar a ellos, en cambio yo, me quedé en el césped que rodeaba la zona de juego con Near.

- ¡Matt vamos! - Me gritó Mello al ver que no lo seguía.

- Creo que no jugaré hoy, solo miraré - Me senté en el suelo ignorando la mirada asesina que me dirijía en estos momentos. Me miró mal unos segundos que me parecieron horas y luego sin decir nada más, se acopló al juego.

- Near, siéntate aquí conmigo - Lo hizo, pero dejando un espacio entre ambos que podrían haberse sentado dos personas más ahí.

Reduje esa distáncia, dejándo nuestros muslos pegaditos, se incomodó un poco pero no se movió, solo miraba como jugaban los demás enroscando ese mechoncito de cabello en su dedo - Oye Near... siento haberte arrastrado aquí fuera casi a la fuerza - Me disculpé, pues no parecía muy contento aquí.

- No importa - Seguía sin mirarme.

- ¡Ah! ya se! ¿has jugado alguna vez con esto? - Ahora si me miró, le mostré mi tesoro (mi psp) el negó con la cabeza .- Bien pues eso va a cambiar jeje.

Encendí la consola y la puse en sus pequeñas manitas. Me situé detrás suyo, arrodillado con las piernas un poco abiertas, para dejar su cuerpecito entre estas... casi como la noche anterior, y lo rodeé con los brazos sujetando la psp delante suyo, mostrándole para que servía cada botón y luego le dejé intentar jugar.

Al principio estaba tenso, pero poco a poco se fué relajando entre mis brazos, inmerso en la partida, ahora no parecían incomodarle mis manos situadas en su cintura. Apoyé la barbilla en su hombro derecho, para ver como movía un gorila al que le tiraban cocos y comía bananas, era un juego infantil pero era entretenido, de esos que enganchan.

Giré un poco mi rostro y hundí mi nariz en su sedoso cabello blanco. _huele muy bien. _De repente recordé por que estaba así con Near... miré a Mello, estaba concentrado, pero no precisamente en su partido. Sus ojos nos miraban seguidamente, corría torpemente, y no marcaba un gol ni intentándolo 50 veces. Estaba nervioso.... eso demostraba que mi plan estaba funcionando a la perfección, no aguantaría mucho sin explotar.

Cerré los ojos sin moverme de mi posición, creo que me estaba gustando demasiado eso de sentir su frágil figura aprisionada entre la mia.

.

Mello's POV

.

Este fué sin duda, el partido más largo de mi vida, por suerte ya terminó. Matt se pasó todo el rato abrazándote por la espalda, tocándote, oliéndote... porque te había olido... yo lo ví. Caminé hacia vosotros lleno de rábia - Matt - Le llamé para que me viera y tuviera la decéncia de quitar sus manos de ti.

- Ah Mello ¿Ya terminó el partido? ¿A cuanto habeis quedado? - Me preguntó, abriendo sus ojos para mirarme pero sin apartarse de ti.

Apreté los puños - No sé - Le dije de forma cortante. Era verdad, no sabía cuantos goles había marcado cada equipo, no le presté mucha atención al juego precisamente.

- Vaya.. te veo un poco distraído jeje - Rió un poco y acarició tu delgado cuello con sus labios, empezando por abajo y deslizándolos lenta y suavemente, hasta detenerse cerca de tu oído. Me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza, provocando que un hilillo de sangre se deslizara por el.

Oí una voz que decía "Game over" al parecer su carícia te perturbó lo suficiente como para hacerte perder la partida de lo que sea que estabas jugando.

- Matt.... - Pronunciaste su nombre algo confundido.

- Lo siento Near, pero eres tan lindo que no pude evitarlo - Bajaste la cabeza ante sus palabras, de modo que no podía ver tu expresión ahora mismo.

No quería ver más, me fuí directo a mi habitación antes de cometer un asesinato de primer grado.

Me tiré en la cama y cerré los ojos, no podía sacar de mi mente la imagen de sus manos recorriendo tu cuerpo... _sus manos_... me daban ganas de mordérselas, mordisquearlas... serrarlas con mis dientes hasta arrancárselas, para que no pudiera tocarte más.

Me pasé el resto del dia evitando encontrarme con ellos dos, no quería verlos tan juntos... me dolía verlos así.

.

Los dos dias siguientes fueron peores. Se la pasaban juntos todo el tiempo, Hablando, jugando, incluso se sentaban juntos a la hora de comer. Me había contenido hasta ahora solo porque Matt era mi amigo... si hubiese sido otra persona ya la habría ahuyentado, pero... ya no podía más, esta situación me estaba desgarrando por dentro.

Con pasos apresurados, recorrí todo el orfanato buscándolos, me dirijí a la sala común... allí estabais.

Mi intención era apartarte de Matt, retenerte para mi... eso era lo que quería más que nada en el mundo, pero... después de verte en ese momento, no pude hacer eso.

Estabas sonriendo...

Jamás te había visto así... tu sonrisa és muy bonita, deberías sonreir más a menudo. Lástima que no iba dirigida a mi, se la dedicabas a él. Estabais sentados uno frente al otro, hablando. Parecias tan feliz... ¿Tenía yo el derecho de destruir eso? no, no lo tenía. Algo se derrumbó dentro de mi, convirtiendo mi rábia en algo que no sabría describir.

Matt te hacía sentir bien, te hacía reir, te daba cariño, te mostraba su afecto y te llenaba de palabras cálidas... te daba todo lo que necesitabas para ser feliz.

Yo te he dado siempre todo lo contrário...

Near... si tu supieras, daría mi vida por ti sin dudarlo, quiero que sonrias siempre, por eso yo...

Te diste cuenta de mi preséncia y dirigiste tu oscura mirada a mi. Cuando tus ojos me identificaron tu sonrisa se desvaneció por completo, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no puedes sonreirme a mi también? yo... yo...

.

Near's POV

.

Estabas en la puerta, cuando te miré por algún motivo tu rostro se desencajó, mostrando una expresión de puro dolor, a penas dos segundos antes de que salieras corriendo.

Mello... ¿Qué te ocurre? No pude evitar preocuparme.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Near? - Me preguntó Matt. Él no te vió, pues estubo de espaldas a ti.

- No nada.

Pasé otra agradable tarde con el pelirojo, era una persona que contagiaba a los demás con su alegría. Cada vez pasaba más horas con él y menos contigo... ahora ni siquiera venías para molestarme o tirarme mis construcciones, no me gritabas, no me mandabas a callar, pero contradictoriamente cuanto más me ignorabas, más sitio ocupabas en mis pensamientos.

Entré a mi habitación, era algo tarde, por lo que me alisté para dormir. Una vez bajo mis sábanas mi mente volvió a llevarme a ti. Estás extraño últimamente, casi no hablas, ni siquiera con Matt y tienes esa mirada vacía todo el tiempo, no prestas atención a lo que hay a tu alrededor, estas perdido dentro de tu própio mundo.

- Mello...

.

Matt's POV

.

Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, dentro estaba oscuro ya que el sol, hacía horas que se había ido a dormir. Prendí la luz y alguien se me tiró encima de golpe, empotrándome contra la puerta, del susto me tragué el chicle que tenía en la boca, lástima, aún tenía sabor.

- Mello.... ¿qué...? - Me tenía sujeto por el cuello de mi rayada camisa y mantenía su otra mano cerrada en forma de puño y elevada, dispuesta a golpearme en cualquier momento.

- ¿Por qué?... ¿¡Por qué Matt!? -Temblaba, sus ojos se clavaron en los mios de tal forma que por un momento le temí.

- Tranquilízate... Mello... - Le dije en tono suave, para no alterarlo más, si eso era posible. Su respiración estaba muy agitada, seguía mirandome fijamente... ni siquiera pestañeaba. - Escucha...

- ¡¡CÁLLATE!! - Gritó, dejándo caer al fin su puño, impactándolo con violéncia contra la madera, justo al lado de mi cara. Solamente viento que produjo el golpe me dejo estático y eso que ni me rozó.

.

Silencio...

.

- Mello si esto és por Near, yo no...

- ¡HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES!.. solo escucha.. - Dejó pasar un asfixiante silencio - Pobre de ti que... que le hagas daño - Dijo despacio, con algo de dificultad, como si le costara hablar y respirar - Si lo haces, me encargaré personalmente de ti... - No me diste la oportunidad de responderte, me empujaste para apartarme de la puerta y saliste por ella.

¿Qué demonios..? ¿Qué significa eso? no Mello, golpéame, ódiame, cualquier cosa... me esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso.

No te entiendo ¿Ni siquiera intentarás luchar por él? ¿Tan fácil te rindes? ¿Qué debe pasar por tu mente para decir semejantes palabras?

Quizás no lo quieras tanto como pensé, por eso no te esfuerzas... no, eso no és. Analicé tu frase otra vez, buscando el significado de cada palabra.

Me dejé caer en el suelo, creo que ya lo entendí... ya te entendí, Mello...

Quieres que la bolita sea feliz, aunque no sea contigo... y crees que saliendo de su vida lo conseguirás.

- Mierda... - Las cosas se me han salido de las manos, mi papel de cupido ha sido un fracaso, cometí un grave error al creer que conocía lo suficientemente bien a Mello, como para predecir sus reacciones. Pero ahora, más que nunca tenía que arreglarlo.

.

.

Continuara...


	8. Conflicto

Quiero agradecer a:

.

**AnGeLuSyCaIm: **Me alegra que te guste ^^ se, esperemos que Matt arregle lo que estropeó sin querer. y en cuanto a eso que le gusta Near... ya se verá, pero es dificil no fijarte en esa bolita blanca XD arigato por comentar ;3 nos leemos.

**REMULA BLACK:** Por kami!! no te enfades!! lol XD me alegra que te guste, pero pobre Matt .__. u parece que Mello no és el único que lo quiere golpear lol jeje gracias por comentar siempre x3 y ten suerte reinscribiendo tu fic!!

**Dulccergirl:** Ya tienes el peluche de Near!! lol *muere de envidia* envidia de la sana, ne? XD gracias por comentar, espero que te agrade tambien este cap ;3

**Samantha-Kheel:** JAJAJA!! que energía niña XD me alegra que te guste, aunque me asustaste cuando dijiste "odio a Matt" XD por suerte no era cierto, tienes razón con eso del complejo de inferioridad, pero digamos que cuesta un poco de ver, por culpa de su fuerte caracter jeje. Espero que este cap te guste tambien ;3

**Escolastica: **XD tu vocavulario no tiene ningún problema, te entendí perfectamente... XD wow bueno, es que Mello cuando está en ese estado inestable, es, como tu dices sexi o¬o espero que te guste este cap tambien ;)

**neat-keehl-strife:** si pobre Mello, no se porque lo maltrato así u__u eso eso... a recuperar el amor.. me alegra que te guste, nos leemos ;3

**Theo Goldsmith:** Tus dudas de si a Matt le gusta Near, creo k se aclararán en este cap XD y no creas que tu novela es algo que no descarto, pero eso ya se verá jijiji

**AlkeMelia: **oh dios mio, que he hecho!!?? lol XD a mi me gustan ambas parejas, pero el MxN son u//u (estas iniciales, tienen trampa..al escribir "MxN" la M puede ser de cualquier de los dos )espero que tus principios vuelvan a estabilizarse, gracias por comentar, espero que te guste este tambien ;3

.

Vamos para el fic :)

* * *

.

Matt's POV

.

Después del ataque, me pasé gran parte de la noche pensando, mi plan había fallado, pero al menos logré que Mello diera voz a sus sentimientos, por que su amenaza fué eso, admitió a su manera que quería a la bolita. Suspiré e intenté relajarme.

Si lo pensaba bien, cometí otro error, había estado provocando a Mello para que se acercara más a Near y se le confesara, pero... no sé si la cosita corresponde a sus sentimientos. No quiero ni pensar que pasaría si Mello se atreviera a declararse y fuera rechazado. Tenía que descubrir que pensaba de Mello. Por suerte, Near era una persona con la que se podía hablar sin correr el riesgo de ser golpeado.

Me levanté de la cama y me alisté, pués ya casi era la hora de ir a clase. Atravesé los pasillos esquivando a los otros niños que correteaban distraidamente hasta llegar a mi destino. Nada más entrar visalumbré a los dos protagonistas del problema que tenía que resolver.

Near estaba tranquilamente jugando con dos muñequitos, haciendo que chocaran entre ellos, como si lucharan, ajeno al conflicto que había entre Mello y yo. Miré mi lugar vacío junto al rubio, éste se encontraba aparentemente tranquilo leyendo un libro. Sentí como si mis pies se hubiesen quedado pegados al suelo, impidiéndome avanzar hacia él. Tenía miedo, pero no a que me golpeara, sinó a que no me volviera a hablar nunca más.

Cogí una gran bocanada de aire y me acerqué, sentándome lentamente en mi silla -.... Buenos dias... Mello... - Dije en tono serio, mirándole como si le hubiese preguntado algo importante y esperara una respuesta de sus labios. Pero no me respondió, ni siquiera levantó la mirada de su libro - Buenos dias Mello - Elevé un poco más mi voz, repitiendo el saludo.

Él suspiró y cerró los ojos un momento, como si meditara si yo era digno de sus palabras o no. Sus manos apretaron con fuerza las páginas, creando pequeñas arrugas en ellas. Fué entonces que me percaté que su mano derecha estaba vendada, deduje que él mismo se la envolvió, ya que las vendas estaban puestas de cualquier manera. Recordé el puñetazo que dió a mi puerta, nadie podía golpear una superficie dura de esa forma, sin lastimarse a si mismo. _Debiste golpearme a mi... Mello._

- Dias... Jeevas. - Me respondió, eso era bueno, aunque lo hiciera por mi apellido, cosa que ya no era tan buena.

Pero seguía sin mirarme - Mello, tenemos que hablar... - Le dije, intentando encontrar su mirada, pero él solo agachó más el rostro, escondiendo los ojos bajo su desordenado flequillo. Me levanté de mi sitio, me situé frente a él y le sujeté por los hombros, moviéndole un poco, obligándole así a mirarme - Escu... - Pero cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los mios, se me encojió el corazón, ya no pude seguir hablando.

- Déjame tranquilo, Matt - Dijo en un tono demasiado suave para mi gusto, bajando otra vez la mirada. Quité despacio mis manos temblorosas de él y volví a sentarme en mi sitio.

Mello... Estaba sufriendo, sus ojos... sus ojos estaban hinchados y enrojecidos, entornados por unas pronunciadas ojeras y desprendian tanta tristeza... Seguramente pasó la noche llorando. La culpabilidad me golpeó con fuerza, yo era el único culpable de su sufrimiento. Perdóname... Mello...

..

Las clases pasaron sin que me diera cuenta, pues mi mente divagaba muy lejos del mundo real, me la pasé intentando buscar soluciones sin mucho éxito.

Recogí mis cosas y para cuando me quise dar cuenta, Mello ya había desaparecido._ ¡Maldición! _ahora seguro ya no le vería hasta mañana, tiene la habilidad de saber desaparecer cuando le interesa.

- Matt - Una voz me volvió a la realidad, era Near - Te has peleado con Mello.

- Bueno, no exactamente pero sí - Le respondí, aunque en realidad él no me preguntó nada, simplemente lo afirmó.

- ¿Por qué? - Esta vez si preguntó, mirando hacia un lado y jugando con su cabello. No supe que responder - No tienes que responder si no quieres - Comentó al notar que su pregunta me incomodó.

En los pocos dias que he estado junto a la bolita, me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas sobre él, como por ejemplo, su gran capacidad para descifrar las emociones de los demás, por eso me pregunto, cómo és que no ha notado que Mello muere por él, aunque no puedo culparlo, ya que ni yo mismo, que soy quien ha pasado mas tiempo junto a él, puedo saber que pasa por su mente, cosa que me dejó bien clara esta pasada noche.

Mello era como un libro escrito en un idioma desconocido y Near uno con las páginas en blanco. Ambos indescifrables, era imposible leer lo que transcurría en su interior.

- Near... ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? - Él asintió. Quizás fuera algo precipitado y directo, pero... - Dime... ¿Qué piensas tú de Mello? - No perdía nada con intentarlo.

Su expresión no cambió, actuó como si le hubiese preguntado sobre el clima - ¿En qué sentido?

-Bueno, en el sentido de... bueno pues... - ¡Muy mal! se supone que era él quien se tenía que poner nervioso, no yo. - Quiero decir.... que si Mello te... te ... - No me mires así cosita mia.... - Te...

- ¿Me? - Me intentaste ayudar un poco, al ver que me atragantaba con mis própias palabras.

Tus ojos permanecian clavados en los mios, expectantes, como pocas veces, ya que no solías mirar nunca a los demás directamente. Me ponían nervioso - Si Mello te... gusta - Me sonrojé _¿Qué me pasa? _- Como más que un amigo, me re-refiero - Le aclaré, intentando que mi voz dejara de temblar.

- Entiendo - Al parecer él entendió algo, pero yo no entendí que és lo que entendió.

-¿Entonces? - Le insistí, al ver que no respondía.

- Por cierto Matt.... - Dejó de mirarme, cosa que agradecí mentalmente - ¿No tienes que hacer algo en algún lugar?

- ¿Eh? no que yo sepa.

- ¿Estás seguro? - Volvió a mirarme, reflectando en sus orbes un brillo más frío que de costumbre. Entonces entendí que me estaba echando de forma educada. Creo que necesitaba estar solo para pensar.

- ¡Oh! si... si claro, sí que tengo que hacer... errr... algo jeje - Solo pude sonreir nerviosamente. Near era muy tajante cuando hablaba - Nos vemos luego.

.

Near´s POV

.

Matt se fué, así que yo me encaminé, como hacía cada tarde a la sala común. Me pregunto que debe haber pasado, nunca imaginé que ellos dos se enfadarian algún dia, se veían tan unidos...

Aunque no era eso lo que me daba vueltas en la cabeza ahora mismo. ¿Por qué Matt me preguntó si me gustabas? y ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?

Hacía unos dias que todo era confuso, pasé de estar solo a tenerte a ti y a Matt cerca. Pero tú te comportabas de forma imprópia y mostrabas claros signos de celos. En cuanto a Matt, sus acciones eran las que más me hacían dudar. Se había convertido como en mi sombra y me tocaba más de lo necesário, pero me fijé que solo lo hacía cuando tú estabas presente, exceptuando algunas veces. Eso me daba a creer que lo hacía para provocarte... y esa última pregunta que me hizo, solo fortalecía mis creéncias, era como si quisiera asegurarse de que yo no fuera un obstáculo entre vosotros, cosa que encuentro poco lógica, ya que soy la última persona en la que te fijarías.

En resumen, lo más coherente era pensar que me estaba utilizando para darte celos y que te fijaras en él... esta teoría sería fiable al 100% sinó fuera porque las piezas no me encajaban del todo, siento que se me escapaba un detalle de vital importáncia, me falta la pieza principal para resolver el puzzle. Además.... Matt no parece de esa clase de personas que utilizaría a otra para su benefício, por más que me esfuerce, no puedo percibir malas intenciones de él y mentiría si negara que me agrada su compañía.

Dejé de pensar sobre este tema, no podía sacar conclusiones precipitadas, así que a partir de ahora me fijaría aún más en los detalles, pero primero debía aclarar mis própios pensamientos antes de intentar entender los de los demás. Porque antes de hablar de ellos dos, tenía que empezar conmigo mismo.

Recogí todas las piezas de colores que usé para apilarlas y me levanté, llevándome conmigo los dos muñecos de acción que me habían acompañado desde el início del dia. Ya pasaba un poco de la hora de cenar, así que me dirigí al comedor.

El pasillo estaba desierto, todos debían estar comiendo ya. Pude oír unas risas que venían de más adelante, a medida que avanzaba las oía más fuerte, esas voces me eran fastidiosamente familiares. Al doblar la esquina pude ver a los que armaban semejante jaleo... Eran Roy y sus amigos. Tenía que pasar por su lado para llegar al comedor, así que, intentando pasar desapercibido, me arramblé tanto como pude a la pared opuesta de la que se encontraban y pasé discretamente, esperando que no me vieran. Una de las leyes del orfanato era: "Aléjate de Roy y no tendrás problemas" y la verdad era así.

- ¡Mirad, pero si és Blancanieves! - Me vió... y no solo eso, los cinco se pusieron a mi alrededor creando un círculo, quedando yo en medio. Creo que hoy no cenaré.

- Buenas noches Roy y compañía - Les saludé - ¿Os importaría dejarme pasar, por favor?

- ¿Habeis oído eso? quiere pasar... ¡¡JAJAJAJA!! - Se echaron a reir. Yo no debí entender el chiste, pues no le ví la grácia. - ¿Cómo és que no estás con la niñita y el friki? - Pude notar algo de resentimiento al nombrarles, supongo que era normal, pues se podría decir que ellos dos eran los únicos que les enfrentaban.

- Se llaman Mello y Matt - No me gustaba que los llamaran así.

- ¡¡Les digo como sale de los coj----!! - Me empujó, haciendo que cayera en los brazos del chico que estaba situado detrás mio, el cual también me empujó y así sucesivamente fuí pasando de unas manos a otras hasta que en una de esas acabé en el suelo.

Al verme desparramado rieron a todo pulmón. Me incorporé otra vez - ¿Puedo irme ya? - Esperaba que con haberme tratado como a una pelota un rato, quedaran satisfechos.

- Ni hablar, primero debes disculparte... - ¿Era necesário que gritara tanto al hablar? - ... Por haberme llevado antes la contrária.

Suspiré - Está bien... siento haberte llevado la contrária antes - ¿Por qué no pasaba nadie por el corredor cuando se necesitaba?

- No lo haces bien - Rió, esa geticulación retorcida adornando su cara - Para disculparte te tienes que arrodillar y suplicar ¡jajaja!

- Me pregunto por qué siempre pides que los demás se arrodillen ante ti - Dejó de reir y se dedicó a escucharme - Aunque la respuesta és bien simple. Eres una persona insegura y cobarde, por eso Tienes la necesidad de ver a los demás por debajo tuyo, para sentirte alguien superior... algo que no eres en realidad. - Su rostro quedó deformado por la rábia y su puño no tardó en impactar en mi mejilla.

Caí en el suelo, el cual se manchó de color carmesí. Llevé una de mis manos a la zona afectada, dolía, no sabía si me sangraba el labio o la nariz, aunque creo que eran ambas cosas, aún así, volví a ponerme en pié, sin mostrar expresión alguna... no permitiría darles la satisfacción de verme mostrar dolor.

- Tus actos solo demuestran la dificultad que tienes para resolver problemas y procesar grandes cantidades de información verbal, usando por consecuente la violéncia al no tener la capacidad suficiente de razonamiento. - Sabía lo que me esperaba ahora, pero ante eso solo sonreí... con esa mueca, como diría Mello, de demente.

- ¡¡¡¡ VOY A CERRARTE LA BOCA PARA SIEMPREEE!!!!

..

.

Mello's POV

.

Me pasé la tarde, aunque suene mal, escondiéndome de Matt, podía ser muy persistente cuando quería. Tuve que coger comida a escondidas para no coincidir con él a la hora de cenar. No estuviste con él esta tarde, que extraño... ví como preguntó por ti varias veces a otros niños. Al parecer tú también decidiste esconderte de él, no pude hacer más que reirme ante eso.

Los maestros empezaban a pedir a todos que fueramos a nuestras habitaciones a dormir... las diez era la hora límite, por así decirlo. Por el camino se me cruzó Roy, hice una mueca, el solo verle me asqueaba. Él me dedicó una sonrisa extraña de prepoténcia, no sé por qué, pero me dió mala espina. Sus cuatro paparras empezaron a cuchichear algo entre risas... solo alcancé a entender "ya verá" "cerrado" y "divertido" decidí ignorarles, no vaya a ser que se me pegue su estupidez.

Apresuré mis pasos a mi habitación, pues me pareció ver una cabecita roja y solo conocía a un pelirojo. Una vez hube cerrado la puerta detrás de mi, respiré tranquilo, había conseguido evitar a Matt todo el dia.

Me puse el pijama y me metí en mi cama... espero poder dormir hoy, ya que hace dias que padezco de insomnio. Cerré los ojos, estaba muy cansado... creo que hoy sí dormiré.

Pasaron menos de diez segundos cuando empecé a oír un golpeteo, primero creí que llamaban a la puerta, pero agudicé más mi oído y no era así... el ruido venía del armario. No pude evitar recordar esa estúpida película que vimos, se me puso la piel de punta.

- Mello... - ¡Joder! ahora también oía una voz.

Prendí la pequeña lámpara de luz y me levanté caminando de puntitas hacia el ruido... mi mano se elevó hacia el pomo del armario, quedando suspendida en el aire, dudando en si abrir o no. Pero no és que tuviera miedo, por que no lo tengo.

- Mello... - Bueno, quizás un poco.

Tragué fuerte y abrí la puerta de un tirón... - ¡¡NEAR!! - Grité tu nombre al verte en ese estado.

Estabas amarrado de pies y manos, pero lo que me alarmó, fué ver sangre en tu delicado rostro. Rápidamente te saqué de ahí y me arrodillé en el suelo para desatarte. Al estar fuera de la oscuridad del mueble, pude ver que estabas todo magullado y algo aturdido.

Un solo nombre vino a mi mente "Roy"_ ¡cabrón! _la rábia se encendió dentro de mi, iba a matarlo, nadie... NADIE hacia daño a Near.

Mi primer impulso fué levantarme e ir a buscarlo, pero tus brazos cerrándose alrededor de mi cintura lo impidieron. Me estabas abrazando, hubiese disfrutado de ese contacto si no fuera porque estabas temblando.

- Por favor, Mello... no me dejes solo.

Con algo de miedo, te devolví el abrazo, sintiendo como te tranquilizabas un poco... así, en mis brazos, en los mios, no en los de otra persona. Nunca te dejaré Near... nunca más permitiré que nada ni nadie te haga daño.

.

.

Continuara...


	9. Rábia

Agradezco a:

.

**AlkeMelia:** jeje me alegra que tu estabilidad mental vuelva poco a poco a tu sitio, espero que con este cap, vuelva del todo :3 gracias por comentar

**Samantha-Kheel:** oh dios mio! siento que mi vida corre peligro y no sé porqué o__ou XD tienes razón, seria un insulto para los gorilas, pues los simios demuestran a veces mas inteligencia que algunos humanos. Eto... guarda tu esponja ^^u mira, para que no te enfades, hoy dejaré a Matt tranquilito jeje, nos leemos ;3

**Miyoko-chibi:** Me alegra que te guste y que se te hiciera corto, eso me dá por entender que no se hace pesado leerlo, gracias por comentar, nos leemos :3

**REMULA BLACK:** Tienes razón hay un buen enredo, ni yo misma se como deshacerlo, eso es tarea de Matt XD *se quita la faena de encima* sep, estaria bien que Near respondiera a esa pregunta, pues del fic es el unico personaje, que no se sabe que piensa .... los peluchitos *o* que suerte tienes *muere de envidia, pero luego resucita gracias al gran poder (?)*) espero leer pronto los frutos de tu inspiracion x3

**Fwinkz:** Me alegra oír que no transtorné mucho las personalidades, aunque como son aun niños cuasta un poco ^^u me alegra que te guste y espero que este cap te guste también ;3

**Theo Goldsmith:** Que bien que te guste, gracias por comentar, nos estamos leyendo ;3 (aunque el final, lo escribí estando casi dormida) XD

**Beyond_Birthday_LOVER:** Niña..... me alagas demasiado u//u y eso me apena... bueno, por suerte soy como Matt y no tengo verguenza XDD me alegra que te guste y te anime... me siento util ahora, mi msn lo pondre en mi perfil cuando lo actualice ;3 ja ne!

**Escolastica:** Pues a mi me gustan tus problemas de vocabulario, porque he leido tus escritos y me encantan *o* en serio. Me alegra que te guste, a mi tambien me estremece cuando leo algo donde Mello llora o sufre, pobrecito ;__; arigato por comentar

**Dulccergirl:** WoW espero que tengas tiempo, si falta algo aqui son mas fics de MxN, gracias por comentar ;3

.

Y ahora para el fic, este me costó escribirlo, pues mi gatita de tan solo unos 6 meses de vida, enfermó y no se le podía hacer nada.... solo ver como agonizaba dia tras dia... hasta que este sábado 3 de abril, murió practicamente en mis manos... era tan bonita y tan pequeña...és una lástima, ojalá pudiera haberla ayudado y evitar que sufriera.

bueno, dejo este tema que no viene al caso y ahora si vamos pa el fic.

.

* * *

.

Mello's POV

.

_"Por favor, Mello... No me dejes solo"_

No podía parar de repetir esa frase dentro de mi mente. Nunca te imaginé pidiéndome algo así.

Seguiste sin moverte unos minutos más. Tu cuerpo apoyado sobre mis muslos (pues yo aún estaba arrodillado, sentándome sobre la parte baja de mis piernas) y tu rostro escondido en mi abdomen, sintiendo tu respiración, cada vez más suave. Elevé una de mis manos que descansaba en tu espalda y la llevé a tu cabeza, deslizando con una delicadeza qué creí que no tenía, mis dedos entre tu suave cabello plateado, como si lo peinara.

Ante el contacto levantaste un poco el rostro para mirarme, tus ojos permanecian entrecerrados y me miraban entre confundidos y analizantes. Supongo que sentir como la persona que "te odia" te abrace y acaricie, debe resultar confuso ¿Verdad Near?

Despacio, quitaste los brazos que rodeaban mi cintura y te incorporaste quedando sentado frente a mi, aunque no me hubiese importado que no me soltaras nunca. Empezaste a juguetear con tu pelo algo nerviosamente mirando algún punto del suelo, seguramente te sentias avergonzado por tu comportamiento, ya que te habías mostrado débil ante mi.

- Grácias por sacarme del armario - Decidí no darle un segundo significado a tu frase, por el bien de ambos.

- No és nada - Dije como quien no quiere la cosa. Empezaste a levantarte y ví como al moverte llevabas una de tus pequeñas manos cerca de tus costillas - ¡Near! ... ¿Qué te duele? - Me miraste sorprendido por el tono que usé y yo me maldije por no ser capaz de esconder mi preocupación.

- No sé... creo que todo - Respondiste con tu habitual calma. Ahora sí mataría a ese bastardo, no volvería a tocarte ni la sombra. ¡Ya verá!... Matt y yo le cogeremos y... No espera, se supone que no me hablo con él, no debo incluirlo en mis planes. - Vamos, tus heridas deben tratarse - No te dí opción de replicar, te agarré por un brazo e hice que te sentaras en mi cama. Me dirigí otra vez al armario y extrage del cajón un botiquín de emergéncia que siempre tenía allí guardado, dejándolo a tu lado encima de la mesita. - No te muevas de aquí - Te ordené, señalando con el dedo índice el lugar donde te encontrabas, para dejarte más claras mis palabras.

A pasos veloces me fuí hacia la puerta y salí por ella, no sin mirarte por última vez antes de cerrarla, para asegurarme que no te movías.

Pocos minutos después, volví a entrar con un recipiente lleno de agua y paños límpios. Me senté a tu lado y te miré, mi expresión detonaba lo cabreado que estaba, aunque no era contigo.

Tenías el labio partido y sangre seca manchando parte de tu piel. Noté como te ponías algo nervioso y mirabas a un lado, fué entonces que me dí cuenta que había estado un buen rato mirándote fijamente con una mueca no muy agradable.

- Mello yo... no me he movido - Lo dijiste tan serio, que tuve que toser un poco para no soltar una carcajada. ¿En verdad pensabas que te miraba así por eso? vaya ideas tienes, Near.

- Así me gusta... que me obedezcas - Te dije con falsa arrogáncia, solo para seguirte un poco la corriente, mientras humedecía el paño con agua - Ahora sigue quieto - Con cuidado exagerado, empecé a limpiar la sangre reseca, que a causa del tiempo que llevaba ahí había adquirido una tonalidad roja oscura, casi negra - Dime... ¿Quién te a hecho esto? - Ya sabía la respuesta, pero quería ver si confiabas lo suficiente en mi como para contármelo.

Te quedaste en silencio, meditando, hasta que tu pequeña boca se abrió para dejar escapar un suspiro seguido de tu voz - No sirve de nada que te responda una cosa de la que ya sabes la respuesta - Te miré incrédulo, a veces tenía la sensación que podias leer la mente ¿Cómo podias saber si yo sabía algo o no? Debiste ver el gran interrogante que era mi cara ahora mismo, porque proseguiste. - Sé que sabes quién fué por tres razones obvias: La primera; Eres lo suficientemente inteligente para llegar a sacar una conclusión acertada tú solo sin necesidad que yo te la diga. La segunda; Solo hay una persona que perdería su tiempo golpeándome. Los otros niños solo se me acercan y/o hablan cuando no entienden alguna cosa de clases o quieren ayuda para alguna tarea, pero una vez obtienen lo que quieren de mi, olvidan completamente mi existéncia, así que eso los descarta, no sacarían nada golpeándome. - Near... No pude más que sentir lástima por ti, era verdad... siempre estabas solo y lo peor és que si alguien te ofrecía su compañía era solo por interés, seguro te sientes mal por eso, aunque no lo demuestres. El hecho que lo hayas nombrado, significa que sí te afecta. Lo has dicho en voz alta para aligerar un poco el peso de tu alma.

- Y... ¿Y la tercera razón? - Pregunté, para romper el siléncio que habias creado y sacarte del estado ausente en el que entraste.

- El hecho de que me hayan encerrado en tu armario y no en cualquier otro lugar. Al igual que antes, solo hay una persona que tiene suficientes agallas para plantarte cara, porque como tú mismo sabrás, eres alguien temido. - Dejaste pasar un breve silencio - Lo que me recuerda una cosa, me dejó un mensaje para ti, dijo: "Dile a la niñita que él será el siguiente".

- ¡¡ESE CABRÓN, te ha utilizado de advertencia!! - Me levánte de un salto, furioso, temblando de rábia.

- Por favor Mello, no grites, los demás duermen. Cálmate.

- ¿¡¡QUÉ ME CALME!!? ¡¡Mira como te han dejado!! - Mi respiración se alteró, por lo que empecé a jadear - ¡¡Si quería algo tenía que venir directo a mi, no usarte a ti!! - Practicamente corrí hacia la puerta, no habría un mañana para ese tio.

- Para Mello - No sé en que momento saltaste de la cama y corriste detrás de mi, pero ahora permanecias colgado de un de mis brazos, intentando retenerme.

- ¡SUÉLTAME! - Moví mi brazo con algo de violencia para soltarme de tu agarre, pero no funcionaba. Así que hice un movimiento más fuerte y brusco, haciendo que salieras despedido atrás, cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

Una vez libre me dispuse a seguir mi camino, pero me detuve al ver que no te levantabas - Cálmate... Mello - Susurraste sin levantarte, sin poder ocultar que te dolía ya que tu voz sonó quebrada.

- ¿Near...? - Toda la rábia que tenía se esfumó como por arte de mágia, ahora dentro de mi solo habitaba la preocupación - ¿Te he hecho daño.. Near? - Pero no me respondias, solo susurrabas una y otra vez "Cálmate Mello" Caminé hacia ti, dejándome caer de rodillas a tu lado, sintiendo como mis piernas y mis manos temblaban - Yo no quería... Near... yo... - Seguias con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y con la respiración entrecortada.

- Cálmate, Mello... - Entonces, ví algo que jamás pensé que vería... una lágrima se escapó de tus parpados cerrados, dejando un camino húmedo por tu pálida mejilla.

Estabas llorando, por mi culpa... me sentí la peor criatura del universo - Ya me calmo, Near... ya pasó... no llores más - Te dije en el tono más suave y dulce que podía salir de mi, ni yo mismo me reconocí la voz al hacerlo.

Te abracé con fuerza, apretándote contra mi pecho y alejándote del frio suelo - Me..llo - Gemiste débilmente - M-me duele - Near, a mi también me duele verte así, yo... - La espal..da.. - ¿Eh? Rápidamente aparté mis manos de tu espalda.

- ¿Qué tienes en la espalda? - No esperé que respondieras, me puse detrás tuyo, te levanté la camisa y ... - ................ - Me guardé mis maldiciones e intenté calmarme otra vez, no quería preocuparte más.

Ahora entendí porque una simple caída te había dolido tanto... tu espalda estaba toda morada, y cuando digo toda, és TODA... És como si pudiera verlo, ver lo que pasó. Seguramente te hiciste un ovillo mientras te golpeaban, para reducir el numero de zonas dañadas... por lo que casi todos los golpes los recibiste ahí. Eso también explica tu "llanto" no llorabas, simplemente te saltó una lágrima por el dolor. Respiré profundo y te llevé otra vez a mi cama.

- Quítate la camisa.

.

Near's POV

.

No sé que viste bajo mi camisa, pero después de eso tu comportamiento cambió. Tus facciones se contraían y se relajaban como si sufrieras un tic nervioso. Te obedecí y empecé a desabrochar los botones de la prenda blanca.

No me considero una persona vergonzosa, pero... tu penetrante mirada me estaba haciendo volver pudoroso. Tus ojos no perdian un solo detalle, examinaban cada centímetro de piel que iba siendo expuesta a medida que la camisa quedaba abierta y luego resbalaba por mis hombros para acabar olvidada a un lado.

Ya había hecho lo que me pediste, pero no te moviste, solo me seguias mirando, al menos tu expresión ahora estaba más relajada, más bien estabas como ido. Tosí un poco haciendo que reaccionases.

- P-parece que en tu moretón no tienes pechos - Omití cualquier comentário ante eso, era bien claro que estabas nervioso. Te pasaste el dorso de la mano por tu frente, secándote el sudor que en algún momento hizo acto de preséncia, parecias tener calor y eso que hacía más bién frío - Voltéate y.. voltéate.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Mello? - Cómo respuesta solo recibí un "cállate y voltéate de una vez" noté que estabas sonrojado, pero decidí no preguntar más y hacer lo que me dijiste.

Me obligaste a recostarme boca a bajo. Tu almohada huele a chocolate y champú... huele a ti. Oí un ruido como el que se produce al abrir un bote y segundos después sentí tus manos sobre mi piel... dí un pequeño brinco, estaban muy frías y pringosas.

- ¿Te duele? - No te veía, pero noté preocupación en tu voz.

- No, pero está frio.

- De aquí un rato arderá, pero te irá muy bien, dentro de pocos días ya no tendrás ni rastro de golpes - Me explicaste, empezando a mover tus manos en forma de masaje, expandiéndo ese producto.

Cerré los ojos, tus caricias me estaban relajando, era como si tus manos ahuyentaran el dolor, dejándome solo una agradable sensación por donde pasaban - Mello... - Suspiré tu nombre - Si sigues así me voy a dormir - Te dije, pues ya era incapaz de abrir mis ojos, era como si los tuviera pegados.

- Entonces duérmete, Near - Me susurraste suavemente.

- Pero... estoy en tu cama... ¿Dónde dormirás tú? - Ahora también me costaba trabajo abrir la boca, si no me levantaba ahora caería en el país de los sueños.

- No te preocupes por eso, puedo dormir en el suelo... tú duerme tranquilo, Near.

Ya oía tu voz como un eco lejano - En el suelo.... cogerás frio... no...

.

Mello's Pov

.

¿Te has dormido? - ¿Near? - silencio. Parece que sí. Paseé mis manos unos momentos más por tu piel... tan suave, aún estando maltratada y luego me dispuse a taparte, pero estabas encima de las mantas, si intentaba abrir la cama te despertaría. Saqué dos colchas de dentro del armario, te cubrí con la más gruesa de ellas y con la otra me cubrí yo mismo una vez me tumbé en el suelo.

Al parecer pasaría otra noche sin dormir, no sé cuantas llevaba ya en vela. Era muy incómodo, el suelo estaba muy duro y frío. Me abracé a mi mismo y comencé a temblar, aún así, no me arrepentía de estar aquí si sabía que tú estabas cómodo y caliente... aunque seguramente mañana me levante con dolor general óseo y un buen resfriado, pero solo por el hecho de saber que estarás bién, me merece cualquier sacrificio.

..

Pasó solo como media hora y ya me sentía entumecido, pero no importa, soy un tipo fuerte, esto no és nada que no pueda aguantar.

- ¿Mello? ... ¿Mello dónde estás? - Tu voz me sobresaltó, no esperaba que me hablaras de golpe.

- Estoy aquí Near - Me incorporé y prendí la lamparilla de la mesita de noche - ¿Qué te ocurre?.. ¿No puedes dormir?... ¿Te duele algo? - Parecias más dormido que despierto, no me respondiste, solo llevaste tu cansada mirada a la manta del suelo.

- Mello... no puedes dormir en el suelo, te resfriarás - Te frotaste los ojitos, intentando espabilarte - Será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación, así tendrás tu cama - Dijiste levantándote.

- ¡No! - No te vayas Near, quédate conmigo... siempre, no me importa si tengo que dormir el resto de mi vida en el suelo... pero quédate. Lástima que no me atreva a decirte esto en voz alta... - Quédate aquí.

- Pero... - Te acallé colocando un dedo sobre tus labios.

- Nada Near, tú te quedas y asunto cerrado - Me dí cuenta que aún estabas sin camisa, así que te presté una de las mias.

Te iba grande, y viéndote ahora, era la primera vez que te veía de negro... te sentaba bien. Me gustas tanto, Near... Me miraste interrogante, no me extraña, debía llevar una cara de bobo en estos momentos que daba miedo. Me volví a recostar en el suelo, y tú te metiste dentro de la cama, pero te quedaste sentado, mirándome.

- Mello... tienes frío.

- No tengo frío - Respondí a tu afirmación.

- ¿Entonces por qué tiemblas?

- No tiemblo y ahora duerme - Te dí la espalda y cerré los ojos, esperando que tú hicieras lo mismo.

- Sí tiemblas - Eres la persona más terca que he conocido nunca, a excepción de Matt, claro.

- No.

- Por favor Mello... acuéstate conmigo.

- ................. - Agradecí el hecho de estar de espaldas, por que mi cara parecía la nariz de un payaso. ¿No te dás cuenta de lo malinterpretable que resulta tu frase? - N-no - Esta vez ya no pude darte una negativa con tanta seguridad como la anterior.

- Entonces me voy - Te levantaste de nuevo.

- Está bien - Gruñí, mirándote aún rojo de vergüenza - ¿Si me meto en la cama te callarás? - Tú asentiste, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa - Pero no rias así... pareces un demente - Hiciste una pequeña mueca ante mi comentário, pero volviste a la cama, dejándome espacio en ella.

- Buenas noches Mello - Dijiste acurrucándote.

- Noches... - Apagué la luz y aprovechando que ahora no podías verme por la oscuridad, sonreí... de la forma más sincera y feliz que había sonreido nunca. Estabas aquí, a mi lado, te sentía y esta vez no era un sueño.

.

.

Continuara...


	10. Por protegerte

Primero agradecer a:

.

**REMULA BLACK:** Jeje, me alegra que te guste, por mi parte adoro darles doble sentido a la s frases, asi que no puedo evitar ponerlas XD. En cuanto al lo otro: Las otras series que me gustan, son yu yu hakusho... hunterxhunter (me encanta, sobre todo Hisoka e Illumi, no se que tienen que me ponen tonta XD) fma tambien me gusta y no se ahora, hay muchas.. pero como ahora no tengo mucho tiempo, no estoy muy actualizada con los animes -__-u . me encantaria ver tu crossover, aunque dos de las tres serie no las haya visto ^^ nos leemos ;3

**Escolastica:** XD tu Mello tambien me gusta XD sabes darle ese toque agresivo que yo no sé darle :3 me alegra que te siga gustando el fic, yo tambien espero que el pelirojo se decida . gracias por comentar siempre, nos leemos ;3

**Theo Goldsmith:** Me alegra que te guste y te haga reir ;3 y no te preocupes, tu telenovela la tengo presente, pudiera ser que algo pase... o puede ser que no o__o ¿quien sabe? XD nos leemos ;3

**AlkeMelia:** Peter Matt.... xD jeje me alegra que te guste mi fic, que te divierta, jeje creo que alguien echó de menos a cierto pelirojo XD bueno, en este cap volverá :3 espero no decepcionarte, nos leemos ;3

**Samantha-Kheel:** Pues a mi Near, no se, me dá lástima, parece muy solo, eso es triste.... me alegra que te guste y que no me ataques XD y para acabar de complacerte veras a tu chico de los goggles XD NOS LEEMOS ;3

**AnGeLuSyCaIm:** A mi tambien me gustaria cuidarlo u//U es tan tan tan... (no, no es el sonido de una campana (?)) XD me alegra que te guste, gracias por comentar ;3

**BEYOND_BIRTHDAY_VAMPIRE_PRINCE:** SEEEE!!! NERONIA DOMINARÁ EL MUNDOOO!!! OoÓ XD .... ^^u siento la espera, aunque en este capitulo me demoré aun más ^^uu arigato por comentar ;3

**Fwinkz:** Me alegra que te guste y espero que te siga gustando n__n ya veremos que haran los dos M XD aun no tengo un final claro, podria pasar cualquier cosa, gracias por comentar ;3

**Miyoko-chibi: **Arigato por comentar, espero que te guste este cap tambien, nos estamos leyendo ;3

.

Y ahora ppara el fic o__O esta vez me costó escribirlo, por culpa de un ataque sorpresivo de pereza y falta de inspiración.. ^^U pero me exprimí el cerebro y logré que algo saliera de el XD

* * *

.

Near's POV

.

En algún momento noté que te acercabas a mi muy despacio, acabando con la poca distáncia que separaba nuestros cuerpos, pegando tu espalda contra la mia, ofreciéndonos calor mútuo. Después de eso ya no te moviste más, parece ser que mi cuerpo te produjo el tan conocido efecto brasero y caiste dormido en pocos minutos, por eso és que tu respiración se volvió más suave y pausada. Me alegro de que descanses, parecias muy cansado, dormir te hará bien.

Por mi parte, estaba completamente desvelado y no pude evitar ponerme a pensar en lo que había pasado un par de horas atrás. Cuando me encontraste en tu armario, parecias tan preocupado... y no solo eso, me cuidaste...¿Por qué?

Tú siempre me dices que me odias, incluso que te molesta mi preséncia, pero luego tus actos, como los de hoy, contradicen completamente tus palabras.... Me confundes, pero a la vez me gusta... Me ha gustado sentirme un poco mimado por alguien, aunque sea por una sola vez. Sentir que alguien te cuida... que se preocupa por ti, és una sensación reconfortante, pero sé que no debo acostumbrarme a ella, porque tú y Matt pronto volvereis a alejaros de mi, tal como vinisteis os ireis otra vez... Y me volveré a quedar solo.

Decidí cambiar de pensamientos y centrarme en otra cosa, porque si había algo que no me gustaba, eso era la autocompasión.

Lo importante ahora era tener en mente la amenaza de Roy, según sus palabras tú serias el siguiente, y si tenemos en cuenta que ellos són cinco, más grandes y más fuertes... Tú tienes un 0% de posibilidades de ganarles o de salir entero. Tengo que evitar que te quedes solo en algún momento, pero aunque yo permanezca todo el día contigo, no te serviré de mucho, por eso, cuando nos levantemos, debo localizar a Matt, él tiene mucha fuerza, lo sé porque cuando me abrazaba o me levantaba, podía notar el movimiento y la dureza de sus músculos a través de su camiseta de rayas, y sé que él te protegerá, aunque esteis enfadados por algún motivo que aún desconozco, pero que espero descubrir.

La primera clase consistirá en educación física, por lo que todos nos encontraremos en los vestuarios, eso resultará peligroso, pues el profesor no nos vigila mientras nos cambiamos de ropa, y tengo el presentimiento de que ese será el lugar donde empezará todo.

Bostecé, será mejor que intente coger el sueño otra vez, mañana será un dia movidito y necesitaré estar al 100%.

.

Matt's POV

.

Miré mi reloj de pulsera, eran pasadas las cuatro de la mañana y yo me encontraba como un idiota revisando todos los rincones del orfanato por sexta vez. Mis ojos se centraron en los muñecos que sostenía entre las manos... tus muñecos, los que encontré tirados en el suelo en uno de los corredores junto a unas sospechosas marcas de sangre.

Me froté las sienes, intentando alejar el dolor de cabeza que me abordó, tenía un mal presentimiento, te había estado esperando a la hora de cenar, pero no apareciste y luego encontré los muñecos. Había mirado en los jardines, en las aulas, y en algunas de las habitaciones de otros niños, pero era como si te hubieras volatilizado. Estuve dos veces a punto de ir al cuarto de Mello a pedirle ayuda, pero al final no llegué a llamar a la puerta, seguro que no quería ni verme.

Dirigí mis pasos otra vez a tu habitación, por si a caso hubieses vuelto a ella, rezando por el camino para que así fuera. Abrí la puerta - ¿Near? - Al no recibir respuesta, prendí la luz, encontrándome solo con tu cama vacía.

Me permití darles un descanso a mis pies y me senté en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la cama.

Near... ¿Dónde estás? Si te ha pasado algo, yo... nunca me lo perdonaría...

.

Mello's POV

.

Me obligué a abrir los ojos al oír el insistente sonido que emitía ese fastidioso aparato, más conocido como despertador, por suerte una visita de mi puño sobre su metálica cabeza, bastó para comprar su silencio.

Me estiré perezosamente con movimientos felinos, no recordaba la última vez que había dormido tan bien. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis lábios, algo raro, pues suelo despertarme de mal humor. Pero hoy no, por que hoy... estás aquí conmigo. Volteé la cabeza en donde estabas, bueno, donde se supone que debias estar... porque tu lado de la cama estaba vacío.

Una horrible sensación me recorrió el cuerpo, no podía ser... ¿Habrá sido solo otro sueño? Me incorporé levemente y de forma veloz recorrí con mis ojos toda la habitación. En el suelo había la colcha que saqué y también ví el botiquin y tu camisa. Suspiré de alivio y dejé caer otra vez mi cabeza en la almohada, mirando distraidamente el techo, pues me encontraba tumbado boca arriba... Habias estado aquí y... me abrazaste. Me sonrojé al recordar tus delgados bracitos rodeándome, volví a sonreir, entonces fuí consciente de un peso sobre mi estómago, levanté las mantas para ver la causa y... ahí estabas, acurrucado, usando mi torso de cojín.

Te me quedé viendo, hipnotizado con el ritmo de tu respiración. Te acurrucaste aún más, buscando el calor que yo te robé al quitarte las mantas de encima, cosa que causó que poco a poco tus párpados se fueran abriendo, dejándome apreciar las dos joyas oscuras que ocultabas bajo ellos .

- Buenos dias Mello - Me saludaste, pestañeando unas cuantas veces, intentando acostumbrar la vista a la luz que entraba por la ventana semi abierta.

- Dias... - Te diste cuenta de donde tenías la cabeza, por lo que te incorporaste deprisa, seguramente temiendo que me molestara. Me miraste por el rabillo del ojo disimuladamente, para comprobar si había rastro de enfado en mi cara. Pero no encontrarías lo que esperabas, Near...

Nos quedamos en silencio, yo mirándote a ti y tú mirando la nada. - Creo que deberiamos alistarnos, sinó llegaremos tarde a clase - Me dijiste de golpe, yo solo asentí.

Ví como mirabas mi camiseta, la que llevabas puesta. - Near... puedes quedarte con ella - Te dije al notar que ibas a quitartela para devolvérmela - Tengo muchas iguales - Comenté en tono despreocupado, para quitarle importáncia al asunto. En realidad quería que tuvieras algo mio.

Sin decir más, bajaste de la cama y con tus acostumbrados pasos lentos y algo torpes, te dirigiste a la puerta - Nos vemos luego - Dijiste justo antes de desaparecer por esta.

Suspiré y me quité el pijama para poder vestirme. Me coloqué uno de mis pantalones negros, pero cuando iba a ponerme la camiseta, algo llamó mi atención... tu camisa estaba ahí, la dejaste olvidada. La cogí, mirándola minuciosamente, para acabar hundiendo mi rostro en ella, percibiendo su olor... tu olor.

Después de sentirme un acosador obsesivo, por que seamos sinceros, lo que estaba haciendo no era normal, eso solo lo hacian los acosadores sexuales, por mi mente pasó la idea de probármela, nunca había llevado camisa, así que eso hice. Deslicé mis brazos al interior de las mangas y la acomodé a mi cuerpo, abroché un par de botones y me miré... Me iba un poco grande, pero no tanto como a ti...

Suspiré y cerré los ojos. Tú estuviste dentro de esta misma prenda... me abracé a mi mismo, intentando encontrar tu calor... intentando revivir las sensaciones que me produce tu cuerpo cuando toca el mio, imaginando que mis brazos eran los tuyos.

Llevé mi mirada a la puerta, pues me pareció escuchar un ruido - .......... - Me quedé mudo y creo que hasta mi pelo se volvió rojo. Estabas ahí, parado en la entrada, con los hombros caidos, mirándome, con esa cara de perturbado que pones cuando tu mente descubre alguna cosa. Tus ojos anormalmente abiertos, analizándome... sin moverte ¿Por qué tenias que verme justo ahora, en una situación tan vergonzosa? - Esto.. Esto no és lo que parece... - Genial, és la escusa más estúpida y poco original que podía dar.

Tu expresión se relajó, borrando la mueca anterior, volviendo a tener la cara comodín que tenias siempre - Lo siento, no debí entrar sin llamar - Desviaste la mirada a un lado y empezaste a enrularte el mechoncito de cabello blanco.

Por mi parte, solté el aire que en algún momento retení sin darme cuenta, permitiéndome volver a respirar - ¿ Cuán... Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí, Near? - Te pregunté con algo de temor ¿Hasta donde habias visto?

- El suficiente - ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? Me gustaría ser una avestruz, así podría esconder la cabeza bajo tierra. - Mello... quería agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi esta noche - Elevaste el rostro y me miraste - Grácias - Entonces... me sonreiste, tus labios se encorvaron creando esa casi imperceptible pero sincera sonrisa, haciéndo que me perdiera completamente en ti, con ese simple gesto conseguiste que la vergüenza se reemplazara por una agradable calidez, la cual se instaló en mis mejillas. Giré un poco mi rostro, para que no vieras que yo también sonreía de esa misma forma.

Saliste de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con un suave "clik". Me quité tu camisa y la doble con cuidado, aún conservando la pequeña sonrisa, la cual parecía no tener intención de desaparecer. Me acabé de vestir y salí.

Aminoré mis pasos, caminando más lento de lo normal, para permanecer más tiempo cerca de tu cuarto y darte más tiempo para alistarte y salir, así coincidiríamos por "casualidad" en el corredor y podriamos ir juntos hasta los vestuarios del gimnásio.

Alentí más mi caminar, cuando pasé de largo tu puerta, por suerte ví que esta empezaba a abrirse, hice como si no lo notara y seguí a delante, esta vez a paso normal. Sonreí interiormente al oir que apresuraste tus pasos para poder caminar a mi lado. El solo hecho de que me siguieras, que quisieras acercarte a mi, me hacía sentir dichoso, porque eso demostraba que me tenias en cuenta... Qué no te era indiferente.

Te miré de reojo mientras caminabamos en silencio, parecias nervioso, mirabas constantemente en varias direcciones, como si intentaras localizar algo o alguien, fué entonces que caí en la cuenta de la situación que nos encontrabamos, no pude evitar enfurecerme al recordar lo que te hicieron. Seguramente estabas inquieto por que tenias miedo de volver a encontrarte con ellos, mirabas a tu alrededor para intentar no cruzartelos, y eso también explica que camines pegado a mi, solo estás asustado... No te preocupes, Near... Mientras estés conmigo, nadie te hará ni un rasguño.

Llegamos a nuestro destino, pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta no me dejaste - Mello, creo que deberiamos esperar a Matt antes de entrar - Te lancé una de mis peores miradas, la cual recibiste sin inmutarte. ¿Con esa frase me estabas dejando a entender que preferias que fuera él quien te protegiera y no yo?

- No veo porqué... espéralo tú si quieres - Gruñí cabreado, apartándote del medio para poder entrar, me seguiste y una vez estuvimos dentro, miraste por todos lados, seguramente intentando localizarle.. ¿Tanto ánsias verlo? La rábia me contaminaba el cerebro... - Vaya... parece que TU Matt aún no ha llegado... ¿Qué pena, no? - Dije, ocultando el odio bajo una capa de sarcásmo. Me miraste con reproche por eso, pero no me importó, estaba demasiado furioso para que me importara.

La puerta del vestidor se volvió a abrir, ví que te tensabas y la mirabas fijamente, pero al ver quien entró, te relajaste y suspiraste con alivio.

Me molesta, tú no le necesitas, solo me necesitas a mi, yo puedo protegerte... no le necesitas a él. Cerré los ojos y conté hasta diez, a veces me funcionaba hacer eso, sabía que debía calmarme. En realidad no podía recriminarle nada a Matt, ya que fuí yo mismo quien le dí luz verde para que te cuidara, más bién le amenacé para que lo hiciera.

.

Near's POV

.

Ahora ya podía respirar tranquilo, por suerte Matt llegó antes que Roy, ahora él podría acerte lado.

- ¡Near!... - Me llamó nada más verme, corrió hacia mi y me abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello - Near... - Suspiró mi nombre, sentí como sus labios se movian contra mi sensible piel al hablar, exhalando su cálido aliento ahí mismo, haciendo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina. - Qué bien que te encuentro... - Despacio me fué soltando, para poder verme a la cara - ... Me tenias preocupado, no te encontraba y ... la sangre... los muñecos y.. y ... yo ... - Hablaba deprisa, a tropezones... Podía leer una gran preocupación en sus ojos. Empezó a pasear sus manos en forma de caricia por todo mi rostro... acariciando mi frente, mi mejilla... pasando con una delicadeza única su pulgar por mi labio partido - ¿Quién te ha...?

Su pregunta fué interrumpida por un gran estruendo, causado por la puerta que se abrió de golpe con demasiada fuerza y unas sonoras carcajadas. Eran ellos... sin poder evitarlo me encogí un poco sobre mi mismo, Matt lo notó y dirigió su mirada a Roy, creando en su cara una expresión que nunca le había visto puesta. Estaba enfadado, sus ojos se achicaron destellando fúria, y sus labios no sonreian... no parecía él, daba miedo.

- ¡EH NIÑITA!...¿Te gustó mi regalo? - Te miré, tu expresión estaba... ¿relajada? imperturbable, diría yo. Aunque me fijé que tenias los puños apretados con fuerza.

- En realidad me encantó, por eso como agradecimiento te haré un truco de mágia - Te acercaste a él con una calma perturbante. Roy te miró extrañado, arqueando una ceja, no me extraña, no actuabas como tú mismo. - Mira... - Elevaste tu mano izquierda a la altura de tu cara, mostrándole la palma... - ¿Vés esta mano? - Le preguntaste.

- Sí

- ¿Vés esta mano? - Repetiste.

- Sí.

- ¿Vés esta mano?

- Sí - Respondió esta vez con algo de fastidio.

- ¿Vés esta mano? - Volviste a preguntar, solo que esta vez no tuvo tiempo de responder, ya que le diste un puñetazo directo con tu otra mano, enviándole al suelo - Pués ya no la vés - Ahora la ira contrajo tus finas facciones, volviendo a ser tú.

No le diste oportunidad de levantarse, te tiraste encima, quedando sentado en su ancho cuerpo, dejando caer una lluvia de golpes sobre su cara.

Los otros cuatro se dispusieron a ayudar a su lider, pero fueron interceptados por Matt, que en algún momento, sin que me diera cuenta, había ido donde estabas tú, quedando en medio, cortándoles el paso para que no llegaran a ti. Pero estaba mal... eran cuatro contra uno, miré a mi alrededor, los otros niños salian disimuladamente de los vestuários o se acoplaban en un rincón lejano... ellos no ayudarian, tenian miedo... y no los culpo.

- ¡¡Tú no te metas idiota!! - Le gritó a Matt uno de ellos, dirigiendo con fuerza su puño a él... pero el pelirojo lo detuvo con una mano, cosa que dejó algo descolocado al atacante. Matt tiró de la mano que aún no soltaba, haciendo que el chico perdiera el equilibrio hacia delante, y aprovechando eso hundió su rodilla en lo bajo de sus costillas, dejándolo retorciéndose en el suelo, pero por desgrácia no era un combate equilibrado y no tardó en recibir un duro golpe en la nuca de otro de ellos, y luego otro golpe y otro... se turnaban para golpearlo sin darle treba, el que recibió el rodillazo se levantó y se unió a ese acto de cobardía, pero éste no tardó mucho en caer al suelo otra vez completamente K.O, cuando el pié de Matt le dió de lleno en la cara, porque el pelirojo no solo recibia, también daba, y cabe a decir que movía las piernas de una forma increible.

Ahora eran dos... ¿Dos?... falta uno ¿Dónde está? con gran inquietud busqué al que faltaba con la mirada, ahí estaba... sacando algo de un casillero.. ¿un bate? recordé que pertenece al equipo de baseball, aunque eso ahora no importaba... lo que importaba és que se acercaba a ti por la espalda con ese objeto en alto, tú no lo notaste, estabas completamente ido aún golpeando a Roy, te iba a...

Corrí hacia ti, más rápido de lo que corrí en mi vida y de un salto quedé colgado en su brazo, inmovilizándolo, para que no te diera - ¡¡Suéltame micróbio!! - Movió su brazo, como si mi peso no existiera, estampándome contra la pared, cortándome el aire por un momento, mi espalda ardía... sentí como mis brazos perdieron fuerza y soltaron al suyo... me sentí tan inútil... no puedo ayudarles...yo...

Caí al suelo adolorido, él sonrió con la mayor malicia que había visto nunca y volvió a elevar el bate, con solo una diferéncia... esta vez iba dirigido a mi...

- ¡¡¡NEAR!!! - Oí el grito de Matt, cerré los ojos, me iba a abrir el cráneo. Pude escuchar el sonido de la dura madera al impactar, pero no sentí dolor...

Con algo de temor abrí los ojos, la imagen que ví me dejó paralizado... - Matt...- Estaba encima mio, de cuatro patas, haciéndome de escudo... me sonreía con esa dulzura que le caracterizaba tanto... yo no podía hablar.

- Todo está bien, Near.... - Vi como unos finos rios de sangre se nacian de entre sus cabellos, descendiendo por su cara... desembocando encima mio en una lluvia roja y caliente - Nadie te hará daño - Oí otro golpe, él cerró los ojos, sin poder ocultar su dolor.

- Quí...tate...- Intenté empujarlo, no quería que lo golpearan más...pero no podía, él se aferró más a mi - ya.. ya basta... - Volvió a decirme un "Todo está bien" y por primera vez... perdí la calma - ¡¡ MELLO!! - Grité tan fuerte como pude, tenias que ayudarlo.

.

Mello's POV

.

Tu grito me sacó del estado en que me encontraba, devolviéndome a la realidad, pues desde que Roy entró, solo lo veía a él... tenía que destrozarlo, no veía nada más, estaba cegado por la rábia.

Me volteé... - ¡¡MATT!! - ¡Ese cabrón! - ¡¡ NO TOQUES A MATT!! - Le embestí, tirándole al suelo, antes que le golpeara, pero se levantó deprisa y me apuntó amenazante con su bate.

- ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ!? - Una fuerte y poténte voz, hizo que todos volteáramos hacia la puerta, era el profesor de gimnásia, al parecer algunos chicos fueron a alertarlo.

- Mello... Matt está... tenemos que... tenemos que ayudarle - Te miré, Matt estaba inerte sobre tu regazo, tenias las manos un poco elevadas, empapadas de sangre, al igual que tu rostro y parte de tu ropa... Ese rojo encendido creando un macabro contraste con el blanco de tu ser.

Esto había acabado peor de lo que pensaba... pero solo era el início de los problemas...

.

.

Continuara...


	11. Culpa

Agradezco a:

.

**Theo Goldsmith:** Sep... lo de Matt és puro amor, no todo el mudo haría lo que él hizo :3 y Near, se siente solo porque no se dá cuenta de que ellos dos estan por él, cree que solo es algo pasagero. Me alegra que te guste el fic, arigato por comentar *^*

**AlkeMelia:** XD se... Mello hace cosas algo...mmm ... como decirlo, como tu dices raritas XD pero bueno, cuando se trata de Near suele volverse torpe jeje, gracias por comentar, espero que te siga gustando el fic ;3

**BEYOND_BIRTHDAY_VAMPIRE_PRINCE:** No agradezcas, eso lo hago yo por tomarte tu tiempo para comentarme, y por tenerme paciencia, suelo tardarme demasiado en actualizar ^^u arigato por comentar y leer ;3

**Fwinkz:** Cierto, dichoso el que tenga un amigo como él . y Near... see.. la frustración es uno de los peores sentimientos que hay, eso de querer y no poder es... fatal. arigato por comentar ;3

**REMULA BLACK:** Bueno Mello resultó algo bipolar, puede pasar de la más absoluta felicidad al más profundo cabreo en cuestión de segundo XD, yo tambien espero que le diga a Near de una vez lo k siente -.- arigato por comentar, nos leemos ;3

**Dulccergirl:** lol espero que te vaya bien en tu tarea, arigato por comentar a pesar de tu escaso tiempo, nos leemos ;3

**Samantha-Kheel:** ^^u *temiendo a ser golpeada por lo que le hizo a Matt* eto... tienes razón Matt es una persona demasiado dulce, pobrecito él, me alegro que el fic te guste y cause dibersas emocines en ti n__n , puedes llamarme Mih XD aunque suelen llamarme Himiko, pero puedes llamarme como más te guste (a mi tambien me sonaria raro k me llamaras Mihael XD) Arigato por comentar ;3

**li ross:** Por kami! me alagas demasiado, no merezco unas palabras tan... bonitas ;__; *se emociona* tu rew me ha resultado muy motivador, en verdad... siento que responder a tus palabras con un simple "gracias" me resulta poco, pero no encuentro las palabras adecuadas ^^u soy torpe comunicandome con la gente. arigato por comentar, me alegra que te guste mi fic ;3

P.D: tienes razón, se extrañan esas bolitas de pelo, pero por suerte tengo 4 gatitos mas, no reemplazan la perdida, pero no se, estan ahi.

**Escolastica:** lol no me mates!! XD No te diré el destino del pelirojo, eso lo leeras tu misma *antispoilers XD* Me alegra que te guste y espero que las pruebas que consumen tu tiempo se terminen pronto y tengas un descanso merecido :) arigarto por comentar.

**akasuna-no-misha:** Arigato por comentarme, en serio me alegra que te guste e inspire mi fic, espero no decepcionarte con mis futuras palabras, nos leemos ;3

.

Y ahora ya para el fic ^o^ que lo dedico a las 10 chicas antes nombradas, por comentarme siempre.

* * *

.

Mello's POV

.

Después del incidente, Takimura (el profesor de gimnásia) nos recluyó en la enfermería, ya que dos de nosotros estaban inconscientes y el resto magullados, así podían vigilarnos y curarnos a la vez. Roger nos iría llamando uno a uno a su oficina, quería conocer primero la versión de los hechos de cada uno por separado y luego tomaría una decisión. Mientras, Takimura haría lo mismo con los otros niños que fueron testimonios de lo ocurrido. Ahora mismo estaban interrogando a Nelson, el idiota del bate... el que le hizo daño a Matt.

Mi vista se posicionó en el pelirojo... Ahora, viéndolo así, tumbado entre la blancura de la cama, con una venda rodeándole la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados, me recorrió una incómoda sensación... Temí que estos no volvieran a abrirse nunca más.

Quizás parezca extraño, pero me conmocionó verlo en ese estado. Ver como el sensei lo removía con cuidado, haciendo que su cuerpo sin voluntad se doblara como si fuera de goma, sus extremidades y cabeza colgando, cayendo, como si pesaran demasiado, dando la sensación que en cualquier momento se desprenderían del resto de su busto... Estaba inerte, como un títere ensangrentado con las articulaciones rotas... como si estuviera muerto. Ahora podría asegurar que esas imágenes me revolotearían durante mucho tiempo en la cabeza.

Aparté los ojos de Matt y te miré, estabas de pié algo retirado de todos, desde que llegamos aquí no levantaste la mirada del suelo y no dijiste nada. - Near... Vé a lavarte la cara - Aún estabas todo lleno de sangre, parecía que hubieses matado a alguien... Además, el agua fría te hará bien, parecías ausente.

No me respondiste, tampoco esperaba que lo hicieras de todas formas, solo desapareciste por la puerta, seguramente a hacer lo que te dije. - Agatha-san... - La llamé, estaba de espaldas a mi, atendiendo a Roy, el cual había dejado de moverse después de recibir mi primer golpe, aunque eso no impidió que lo siguiera golpeando, pero ahora parecía que empezaba a despertar.

- ¿Mmmm? - No volteó a verme, pues estaba ocupada, pero sabía que me escuchaba.

- ¿Cómo está Matt? ¿Se pondrá bien, verdad? - Aproveché de preguntarle ahora que tú no estabas, por si a caso fueran malas noticias, no quería que lo oyeras... se que te sentias culpable por lo que le pasó y no quería que te preocuparas de más.

- No lo sé.

- ... ¿¡CÓMO QUE NO LO SABES!? - Le grité, enfurecido, eso y no decirme nada era lo mismo - És tu trabajo saberlo... ¿¡Qué clase de doctora eres!? - Tras recibir mis palabras recriminatórias, ví como apretaba con fuerza el algodón con desinfectante contra el rostro herido del ahora consciente Roy, arrancándole un grito de dolor, pero eso pareció no importarle a ella, pues siguió haciendo presión.

- Y-ya basta - LLoriqueó él, moviéndose como podía, intentando deshacer el doloroso contacto sin éxito. Sonreí con malicia " eso és retuércete de dolor... retuércete como el gusano que eres".

Agatha-san se giró para mirarme con el ceño fruncido - ¡Mira mocoso! - Me hablaba en el mismo tono que yo usé con ella, es decir... cabreada - ¿Crees que tengo rayos X en los ojos? ¿Crees que puedo ver a simple vista si su cerebro a resultado dañado? - Avanzó hacia mi, los pasos al ritmo de sus palabras - De momento solo he podido curarle la herida y darle puntos para que no se desangrara - Siguió avanzando, y a cada paso que ella daba yo retrocedía - Hasta que no se le haga un TAC, no podré dar un diagnóstico preciso - Empezó a hablar más suave ahora, y no parecía tan molesta. Suspiré aliviado por eso... esa mujer daba miedo. - Pero cuando despierte, quizás podamos ver si le han quedado secuelas... esperemos que no sea así. - Ví como se inclinó hacia Matt y le apartó un poco el flequillo de la frente, se la veía preocupada... En el fondo no era mala mujer, solo tenía un carácter pésimo.

- Pero... ¿En el peor de los casos... qué podría pasarle? - Le pregunté, sabía algunas de las consecuéncias que podía producir un golpe así, pero no todas.

Ella cerró unos segundos su almendrados ojos azul oscuro, creo que no quería responder.

- Perdida parcial o total de memória... - Una suave voz se dejó escuchar de repente, ganándose nuestras miradas de inmediato. Eras tú... no se cuanto llevabas ahí - ...Discapacidad del sistema locomotor, del movimiento, del habla, la vista, el oído... También puede provocar estado de confusión, insomnio e incluso el coma o quedarse en estado vegetativo. - Nos quedamos todos en silencio, mirándote de una forma que no podría catalogar, hasta que volviste a hablar. - Aunque puede que solo salga de esta con un simple chichón.

- Y así será, Near... Matt tiene la cabeza muy dura - No le pasaría nada, no podía pasarle... eso quería creer.

- Ojalá tengas razón... - Miraste en donde él estaba y ví que tus ojos se abrian más que de costumbre, así que yo también le miré.

- ¡¡MATT!! - Grité corriendo a su lado, se estaba moviendo... llevó las manos a su cabeza con un gesto de dolor.

.

Near's POV

.

Matt... ahora al menos sabiamos que no quedaria en coma ni como un vegetal. Me acerqué al igual que hiciste tú y Agatha-san. Matt se incorporó un poco sobándose la cabeza, dejándonos ver poco a poco el verde esmeralda que hasta hace poco había permanecido oculto.

- Pequeño... ¿Cómo te sientes? - Le preguntó ella, examinando la dilatación de sus pupilas con una de esas pequeñas linternas de la medida de un bolígrafo.

- Como si me hubieran golpeado la cabeza con un bate jeje - Dijo, sonriendo como siempre, pero manteniendo uno de sus orbes cerrados, al parecer le dolía bastante.

Los otros tres sonreimos, esa respuesta confirmaba que su memória no había sido afectada. Al parecer tenías razón cuando dijiste que tenía la cabeza dura.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió, dándole paso a Nelson... Ví como hiciste ademán de tirarte sobre él, pero Agatha te cogió al vuelo por un brazo - De eso nada... aquí no quiero peleas - Dijo muy seriamente.

- Niñita, te toca - Dijo él sonriendo con burla, retirándose al otro extremo de la sala, donde estaban sus amigos, siendo atendidos por Doris, otra enfermera.

- Mello escucha - Habló ella calmadamente, poniendo sus manos una a cada mejilla tuya, elevándote rostro para que la miraras - Mírame...- Pero tus ojos se negaban a apartarse de aquel sujeto. - Mello mírame... oye... mírame - Al final lo hiciste, clavaste tus ojos en los de ella. - Debes calmarte, si? ahora tienes que ir con Roger, si te dejas llevar por la rábia, serás tú el que saldrá perdiendo.

- Pero él le hizo... - Intentaste girar la cabeza hacia él, pero ella te lo impidió de nuevo.

- Lo sé... pero ahora deves mantener la cabeza fría... - La interrumpiste con un "pero.." pero ella siguió hablando - ... No te preocupes él recibirá su merecido, me ocuparé personalmente que sea así. Ahora vé a hablar con Roger - Tú solo asentiste mansamente, calmando tus nervios casi por completo.

- Wow Agatha-san, eres increíble - Dijo Matt una vez saliste por la puerta - No todo el mundo puede persuadir a Mello.

Me aparté un poco mientras ella le hacía las últimas pruebas, haciéndole preguntas simples, como su nombre, edad y demás, para pobar su memória. Grácias a eso descubrí su nombre real " Mail Jeevas" . Luego pasó a examinar su cuerpo, para ver si podía mover todas su extremidades por completo.

- Has tenido mucha suerte... pareces en perfecto estado - Le sonrió ella - Aún así quiero que si sientes algo extraño, mareos o nauseas, vengas a mi de inmediato, ok? - Él asintió y ví como ella me miró. - Near... déjame verte un momento.

- No hace falta... yo estoy bién - No me hizo caso y me cogió del mentón, mirándome la herida del labio.

- No parece reciente, ¿Te lo hiciste ayer o anteayer? - Era evidente que dedujo que alguien me golpeó y que no había sido una simple caida o accidente, porque empezó a removerme la ropa.

- No és nada - Empezamos a forcejear, ella intentando quitarme la camisa y yo intentando que no me la arrebatara.

.

Matt's POV

.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada al ver semejante escena. Era un Near VS Agatha por una camisa. Era divertido ver a la cosita intentando no ser desnudado. - ¡Vamos Near.. estate quieto! - Te reprendió, pero conseguiste soltarte y saliste corriendo - ¡VÉN AQUÍ! - Dijo corriendo detrás tuyo por toda la sala.

- No quiero - Balbuceaste de forma impropiamente infantil. Yo ya no podía dejar de reir, no solo porque tu forma de correr era algo curiosa, sinó también porque ella no podía cogerte, ya que te escurrias por debajo de las camas o simplemente la esquivabas, dejándole una expresión digna para pintar un cuadro. Me llevé las manos al estómago, empezaba a dolerme de tanto reir... Ver como una mujer adulta y seria como ella corría detrás de un niño sin poder atraparlo, aún esforzándose, era extrañamente gracioso. Como me gustaría tener a mano una cámara ahora mismo jeje.

- ¡Te cogí! - Pero como todo lo bueno se acaba, vuestra carrera llegó al fin cuando te agarró por la parte trasera del cuello de la prenda que quería robarte. La miré detenidamente, estaba sonrojada y jadeante al igual que tú por el cansáncio. - Near, deja de comportarte como un niño pequeño y quítate la ropa.

Por algún motivo al oír la última frase me cogió mucho calor, no pude evitar imaginar cosas que no debía. Pero por otro lado me preocupaba, estabas actuando de forma extraña, no entiendo porque no quieres quitártela.

Me puse serio - Near... hazle caso a Agatha-san - Quería verte sin ropa... digo, ver el motivo por el que actuabas así. ¡Oh Dios! ¿En que estoy pensando? seguro que el golpe me a afectado, sí, debe ser eso... creo.

Te removiste incómodo, pero al verte sin salida, empezaste a desabrochar los botones, dejándo a la vista tu blanca piel... se veía tan suave...

Te examinó el pecho y el abdomen, al parecer no tenias nada - Voltéate - Te ordenó, pero no lo hiciste, así que ella te obligó, haciéndote girar sobre ti mismo - Que desastre ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? - No respondiste, por mi parte no sabía que decir ni que hacer, estabas todo golpeado - Espera un segundo aquí - Te dijo, saliendo por la puerta.

- Near... ¿Te lo hicieron ayer, verdad? - Me levanté causándome un fuerte mareo que me hizo caer de rodillas, me sujeté la cabeza con ambas manos, con fuerza, como si quisiera rompérmela. Creo que no debí haberme incorporado.

- Matt...- Te agachaste frente a mi y me pusiste las manos en los hombros - ¿Qué te sucede?

- Near... no te preocupes, estoy bién - Mi visión empezó a aclararse, por un momento se me puso todo negro - Near... lo siento - Me miraste interrogante, no entendias el por qué de mi disculpa - Yo no debí dejarte solo ayer... si hubiese estado contigo, si solo hubiese estado ahí - Te rodeé con los brazos y te apreté contra mi, necesitaba sentirte - ... No estarias herido... perdóname... - Puse mi mejilla en tu pecho desnudo, sintiendo los latidos de tu corazón.

Entonces, por primera vez me devolviste el abrazo.

.

Near's POV

.

Matt... Su voz sonó quebrada, como si fuera a romper en llanto en cualquier momento. Realmente se sentía culpable, pero no tenía porque ser así... - No tengo nada que perdonarte, Matt... sinó todo lo contrário - Él me protegió, se interpuso en ese golpe que debí recibir yo, y aún así.... me pide perdón.

No quiero que te sientas mal por mi, no te disculpes... No me protejas más, no quiero que nadie vuelva a salir lastimado por mi culpa... no quiero.

Porque todo lo sucedido empezó por culpa mia... Si no hubiese atacado verbalmente a Roy, no me hubiera encerrado en el armario de Mello, éste no se abría enojado ni iniciado ninguna pelea y Matt estaría con la cabeza entera. Me sentía mal, aunque ninguna mueca provinente de mi lo demostrara. La culpabilidad era como un virus muy difícil de extinguir... me consumía de forma lenta pero incesante.

Matt me fué soltando y me sonrió, pero sin su habitual alegría, acariciando mis hebras blanquecinas, regalándome una mirada distinta, una que no usó nunca conmigo... entrecerró los ojos y pude notar como se acercaba más de lo permitido, chocando su respiración en mis labios. Era como si fuera a... No puede ser...

La puerta se abrió justo antes que nuestros labios hicieran contacto, como acto reflejó dí un pequeño salto hacia tras, para no evidenciar lo que estuvimos a punto de hacer a Agatha y a ti... ya que entraste con ella.

- ¡Matt! ¿Qué haces en el suelo? vuelve a la cama ahora mismo - Le reprendió la enfermera, él se disculpó e hizo lo ordenado sin decir más.

Me llevé una mano al pecho, mi corazón latía como si acabara de correr.

.

Matt's POV

.

Ví que Mello me sonrió y se acercó a mi, mirándome fijamente, como si me examinara para asegurarse que me encontraba bién. Ahora no me sentía merecedor de su preocupación, no después de casi besar a Near.. la persona que ama.

Desvié la mirada, no podía mirarle a la cara ahora - Matt... - Me llamó, pero seguí sin mirarle. Se quedó en silencio un momento - Yo.. bueno, sé que piensas que estoy molesto contigo por la discusión del otro día... pero no lo estoy - Sin dudas malinterpretó mi incomodidad, pero quizás sea mejor así - Yo solo estaba, bueno tú sabes... ya entiendes...

Decidí interrumpirle al ver que se travaba - Me alegro... no me gusta que estemos enfadados, eres mi mejor amigo, Mello - Me sentí tan hipócrita... y tan mal al recibir inmerecidamente una de sus escasas sonrisas.

Mello... lo siento, haré todo lo que pueda para hacer que tú y Near seais felices. Aunque eso signifique renunciar a mis própios sentimientos.

- Near... ¿Qué haces sin camisa? - Preguntó mi rubio amigo.

- Agatha-san me la robó - Ví como Mello la miró con los ojos como platos.

- Niño... no te la robé y ahora déjame tratarte - Dijo algo indignada, al parecer no le gustó la acusación a su persona.

- No...- La cosita volvió a negarse. Ella suspiró y se le acercó con un botecito amarillo, al parecer lo haría otra vez a la fuerza - No hace falta... Mello me cura. - Dijo mirando a un lado y frotándose el brazo con la mano opuesta.

Miré al nombrado, un adorable sonrojo le cruzó el rostro. Agatha-san sonrió y se retiró sin decir nada, al parecer se percató del lazo invisible que los unía y decidió no molestar más.

.

.

Poco más de una hora después ya todos habiamos pasado por el interrogatorio de Roger, pero no nos dijo nada la respecto, solo se dedicó a preguntarnos y luego nos mandó a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Ahora solo podiamos esperar su veredicto.

Empecé a desvestirme para ponerme el pijama, sintiendo de repente otra vez ese extraño mareo que me nublaba la vista... Me apoyé en la pared, esperando que se me pasara.

A los pocos segundos mi cabeza se fué despejando, así que me acabé de vestir y me tumbé en mi cama, cerré los ojos, de golpe tenía mucho sueño, por eso no tarde más de unos minutos en caer completamente dormido.

.

Mello's POV

.

A pesar de todos los problemas que teniamos, me sentía estupidamente feliz.

Arreglé las cosas con Matt, volvíamos a ser amigos, me alegro de eso, pues és una de las pocas personas en las que puedo confiar ciegamente... y también... por lo que dijiste, no dejaste que Agatha-san te curara... porque eso lo hacía yo. Preferías que yo te curara.

- Near.... - Sonreí, perdiéndome bajo las sabanas.

.

.

Continuara...


	12. Unión

Primero me disculpo por tardarme tanto ^^u no tengo excusa, solo que no me salía este capitulo y solo yo sé cuantas veces lo reescribí -.-u

Ahora los rew ;)

.

**BEYOND_BIRTHDAY_VAMPIRE_PRINCE:** Jeje... me alegra mucho que te guste, en serio, grácias por comentarme siempre y sí... el NeroNia és lo mejor *-* espero que te guste este cap ;3 nos leemos

**Fwinkz**: Creo que si Mello los hubiese pillado en esa situación... hubiese rematado al pobre pelirojo o algo __u arigato por comentar, siempre me alegran tus palabras, el ver que te gusta, todo eso me impulsan a seguir con la história, espero que sigas leyendo y te siga gustando (y que todas tus preguntas se vayan respondiendo mientras lees XD) y de nada... (por tu agradecimiento de la dedicatoria) pues esta historia, cada letra de ella, está siempre dedicada a vosotras que leeis y comentais ^^

**AlkeMelia:** WOW bueno, eso de estudiar le quita la inspiracion a cualquiera XD, arigato por comentar siempre, me alegra que te guste :3 ... y ahora que ya terminé este cap. podré dedicarme a leer otros fics, que he visto muchos de actualizados... el tuyo tambien . (aunque lo hare mañana... pues son pasadas la una de la mañana ^^u)

**Samantha-Kheel:** cierto, Matt es demasiado bueno, pobrecito mio :( y yo tambien me alegro que hicieran las paces :3 tampoco me gusta que esten enojados, espero que te guste este cap, pero no digas eso de Near.. pobrecito XD

**li ross:** XD a mi tambien me pasa eso de olvidar cosas (?) o.o me complace saber que es de tu agrado lo que lees *o* espero no decepcionarte con la continuacion, arigato por comentar y por corregirme (espero que no consigas un bate ^^u pobrecito Matt XD)

**Theo Goldsmith:** o__ou........... Lo siento esta vez si me tardé ^^u. el futuro de la cabeza de Matt saldrá a la luz más a delante, pero mientras espero que te agrade este cap, arigato por comentar. (de nada... por tu agradecimento de la dedicatoria, como dije antes... todo los que sale en mis escritos está dedicado a vosotras completamente ^^)

**Uchiha Souseiseki:** Primero bienvenida!! niña... no sabes lo contenta que me hizo el saber que guardaste tu primer comentario para mi ;__; para mi significa mucho eso... me alegra que te guste el fic, arigato por comentar, espero que sigas leyendo ;3 (ok no te digo el destino de Matt XD)

**Shywhitedove.:** jeje me alegra que te guste y enternezca, arigato por leer y tomarte tu tiempo para comentar... espero que te guste este cap tambien ;3

**Dulccergirl:** Arigato por comentar, que bien que te guste, espero que te agrade el siguente cap :3

**Escolastica:** XDD see.. el factor sueño y el factor pereza son fuertes enemigos jeje, de todas formas arigato por luchar contra ellos y comentar XD, me alegra que te guste (espero que actualices tus fics pronto o.o :3)

**Koana da Risu:** Arigato por leer y comentar, me alegra que te guste... aki tienes la actualizacion XD casi el mismo dia de tu comentario XD

..

Y ahora para el fic :3

.

* * *

.

Near's POV

.

Miré la hora, eran las 1:57 de la madrugada... Tenía tiempo de sobra, pero eso no quería decir que pudiera entretenerme. Terminé de escribir las últimas palabras en tinta negra sobre la blanca hoja de papel, la cual acabó encima de un montón de sus congéneres con las mismas características. Las mismas palabras reproducidas en cada una de ellas, 72 veces para ser exactos. Si hubiese podido usar la fotocopiadora, habría acabado hace horas, pero nos castigaron sin salir de nuestras habitaciones. Por suerte ya está hecho... Solo espero que funcione, creo que és la única solución.

Ahora solo faltaba hacer el último movimiento y esperar. Salí de mi habitación, todos debían estar durmiendo, incluído los maestros y Roger, eso descendía el porcentaje de ser descubierto. Recorrí los pasillos enteros, pasando por delante de todas las puertas cerradas, envuelto en una quietud y silencio imposibles de encontrar de día... Era relajante, quizás deva salir más a menudo por las noches.

Caminé con tranquilidad hasta el final de todo y una vez llegué al último rincón, hice el camino de vuelta a mi cuarto, pero en mitad del trayecto, me detuve inconscientemente frente una habitación en concreto, una que no era la mía... "Matt"... Me pregunto si en realidad intentó besarme o solo malinterpreté su cercanía. Me quedé mirando la puerta, como si ella fuera a resolver mis dudas. Sentía la necesidad de saber la respuesta, pués ese hecho, por algún motivo, no me dejaba concentrar plenamente.

Levanté la mano, manteniéndola cerrada en forma de puño, dispuesto a llamar, pero antes de que mis nudillos llegaran a su objetivo, me detuve, tampoco era cuestión de despertarle a estas horas. Bajé la mano y seguí a delante para volver a mi cama, que és donde debería estar.

Seguro que lo malinterpreté, dudo que Matt se fijara en alguien como yo. Volví a detenerme cuando a penas había avanzado diez pasos. Pero... ¿Y si yo le gustaba? era poco probable, pero si fuera el caso, eso explicaría algunas cosas que antes no me encajaban, pero por otra parte, destruiría completamente mi anterior teoría, y eso haría que hubiesen más piezas sueltas que antes.

Regresé sobre mis pasos, sin pensármelo dos veces abrí sigilosamente su puerta y me adentré caminando a tientas hasta la cama. Estaba todo demasiado oscuro, así que prendí la pequeña lámpara de su mesita, pintando la habitación con la tenue luz azulina que esta desprendía... Ahora podía verle, dormía placidamente... Miré sus rasgos con detenimiento, sin dudas era un chico atractivo, tanto física como mentalmente, no era de extrañar que muchas niñas suspiraran por él.

Centré mi atención a los culpables de mi intranquilidad... Sus labios.

Habían estado tan cerca de los mios, que casi pude sentirlos... Me pregunto que debe sentirse cuando alguien te besa. Una vez oí por casualidad a Linda que hablaba con sus amigas sobre este tema, y una de ellas dijo: "cuando me besó, me sentí morir"... Entonces yo me pregunto... ¿Eso és bueno o malo? Dudo que morirse sea placentero. O sería que al juntar sus bocas se privaron del necesário oxígeno y por eso tuvieron sensación de asfixia... cosa que tampoco debe resultar muy agradable precisamente...

Estoy pensando estupideces, ya lo decía yo, este malentendido no me deja razonar con lógica y el sueño no me ayuda mucho tampoco. Dudo que juntar una parte del cuerpo con otra persona pueda hacerte tanto.

Dejé este tema a parte y me centré en mi objetivo real... aclarar mis dudas. Picoteé la mejilla de Matt con un dedo, se movió un poco y balbuceó algo intendible, pero no despertaba. Repetí la acción, pero nada, al parecer era de sueño pesado. Pasaré al plan B. Le tapé la nariz, creando una pinza sobre esta con mis dedos índice y pulgar, y la boca con mi otra mano libre, obstaculizando así todas sus vias respiratórias.

Funcionaba, en menos de tres segundos empezó a removerse y a mover los brazos y piernas como si intentara nadar. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe completamente confundidos, ya estaba despierto, así que dejé libre su nariz para que respirara - Matt, soy yo... no grites - Susurré, viendo como aún no asimilaba lo que sucedía, aún así asintió, por lo que quité la mano de su boca.

- Near... ¿Qué... Qué ocurre? - Se incorporó quedando sentado, jadeando un poco, recuperándose de la falta de aire anterior.

- Siento haberte despertado, pero me gustária preguntarte algo - Ví que llevó su mirada al reloj - Lo siento... sé que és tarde yo...

- No importa... tú nunca me molestas, Near - Me interrumpió, sonriéndome... Otra vez me fijé en sus labios, los cuales crearon ese gesto que me gustaba tanto verle a él... encorvándose levemente hacia arriba, dejando entrever su perfecta hilera de dientes blancos - ¿Qué querias preguntarme? - Pude percibir que me lo preguntó con algo de nervios, seguramente se dió cuenta que lo miraba fijamente justo ahí y le incomodé.

.

Matt's POV

.

Te habias quedado mirando fijamente mis labios, acción que provocó que mi corazón se acelerara, haciendo enrojecer levemente mi cara, por lo que decidí interrumpirte con una pregunta... porque sabía que si seguias mirándome así... no podría contenerme.

- És sobre una cosa que me perturba lo suficiente, como para disminuir considerablemente el rendimiento de mi cerebro - Te miré expectante y completamente concentrado en ti - Verás, tengo una duda que solo tú puedes aclararme... - Dejaste pasar un leve silencio, y empezaste a enrularte el cabello más rápido que de costumbre, señal que estabas algo nervioso... Eso hacía que aún ansiara más oír la esperada pregunta. Cogiste aire y al parecer por fin te decidiste a decirlo - ... Me gustaría saber si esta tarde en la enfermería intentaste besarme o solo fué que malinterpreté tu cercanía - Lo dijiste muy rápido, sin ninguna pausa, como si hubieses querido expulsar esas palabras de tu interior cuanto antes.

Pero ahora venía la peor parte, tenía que responder. Tú no me mirabas, tenias la cabeza gacha, pero eso no me quitaba el nerviosismo. ¿Qué debía decirte?.. ¿La verdad y dejar expuesto lo que siento por tí y traicionar a Mello... o mentirte y traicionarme a mi mismo?

- Lo siento Near - Reí un poco, para aligerar un poco el ambiente - En ese momento me mareé un poco al levantarme tan deprisa y acabé inclinándome demasiado hacia ti - Me sentía muy mal al mentirte, pero és lo menos que puedo hacer - Lamento si te incomodé.

- Entiendo - Dejaste de jugar con tu cabello y me miraste ¿decepcionado? aunque eso solo fué por pocos segundos, luego tu mirada cambió, ahora me veías con indiferéncia, esa con la que miras a todo el mundo... esa con la que a mi no me mirabas desde que habiamos empezado a ser amigos... - Siento haberte despertado solo por eso, buenas noches Matt.

Te levantaste dispuesto a irte - Espera... un momento, yo también querría saber algo que solo tú me puedes responder - Creo que era un trato justo, una pregunta por otra. Me miraste, esperando mis palabras - Me gustaría que me respondieras a la pregunta que te hice el otro día... sobre si Mello te gustaba - Noté como tu mirada se enfrió, clavándose como una estaca de hielo en mi pecho.

- No... no me gusta - Respondiste de forma tajante, sin siquiera pensártelo.

Te giraste y llegaste a la puerta, abriéndola lentamente - Pero... ¿Por...?

- Buenas noches Matt - Te fuiste, sin dejarme terminar la interrogación. Tuve la sensación que había metido la pata, pero no sabía en que.

Pero lo peor de todo, fué tu respuesta. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué pasará con Mello ahora?... Me dejé caer sobre el colchón con una mano en la frente, ha pasado lo peor que podía suceder... lo que tanto temí, que la cosita no le correspondiera.

Aunque una parte de mi, la que intentaba enterrar... la parte egoista, se alegraba de haberlo escuchado, pero a su vez me hacía sentir una persona menospreciable.

.

Near's POV

.

Volví al silencio del corredor, sintiendo una presión en el pecho, sin saber el motivo exacto. Al parecer mi primera teoría volvía a cobrar fuerza... Yo no le gustaba a Matt, erais solo vosotros dos, aún no entiendo como me metí en medio, yo... no quería molestar.

Me detuve otra vez, pero ahora frente a tu puerta, por algún motivo necesitaba verte, así que tal como hice con Matt, entré a tu habitación, prendí la lucecita, esta vez de tonalidad amarillenta y me dediqué a mirarte.

Estabas completamente desparramado, con los brazos y piernas extendidos, dando la sensación de que la cama se te quedaba pequeña. Ví que las sábanas estaban en el suelo y no cubriéndote como debería ser... "cogerás frio, Mello" Así que con cuidado para no despertarte, te arropé.

Noté que apretaste los ojos, por un momento pensé que estos se abrirían, pero no lo hicieron, al parecer solo estabas soñando. No pude evitar preguntarme, qué o quien ocupa tu mente en los estados de inconsciéncia.

Te removiste un poco y después de soltar un quejido, un nombre se escapó de tus labios entreabiertos "Matt"...

- ¿Tanto le quieres que incluso sueñas con él? - Te susurré, paseando con suavidad mis dedos por tu mejilla, cosa que lamenté hacer, pues entreabriste los ojos.

- ¿Near?....- Me miraste o eso creo, ni siquiera diste un intento de levantar la cabeza de la almohada. A mi parecer no estabas muy despierto - ¿Qué haces aquí? - Conseguiste pronunciar a duras penas, incluso me costó entenderte.

- No estoy aquí, Mello... solo és un sueño.

- ¿Un... sueño? - Te respondí con un "sí" Entonces me sonreiste... No de forma sarcástica ni maliciosa, una sonrisa que nunca me dirigiste a mi... una que no quería que se me borrara nunca de la mente. Luego cerraste tus orbes y seguiste durmiendo como si no hubiese pasado nada.

- Buenas noches... Mello - Te susurré junto al oído, decidí no molestarte más y me dirigí por fin a mi cama.

.

Mello's POV

.

Como si de un fastidioso ritual se tratara, el estúpido despertador tenía que sonar a la misma estúpida hora, obligándome a abrir los ojos. Ese aparato ruidoso se ganaba mi odio cada mañana y me ponía de mal humor, pero aún así sonreí, pues esta noche soñé contigo.

Recuerdo que primero soñaba con Matt, que lo golpeaban y yo no podía ayudarle, igual como pasó en la realidad... no fuí capaz de protegerlo, ni a él ni a ti, mi cuerpo estaba paralizado y solo podía ver como caía lleno de sangre al suelo, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada.... Pero luego oí tu voz y el escenario cambió de golpe. Soñé que entrabas a mi habitación y me arropabas, dándome las buenas noches. Ojalá sucediera de verdad.

Suspiré, sabiendo que tendría que conformarme solo con tenerte en mis sueños. Me vestí, hoy teniamos que ir con Roger. Salí de mi habitación y me encontré con Matt, el cual estaba con la espalda apoyada en la pared, seguramente esperándome, sin decir palabra, avanzamos a nuestro destino, no te ví, quizás te habias adelantado. Por el camino me fijé que los otros niños estaban inquietos y murmuraban entre ellos mientras nos miraban de reojo, no les presté mucha atención y seguí sin decir nada.

Abrimos la gran puerta de madera oscurecida, todos estaban dentro, al parecer eramos los últimos. Nada más cruzar el umbral los nervios me sacudieron por dentro.

Llegó la hora de la verdad. Nos encontrabamos frente a Roger, situados de pié, en fila, firmes y en silencio, como si fueramos a ser fusilados, excepto tú, que permanecias en el suelo, sentado de esa peculiar manera tuya, algo alejado de nosotros, encajando unas pequeñas piezas que parecian pertenecer a uno de esos robots que tenias. Al parecer eras el único que no notaba la tensión en el ambiente.

- Bién...Vamos a empezar... - La voz de Roger pareció oirse más fuerte de lo normal al entrar en contacto con el molesto silencio que nos envolvía.

- Un momento, falta Nelson - Comentó Roy, el cual tenía toda la cara hinchada y deformada. Debería darme las grácias, se la dejé mejor de lo que la tenía antes.

- Nelson no va a venir... - Respondió el anciano, mirándole con sus ojos cansados a través de los cristales de sus gafas - ... Atacar a otro alumno con un objeto contundente tal como él hizo, és una falta grave, por lo que tomamos las medidas adecuadas - Todos lo miramos atentamente, no és que me importara lo que le pasara a ese cretino, pero tenía curiosidad - En dos días será trasladado a un correccionário.

Otra vez nos sumergimos en otro tenso silencio. Me puse más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, lo de Nelson fué como una advertencia, si a él lo echaron, nada nos garantizaba que no nos hicieran lo mismo al resto. Ahora sabía que esto no se quedaría con un simple castigo. ¡Maldita sea!

- Iré directamente al punto... - Volvió a hablar Roger, al parecer quería acabar con esta situación cuanto antes. - ... Hablé con Takimura-kun, al parecer todos vuestros compañeros vieron lo mismo y sus definiciones de los hechos concuerdan... - Me miró... lo sabía, era evidente lo que vendría ahora - Mello... tú fuiste el que dió el primer golpe e inició todo... ¿És eso correcto?

Agaché la cabeza - És... correcto - Respondí sin mirarle.

- Mello, me has decepcionado.... Podrías haber llegado muy lejos... - Todo estaba perdido, lo tenía todo en contra... Todos lo vieron, eran las palabras de los demás contra la mía - Pero no puedo permitir esta clase de conducta en el orfanato. Lo siento mucho pero... - Levanté la cabeza lentamente, mirándole... no quería escucharlo - Tendrás que ser transladado a un lugar donde puedan enderezarte. - Lo dijo... ahora ya estaba todo perdido, iban a echarme... No podría ser el sucesor de L... Ya no podría verte más, ni a ti ni a Matt.

- Pero Roger ¡¡no puedes hacer eso!! - Gritó Matt de repente - Si Mello actuó como lo hizo, fué porque Roy lo provocó. No puedes echarle por eso... no puedes... - Él parecía incluso más preocupado que yo mismo, aunque nunca se lo dijera con palabras... és el mejor amigo que alguien podría encontrar, siempre preocupándose más por los demás que por él mismo... Pero dudo que pudiera hacer algo por mi esta vez.

- ¿Eso és cierto, Roy? - Le preguntó Roger, recibiendo una gran negativa por parte de ese estúpido, siendo apoyado por sus amigos inmediatamente. El anciano suspiró con ¿preocupación? y ví como te buscó con la mirada - Near... ¿Tú no tienes nada que añadir? - Me sorprendió su actitud, quizás solo fueran imaginaciones mias, pero era como si Roger intentara buscar alguna excusa a mi favor.

Te miré, al igual que el resto, tú no elevaste la mirada en ningún momento, seguias montando ese juguete como si nada - No tengo nada que decir - Me quedé muerto...

Roy y los suyos mostraron una sonrisa socarrona, se saldrian con la suya sin recibir castigo. Roger y Matt te miraron incrédulos - ¿Estas seguro, Near... ? cualquier cosa... - Insistió Roger, buscando en ti algo de esperanza.

Miraste distraidamente el reloj - No... nada - Tu expresión no cambió en ningún momento... Ahora ya sé cuanto te importo.

Mi cuerpo se tensó, relajándose luego completamente, pasando a de la rábia a la indiferéncia. Ahora ya me daba igual si me trasladaban o no, incluso me alegro que lo hagan... así no tendré que verte... así podré olvidarte.

- ¡¡P-pero Near!! no puedes estar diciendo eso... - Matt aún no se había rendido, te hablaba incrédulo a tus palabras, intentaba convencerte, mostrando un intento de sonrisa... al parecer no asimilaba lo que dijiste - Cuéntales lo que ocurrió realmente... diles que Mello lo hizo para pro..

- !!CÁLLATE MATT!! - Le interrumpí, no quería la compasión de nadie, además tú ya decidiste no hacer ni un intento por ayudarme... - A Near poco le importa lo que le suceda a alguien que no sea él mismo - Empecé a enfurecerme otra vez - ¿no lo entiendes Matt? si tú hubieses muerto por protegerle ¿Crees que hubiese llorado por ti?... la respuesta és un gran ¡NO! .. ¡Porque a Near solo le importa él , él y ÉL! - Cuando mi voz se apagó, prevaleció el silencio, interrumpido solo por el sonido de mi acelerada respiración.

Al parecer nadie se atrevía a hablar después de mi ataque, solo me miraban, así que decidí ser yo el primero en volver a abrir la boca... al menos sería el primero en algo - Está bién Roger, voy a hacer mis maletas... avísame cuando todo esté preparado. - Me volteé y me dirigí a la salida, deteniéndome un momento al pasar por tu lado, te miré con fúria - Te odio, Near - Me aseguré de marcar mi voz con todo el rencor que llevaba dentro, para que notaras como me sentía, ya que no tuviste ni la gentileza de mirarme.

Emprendí la marcha otra vez, llegando por fin a la jodida puerta... pero esta se abrió sola antes que yo la tocara... No tuve tiempo de reaccionar Y...

.

Matt's POV

.

Todo fué muy rápido, la puerta se abrió de golpe con fuerza, impactando de lleno en la frente de Mello, el cual al parecer no tuvo tiempo de retroceder. Menudo tortazo, ese golpe me dolió hasta a mi.

Quedó sentado en el suelo, con las manos en la cara, mientras se desveló el culpable de lo ocurrido.. más bién los culpables.

Todos los niños del orfanato estaban ahí, formando una gran bola de carne que intentaba pasar toda a la vez por la puerta. No entendía que hacian ahí... ¿Qué está pasando?

- Roger, estamos todos aquí para comunicarte algo importante - Habló un niño, que al parecer actuaba de portavoz de ese peculiar grupo - Hasta hoy permanecimos en silencio, pero nos decidimos a poner fin a esto.- Roger les miró entre confundido e interesado, debe estar tan sorprendido como los demás, todos excepto Near.. al parecer no le parecía rara la situación - Todos estos años hemos estado aguantando sin atrevernos a quejarnos las golpizas y otros abusos por parte de Roy y los suyos, por eso ahora, queremos que reciba su merecido castigo. Y también creemos que Mello y Matt hicieron lo correcto.- El niño se volteó para mirar a "sus seguidores" - ¡VAMOS CHICOS! Démosles las grácias a Mello y Matt - Entonces en toda la sala se escuchó un gran "Grácias Mello y Matt" construído por las más de setenta voces que estaban allí presentes.

Los dos mencionados no supimos que decir, no sabiamos si esto estaba pasando en realidad o solo era una alucinación.

..

Pasamos más de una hora todos metidos allí dentro, ahora eramos todos contra Roy... Era evidente nuestra victória. El resultado de todo este embrollo fué más que complaciente: Ellos serían trasladados al igual que Nelson y los demás nos quedabamos, saliendo de esta con un leve castigo, tendriamos que ocuparnos de arrancar toda la mala hierva de los enormes jardines que rodeaban este gran recinto.

Ahora, una vez finalizaron las clases restantes de hoy, me encontraba sentado al lado de Mello bajo un árbol, a pesar de todo no parecía contento y creo que se el motivo - Mello...- Le llamé, desde que habiamos salido de la oficina no había abierto la boca.

- Déjame solo, Matt - Me interrumpió, sin levantar la mirada.

Hice lo que me dijo y me retiré, si algo sabía de él era que se tenía que respetar su intimidad y ahora necesitaba estar solo.

Volví hacia dentro, mis pasos me dirigieron a la sala común... No estabas ahí, me gustaría preguntarte sobre tu comportamiento de hoy, no me pareció bién lo que hiciste. Decidí irme a mi habitación, así que me volteé, llevándome sin querer a alguien por delante.

- Lo siento Linda - Me disculpé, cogiéndole la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse, pues la había tirado al suelo - ¿Te has hecho daño? - Ella negó y se dispuso a continuar su camino. - Linda espera un segundo... me gustaría agradecerte lo de hoy, grácias a vosotros no nos echaron - Ya les agradecí a todos antes, pero no pude evitar volver a hacerlo... les deviamos una.

- Bueno, en realidad... -Empezó ella... Explicándome algo que aclaraba muchas cosas

.

Mello's POV

.

- ¡Mello! - Un grito interrumpió mi calma, quién iba a ser sinó Matt.

- ¿Qué quieres? - Le pregunté con fastidio, ¿A caso no le dejé bién claro que quería estar solo?

- Quiero que le pidas disculpas a Near - Casi me cae la mandíbula al suelo de la impresión. Lo que en realidad quería és que le diera una paliza... y si seguía diciendo estupideces lo conseguiría.

- Yo no tengo porque pedirle perdón a ese estúpido - Gruñí - Y ahora lárgate...- Le ordené, no quiero volver a enfadarme con Matt, pero si no se iba ahora mismo, no podría evitarlo.

- Yo creo que sí - Continuó, ignorando mi advertencia - Mira esto y lo entenderás... Había una de estas para cada alumno a excepción de nosotros, claro - Me lanzó un papel y se fué.

Me debatí entre cogerlo o ignorarlo, pero la curiosidad me venció.

Desdoble la dichosa hoja y empecé a leer el contenido... a medida que mis ojos avanzaban sobres las líneas, más se abrian en incredulidad...

Las palabras escritas no eran otra cosa que una petición, no... más bién una suplica para que se unieran entre todos para ganar a Roy y a su vez... Protegernos a Matt y a mi... y cómo no reconocer esa letra, cómo no reconocer tú letra...

Al final si que nos protegiste, lo hiciste en total discreción y silencio, aún sabiendo que creeriamos que eras un maldito al que no le importaba nadie... aún así, tú...

- Eres un idiota, Near...- Un sollozo se escapó de mis labios, incontenible, como la lágrima caliente que descendió por mi rostro. Te he dicho cosas horribles... Te he dicho...

No aguanté más, junté las rodillas a mi pecho y escondí mi rostro entre ellas... Intentando en vano calmar el llanto causado por la culpabilidad, la rábia y el miedo a que me odiaras.

.

.

Continuara...


	13. silencio

Otra vez aquí (despues de tardarme una eternidad) ^^u

Quiero agradecer a:

.

**Misa Aoyagi:** Me alegra que te guste el fic :3, los rew positivos como los tuyos siempre són bién recibidos, grácias por comentar ;3

**Koana da Risu:** jeje bueno no he actualizado muy pronto k digamos ^^u pero espero que te siga gustando el fic. arigato por comentar

**AlkeMelia:** lol un yaoimóvil! vamos Bat Matt! XD jeje, a lo k iba, gracias por comentar siempre, me alegro que te inspire *o* eso me empuja a escribir más porque entonces se k podre leer cositas tuyas tambien x3

**Fwinkz:** jeje bueno, resulta algo dificil ignorar los labios de Matt, me alegra que te resulte inesperado y k tengas muchas dudas XD, espero k lo siguiente te aclare algunas :3 arigato por comentar

**Theo Goldsmith:** si bueno me he tardado un poco mucho ^^u *se esconde bajo una piedra* por kami no me lastimes! ToT XD gracias por comentarme siempre, espero k te guste la continuacion (como siempre... no respondere tus preguntas XD *sonrisa kira mode ON*)

**Escolastica:** WII! :3 bueno es k mi intencion era que cuando estubieran en la oficina, no se tubiera en mente el plan de Near *o* y veo k lo conseguí XD, arigato por comentar, seguire esperando tus actualizaciones *o*

**akasuna-no-misha:** Me alegra k te guste, y eso es, no te atores y sigue escribiendo, k te sale muy bien ;3 arigato por comentar

**li ross:** wow siempre me resultan muy entretenidos y complacientes tus rew *o* *Se emociona* se te nota que eres entusiasta :3 me alegra mucho k te guste, gracias por comentar siempre y darme una alegria x3

**Samantha-Kheel:** see.. Mello es un poco bocazas, pero eso es lo k lo hace tan *¬* ... y Matt... bueno no hay nada de él k pueda decir yo k no hayas dicho tú XD... GRACIAS por comentar ;3

**Dulccergirl:** Gracias por cometar y dar tu apoyo *o* me alegra k te guste y sigas leyendo, espero k te guste este tambien ;3

**Uchiha Souseiseki:** OMG! cuanta violencia innecesaria! XD, por kami, no te enemistes con la vida y mucho menos con el neronia XD, espero k te guste este chap :3 arigato por comentar... ¿papasfritas? XDD lol (sep, puedes llamarme Mih si prefieres... o Himiko o como te venga bien XD)

**TESLA SAMA SEXY FACE:** nee.. tendre en cuenta tu cambio de nombre :3, gracias por comentar siempre... espero k te guste la continuacion :3

.

Y ahora para el fic, que si no calculo mal... este será ya el penúltimo capitulo, espero que os guste :3

* * *

.

Matt's POV

.

Solté otro suspiro mientras arrancaba otro manojo de hierba. A partir de hoy, cada día, de las siete hasta la hora de cenar ( las ocho y media ) tendríamos que pasárnosla arreglando los jardines. He correteado por aquí desde que tengo memória, pero jamás me habian parecido tan inmensos como me lo parecian ahora, pero lo peor era que hasta que no abarcáramos todo el terreno, el castigo no terminaría.

No hace falta decir que Mello al final no se disculpó con la cosita - Oye Mello... creo que deberías hablar con Near - Le comenté a modo de susurro, no me hacía falta elevar la voz para que me oyera, pués estaba solo a poco más de un metro de mi.

- Pués yo creo que deberías meterte en tus asuntos, Matt. - Respondió secamente, sin mirarme ni detener su acción de asesinar a esos pobres vegetales... Digo asesinar, porque los arrancaba de una forma bastante... emm... como decirlo, sádica.

Decidí por el bién de mi salud dejarlo en paz, no vaya a ser que descargara su frustración en mi en vez de con los hierbajos. Miré a Near... bueno lo que logré distinguir de él, ya que se había asegurado de quedar tan lejos de nosotros como pudo y desde aquí solo se apreciaba como una mancha blanca en el paisaje.

- Mello... - Lo llamé otra vez, me ponía nervioso verles en esta situación. El nombrado se levantó sin decirme nada y se alejó a pasos apresurados, quedando a la misma distáncia que Near, pero en el lado opuesto - ¡Mello! !No ignores a la gente cuando te habla! - Grité para que alcanzara a oirme. Mello debería tener más paciencia, no hacia falta que se fuera a la otra punta solo porque le insistí por decimoctava vez que hablara con la cosita.

Indignado, es así como me sentía, yo que intentaba arreglar las cosas entre ellos y mira como me lo agradecía... Dándome la espalda, porque eso es justo lo que hizo al escuchar mis represalias... Darme la espalda.

Miré a Near y luego a Mello... a Near y a Mello... Me levanté de un salto, sujetando como si de un micrófono se tratara la pequeña pala triangular que usaba para extraer mejor las plantas desde la raíz - ¡Señoras y señores! ... En el rincón blanco tenemos a... ¡NEAR!... Y en el rincón negro a... ¡MELLO! ¿Quién de los dos hablará primero? - Moví mis brazos con exageración, señalando a los nombrados, actuando como todo un comentarista profesional. ¡AH! ¡Qué emoción!.. Casi podía imaginarme a mi mismo con un traje negro en medio de un cuadrilátero, iluminado por decenas de focos y captando la atención de miles de personas.

- ¡CALLA Y TRABAJA! - Un ensordecedor grito del chico chocolate, bastó para destruir el escenário, los focos y la gente... Y también para que retomara mi trabajo rápidamente en completo silencio... Pués me miró de tal forma, que tuve la sensación de que si decía algo más me arrancaría los dientes.

Suspiré... Soy un incomprendido...

..

La tan esperada hora de la cena por fin llegó... Me levanté y me permití estirar un poco los músculos, agarrotados por la incómoda posición en la que permanecí esta última hora y media. Mello y la cosita imitaron mi gesto y pronto los tres nos dirigimos al comedor, pasando antes por el baño para librar a nuestras manos de la tierra adherida a ellas. Hicimos todo el camino en completo silencio, ni siquiera se miraban... Era desesperante, pero no importa, haría que nos sentaramos los tres juntos para cenar y poco a poco intentaría que entablaran conversación.

Se que Near siempre se sienta solo en una mesa, cosa que me irá de perlas, pues eso me aseguraba de encontrar sillas disponibles a su lado.

Entramos y nos situamos en la fila creada por los niños hambrientos, que esperaban que sus bandejas fueran llenadas por la cocinera. Dejé que Near se situara delante de nosotros dos, así podríamos seguirle hasta la mesa que eligiera.

Ya nos tocaba a nosotros, ví que mi cosita cogía un emparedado con un vaso de leche y abandonaba la fila, caminando entre las mesas... ¿Cual elegiría? ¡Por kami! me estoy poniendo nervioso... ¡Ah! parece que ya escogió. Había dos mesas completamente vacias, seguro iría a una de ellas.

En ningún momento me pasó por la mente, que la cosita pasase esas mesas de largo y se sentara en otra repleta de gente, donde casualmente solo había un sitio vacio... Pero eso es lo que hizo.

- ¡AAAAAHHH!... ¿POR QUÉEE? - Grité frustrado, con toda la poténcia vocal que Dios me dió, siendo secundado por otro grito masivo y luego un completo silencio... Fué entonces que recordé que había más gente en esa sala... Gente que ahora estaba a medio esconder bajo las mesas, mirando en todas direcciones aterrados, como si se hubiesen visto implicados en medio de un repentino atraco a mano armada. Incluso la cocinera había dejado caer las pinzas con las que repartía la comida y me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

...

- Lo... lo siento... - Me disculpe, sobándome la nuca, regalando una sonrisa algo penosa.

Poco a poco todos volvieron a sus sitios y después de murmurar cosas por lo bajo que seguro me implicaban, retomaron sus conversaciones. Miré a Mello, estaba detrás mio, agachado, recogiendo su bandeja "extrañamente" tirada por el suelo, por suerte aún la tenía vacia. Escuché como empezó a maldecir entre dientes y yo agradecí no alcanzar a entender nada de lo que sus labios escupían... seguro no era nada bueno.

Al final fuimos nosotros los que nos sentamos en una mesa de las vacias, no puedo asegurarlo, pero... Creo que la bolita adivinó que quería sentarme con él y por eso cambió su rutina, eligiendo una mesa que nos mantuviera separados.

Mello empezó a engullir sin muchas ganas lo que había elegido como cena, yo en cambio miré mi plato sin tocarlo... Suspiré con pesadez al recordar una cosa... La respuesta de Near...

.

"" No... No me gusta.""

Eso hacía preguntarme el por qué aún seguía intentando que hablaran entre ellos, quizás debería dar lo suyo por perdido... Tal vez sea mejor que no se vuelvan a hablar más. Así Mello, poco a poco olvidaría a la cosita, no llegaría a confesarle nunca su sentir... Y no sería rechazado.

¿Qué debería de hacer?

Miré al rubio sentado frente a mi con tristeza, no podía hacer más que sentirme mal por él. Para Mello, Near era mucho más que un simple capricho... Pero al parecer, para Near, el rubio no era más que cualquier otra persona de este lugar.

Unos orbes azules se clavaron en los mios al sentir que lo miraba con lástima, igual a como miraría a un moribundo, por lo que su ceño se fué frunciendo gradualmente. Si había algo que realmente le molestaba a Mello, era que le tuvieran compasión, es por eso que mi mirada le estaba cabreando, por lo que decidí apartarla de él y empezar a comer.

Ahora era él quien me miraba con insistencia. No me extraña que los demás le tengan miedo, Mello lanzaba unas miradas de predador que no todo el mundo podía afrontar y yo no era la excepción.

Me seguía mirando... en silencio, me estaba poniendo nervioso - ¿Qué ocurre? - Le pregunté, más que nada para romper el silencio y dejara de mirarme así, pero nada, solo frunció más su entrecejo (si es que era posible), tragó su último bocado y sin responderme se levantó y se fué. Tardé unos segundos en reaccionar - ¡Oye Mello... Espera! - Me llevé de un solo bocado lo que me faltaba de cena a la boca y me fuí tras él.

Le seguí por los pasillos y llegamos a su habitación, donde entré detrás de él sin molestarme a pedir permiso. Suspiró, sin girarse a encararme, por lo que tenía un primer plano se su espalda. Mello visto desde atrás parecía una niña. Solté una carcajada ante tal pensamiento, consiguiendo que volteara a verme.

- ¿De qué te ries Matt? - Corté la risa al recibir otra de sus fulminantes miradas.

- Oye Mello, creo que deberías...

- Si has venido hasta aquí, solo para decirme otra vez que hable con esa bola de pelo, mejor cierra la boca y lárgate - Me cortó con su oscura voz, mientras noté que intentaba controlarse para no golpearme.

- Sobre eso... Creo que deberías decirle lo que sientes por él - Me puse serio como pocas veces, aunque Near hubiese dicho que no le gustaba, aún cabía la posibilidad de que me mintiera. Tal vez si se lo decía Mello la respuesta sería distinta.

- ¿Lo que siento?... - Arqueó una ceja y sus labios dibujaron una media sonrisa burlona - ¿Pero que dices, Matt? que mala memoria tienes, ya le dije lo que sentía por él... tú estabas delante ¿No lo recuerdas? - Le miré impresionado ¿Cuándo había ocurrido eso? no... no lo recuerdo. Al ver que no lo pillaba, soltó una carcajada típica de los villanos de las películas de superhéroes y prosiguió sin borrar esa torcida mueca - En la oficina de Roger... todos lo oyeron, lo dije bién claro... Le dije que le odiaba.

Ahora fuí yo el que frunció el ceño - Pero eso no es verdad, Mello... y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie - No entendí porque seguía negándolo, eran demasiado evidentes sus sentimientos - Acepta de una vez que lo quieres - Le exigí a modo de orden, cosa que era peligrosa pero a la vez necesaria.

- Haber si tu pequeña cabecita entiende... - Se acercó a mi amenazante y empezó a picotearme la frente con su dedo índice. Esto era el colmo. - ... Que no quiero a ese idiota...lo odio. - Finalizó, dejando en paz por fin mi ahora adolorida frente.

- Near no es idiota - Le lancé una mirada más típica de él que mia. No permito que nadie insulte a la cosita - Retira tus palabras, Mello. - Me sonrió con suficiencia, dejándome bien claro que no haría tal cosa - ¡Retíralo! - Le repetí, mientras un extraño calor invadía todo mi cuerpo.

Amplió su sonrisa y puso las manos en las caderas, elevando ligeramente su rostro hacia arriba, en un gesto claramente arrogante - Oblígame. - ¿A caso era más importante su estúpido orgullo que Near?

Quería cerrarle la boca... Quería borrar esa mueca de su rostro. Sentía como poco a poco todo mi auto control se esfumaba, dejándome solo con una rabia creciente en mi interior... Nublándome el entendimiento.

En menos de tres segundos, cierto rubio se encontraba cayendo estrepitosamente en el suelo, a causa del repentino puñetazo que le propiné - Retíralo - No grité, hablaba calmo, pero eso no quería decir que no estuviese enfadado.

Se incorporó frotándose la mejilla - ¡VETE AL INFIERNO MATT! - Él sí gritó, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le caracterizaba, abalanzándose hacia mi, devolviéndome el golpe sin darme tiempo a reaccionar.

Esta vez era su puño el que se hundió en el lado izquierdo de mi cara, pero a diferencia de él, yo no caí al suelo, si no que mi espalda chocó contra el armario, haciendo que este se tambaleara como si fuera a desmontarse en cualquier momento.

Me quedé quieto un instante, con la cabeza a medio agachar, sintiendo como la zona que había recibido el golpe empezaba a arder, seguro se me hincharía... Aunque eso era lo de menos. Ahora sé que él nunca daría voz a sus sentimientos, porque le daba demasiado miedo ser rechazado - Eres un cobarde... Mello. - Al oír mis palabras, se le desfiguró completamente la expresión. Si no fuera porque yo estaba demasiado enojado, habría tenido miedo... Miedo de sus ojos, de su expresión, de su grave voz que gritó algo que no alcancé a entender... De su puño que se acercaba a toda velocidad...

...

.

Near's POV

.

Me dirigí a mi habitación después de tomar una reconfortante ducha, hoy la necesitaba más que nunca, me sentía agotado, supongo que la sesión de jardinería me cansó más de lo que pensé.

Pero pasando a aspectos más positivos, al final todo salió como planeé, los problemas se habian solucionado. La banda de Roy quedó fuera del juego, todos podrían ir con toda tranquilidad por donde quisieran, sin miedo a encontrarse con ellos, y ... Mello y Matt volvian a ser amigos. Todo era perfecto, ¿no?

Sí, era perfecto, pero aún así, no podía sentirme totalmente complacido con este final, sabía el motivo, pero me costaba aceptarlo. Me había acostumbrado demasiado a la compañía de Mello y Matt, pero ahora...

.

"" Te odio, Near""

.

Otra vez esa voz... Tú voz entró con fuerza en mi cerebro, encogiendo mi pecho. Me cubrí los oídos con las manos y cerré los ojos, no quería oirla... Pero por desgrácia no se puede acallar una voz, si esta te ataca desde el interior.

No era la primera vez que me decias tal cosa... Pero sí fué la primera vez que causo efecto en mi.

Me acomodé en la cama, boca arriba, extrañamente estirado, sin flexionar ninguna de mis articulaciones. Apagué la luz pero mantuve las cortinas de la ventana abiertas, dejando que la luz lunar se filtrara entre las ramas del árbol que se erigía a fuera, creando unas macabras sombras en paredes y techo, que semejaban garras de animales salvajes, pero lejos de asustarme, me relajaban con su movimiento ondeante a causa del viento que las acariciaba.

Y así... Inmóvil, me di el lujo de no pensar en nada... No pensar en nadie...

.

Mello's POV

.

- Agh ... aah... hnn...- Jadeos, respiraciones entrecortadas, rostros sonrojados detonando un gran cansancio, cuerpos tirados por el suelo con las ropas hechas girones, sudorosos y exhaustos... Eso era todo lo que se podía ver y oír en mi habitacion en ese momento. De no ser porque estabamos claramente magullados, la escena daría mucho que mal pensar.

Poco a poco, mi respiración se normalizó, pero me sentía todo adolorido, por lo que me quedé estirado en el suelo... Matt tampoco se movió, ambos nos quedamos mirando a la nada, sumergidos en nuestros própios pensamientos en completo silencio.

- Oye Mello... - Me llamó, volteando un poco la cabeza para mirarme. Le dediqué un "hn" para que supiera que le escuchaba y siguiera - Near no es idiota... Retíralo. - ...Silencio... - Vamos Mello, no seas terco y retíralo.

- Tú eres el menos indicado para criticar sobre terquedad - Gruñí, incorporándome para quedar sentado aún en el suelo. Él imitó mi acción y ví como sus labios se fueron abriendo, seguramente para seguir hablando, pero no le dejé - ¡Está bién! lo retiro... Near no es idiota ¿contento? - Me crucé de brazos haciendo morros, como si fuera un niño malcriado.

Él sonrió ampliamente al oír lo que quería, haciendo que sin que yo mismo me diera cuenta, mis labios dibujaran tambien una pequeña sonrisa. Siempre pasaba lo mismo con Matt, era capaz de disipar cualquier sentimiento negativo con un simple gesto. A pesar de que a penas unos minutos antes, nos dimos la paliza de nuestras vidas, no había rastro de rencor ni odio entre nosotros... Era como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Ei Mello... otra cosa - ¿Y ahora qué? No tenía ganas de hablar, tenía ganas de dormir - Yo gané en esta pelea jeje - Sonrió victorioso, encendiendo mi competividad de nuevo.

- ¡JA! de eso nada, es bién claro que gané yo... Solo mírate, pareces un mapa de relieves - Nos miramos desafiantes unos minutos.

Matt se levantó, cambiando su ángulo de perspectiva, viéndome ahora desde el punto más alto (ya que yo estaba sentado en el suelo) y me tendió la mano mostrando una de sus conocidas sonrisas - Dejémoslo en un empate, Mello - Me lo pensé unos segundos y luego también sonreí, aceptando la mano ofrecida, estrechándola, en un modo silencioso de hacer las paces. Al fin y al cabo, una pequeña disputa no podía acabar con años de amistad... - Ahora vé con Near - O quizás sí... Su terquedad me sacaba de quício.

Por suerte estaba demasiado cansado y no tenía ganas de discutir más - No voy a hacer eso - Finalicé, no iba a ir contigo... No podía.

Ví que Matt puso una cara algo extraña y empezó a sudar más de lo normal - Eh... bueno, tú piénsatelo bién Mello... - Empezó a caminar hacia atrás, retrocediendo como un cangrejo hasta la puerta ¿Qué le ocurre ahora? - ... Seguro que te hará bién decirle lo que sientes y tal vez seas correspondido.. y aunque no lo fueras te sacarás un peso de encima al decírselo... - Buscó con algo de desespero el pomo de la puerta detrás de él - Sí eso... como sea... - Rió de forma nerviosa, abriendo lentamente la puerta, sin darme la espalda en ningún momento - ... Yo ya me voy a dormir... mañana nos vemos... ¡CHAO! - Y salió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Me quedé unos momentos mirando la puerta, intentando procesar las acciones de Matt... Llegando a la conclusión de que le faltaba un tornillo. Suspiré, puede que Matt tenga razón, tal vez sí deva ir contigo, aunque me rechaces, al menos si sé tu respuesta, ya no me torturaré día tras día por la duda de no saber. Me arriesgaría al todo o nada.

Di un paso hacia delante para salir por la misma puerta que salió Matt, sintiendo que mi pié golpeaba algo, concretamente un botecito que salió rodando por el golpe, trazando una espiral en el suelo con su peculiar recorrido circular, antes de acabar deteniéndose otra vez. Lo miré detenidamente y lo reconocí en seguida, era esa crema que usé en tu espalda. Me incliné hacia el suelo, doblando mi cuerpo por la cintura para recogerlo. Pero... ¿Qué hacía en el suelo?

Como si una fuerza extraña me empujara, giré lentamente mi cabeza para poder tener un primer plano de mi habitación...

.

Silencio...

Por poco no se me cae el bote de la mano, ahora entendí la huída de Matt. Mi habitación, si es que se le podía llamar así ahora... Estaba destrozada, como si una manada de mastodontes hubiese cruzado por ahí. Sentí como si en mi interior tuviera un volcán a punto de estallar.

Conté hasta diez... Hasta veinte, cerré los ojos. Hasta cuarenta, devía calmarme. Cincuenta... sesenta... ... cien...

Está bién, no pasa nada, solo tengo que ordenarlo y ya está... Abrí los ojos de nuevo, cosa que lamenté hacer.

¿Cuándo, cómo y por qué se rompió mi mesa?

Me senté un momento en mi cama y extraje del cajón una tableta de chocolate, mordiéndola con furia, demasiado deprisa como para poder deleitarme con su sabor... Terminándomela en un tiempo récord y adueñándome de otra que corrío la misma suerte que la primera.

Ahora, más tranquilo por el efecto del cacao, me perdí por los pasillos, intentando dejar todo mi mal humor dentro del caos de mi cuarto, si tenía que hablar contigo, tenía que estar completamente sereno, si no, metería la pata como tantas otras veces. Me paré frente a tu puerta, tenía que llamar, pero no podía mover ni un músculo... El solo saber que estabas al otro lado, me volvía como de gelatina.

Mierda. Debía serenarme, elevé una mano pero sin llegar a llamar... También podría hablar contigo mañana... NO NO NO... Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro, haber si las ideas se me ponian a su sitio... Miré el botecito que aún permanecia en mi mano...

.

"" Mello me cura""

.

El recuerdo de tu voz, borró las nubes que me impedian verlo todo con claridad. Yo te curo Near... A estas alturas, el orgullo, el miedo, la vergüenza, no eran nada, solo estupideces, cosas sin importancia, podía hacerlas a un lado por ti... Solo por ti, Near. Para mi, tú eres mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa... Y esta vez... Serás mio, al igual que yo soy tuyo, desde ya hace mucho tiempo... Siempre estaré a tu lado, aunque tú no me quieras ahí.

Mis nudillos chocaron contra la madera creando un sonido hueco. Esperé, esperé un poco más... No había respuesta. Agarré el pomo y lo giré, asomando la cabeza al interior de tu territorio, a través de la obertura vertical que creé al separar la puerta del marco. Las luces estaban apagadas, pero había claridad y podía verte perfectamente. Me encerré contigo entre estas cuatro paredes al unir de nuevo las dos maderas. Caminé donde estabas recostado, esta vez, como una persona normal, sin estar encorvado ni hecho un ovillo, cubierto hasta debajo de la barbilla con las sábanas, dejando solo a la vista tu cabeza.

Me senté a un lado del mismo colchón - ¿Estás dormido Near? - Te pregunté susurrando. Soy una persona que aprende por sus experiéncias, así que quería asegurarme de tu estado, para no volverme a encontrar en una situación tan comprometedora como la de la otra vez.

- No - Respondiste sin moverte ni abrir los ojos. Lo sabía, hice bién en preguntar - ¿Qué se te ofrece, Mello? - Tu voz, casi fémina, sonó calma, como siempre. Así era imposible saber si estabas molesto conmigo o no.

- Near... Yo solo... - Me quedé en silencio antes de terminar la oración, por lo que tú, lentamente abriste tus párpados para mirarme y te incorporaste levemente para sentarte, haciendo que la sábana blanca resbalara en un suave siseo por tu cuerpo, cayéndote con grácia hasta la cintura, revelando una prenda negra que cubría tu torso... Mi camiseta, no pude evitar sonreir ante eso... La estabas usando, tal vez yo significaba algo para ti.

Notaste como mi mirada se clavó en ese trozo de tela y tu primera reacción sobre eso fué intentar cubrirte otra vez con la sábana para que no la viera, pero te detuviste a media acción, consciente de que a estas alturas ya era inutil intentar ocultarla. Desviaste la mirada y tus mejillas se tintaron de un leve tono rojizo.

Verte cohibido y nervioso, por algún motivo hacía que me sintiera más seguro de mi mismo y eso se reflejó en mi voz - He venido a curarte - Tus ojos se elevaron buscando los mios, reflejando un brillo increible, manteniéndo aún ese carmín invasor.

Ahora ante mis ojos, eras mucho más apetecible que un pastel gigante de chocolate, solo Dios sabe de donde saqué fuerzas para no tirarme encima tuyo y devorarte, pero debía concentrarme en otra cosa, si no quería crearme un "problemilla" entre las piernas. Odiaba admitirlo, pero más de una vez me había encontrado en esa situación por causa tuya.

Me pregunto si tú alguna vez te has excitado pensando en alguien... Pensando en mi.

- ¿Mello?... - Me había distraido pensando. Te miré, ya estabas sin camiseta y sentado de espaldas a mi, esperando que te curara. Sin decir nada empecé a expander ese producto por tu suave espalda.

- Near... ¿Estas molesto conmigo? - Tenía que saberlo... Por unos segundos solo se escuchó el sonido producido por la fricción de mis manos contra tu piel. Negaste con la cabeza, pero aún así... ahora sentía la necesidad de expulsar de mi garganta esas dos palabras que tanto me costaba decir. Mis manos se colaron por debajo de tus antebrazos, dejando olvidada tu espalda para perderse en tu pecho, atrayéndote hasta dejarte recostado sobre el mio - Lo siento - Me aseguré de que mis labios lo susurraran MUY cerca de tu zona auditiva, acariciándote el lóbulo con el movimiento de mis palabras.

Sentí que temblaste, estoy seguro que no te esperabas eso de mi. Pero aún había más...

Te apreté más contra mi, envolviéndote en un abrazo por detrás, agachando la cabeza hasta dejar mi rostro contra tu cuello. Seguiste rígido, sin moverte ni hablar, seguramente intentando encontrar un por qué de mis acciones. En ningún momento pude verte el rostro, y creo que es por ese mismo motivo que tenía el valor de seguir adelante.

Mis labios capturaron un trozo de tu pálida piel, creando una leve succión. Soltaste un suspiro y ladeaste un poco la cabeza, dejándome más espacio para que pudiera seguir "atacando" tu cuello. ¿Me estabas aceptando? Mi corazón se aceleró al máximo, no me rechazabas, podrías detener todo esto con un simple "Para" pero, no decias nada, te dejabas acariciar y besar por mi, aún cuando sé de sobras que te molesta el contacto físico.

- Mello... ¿Por qué?

.

Near's POV

.

Tus manos, tu voz, tu calor... Todo ello me aturdía, no me dejaba pensar con claridad... Solo podía y quería sentirte. Pero aún no entendía el por qué de tu cambio tan repentino de actitud, no parecias el mismo Mello de esta tarde, por eso te pregunté.

- Por que te amo.

Todo dió un vuelco en mi interior, enmudeciéndome, dejándome en blanco... Sin poder responderte. Al no ver reacción en mi, me fuiste soltando lentamente, apartando la calidez de tu pecho de mi espalda... Sintiendo como un aire helado acupaba tu lugar.

No me atreví a voltearme para verte cuando te bajaste de mi cama, cuando tus pasos se alejaron hacia la puerta... Ni cuando desapareciste por esta en completo silencio.

Fué entonces que caí en mi error... Sin dudas habías interpretado mi silencio como una negativa.

- Mello... - Susurré tu nombre, pasando con dulzura sagrada las yemas de mis dedos por la piel que tus labios tocaron.

.

.

Continuara...


	14. Over part1

Primero que todo... Lamento haberme tardado tanto y tambien... sé que dije que este sería el último cap, demo... decidí partirlo en dos, por dos motivos.. 1: me quedaba demasiado largo y 2: no queria hacer esperar más a las personas que siguen mi historia.. en verdad me sabe mal eso.

gracias a todos los que leeis y comentais, espero que os guste el fic hasta el final ;3

ahora los rew ;3

**Fanny W: **jeje bueno, Mello no puede evitar pensar demasiad rapido y Matt... ese chico es un chiste con patas XD. Me alegro que te guste *o* aunque gomen.. aun no termina, tendras k esperar un poco para saber el final ^^u

**Escolastica:** OMG! O.O me odias por descarte XD jeje de todas formas se agradece tu comentario, me hizo reir ;3 espero que te guste el siguiente chap.. (sigue tu fic please .)

**li ross: **wow niña, que alegria me dás con tus rew... te agradezco que me comentes y me corrijas... no sabes cuanro me alegra que te guste lo que escribo. lamento haber dicho eso de penultimo, ^^u me equiboqué, pero este ya si lo será... creo.. espero k te siga gustando

**Natsu-chuu:(gomen por modificarte el nombre pero fanfiction me lo borraba )** bueno... mas vale tarde que nunca jeje, y aunque solo comentaras una vez.. tu opinion siempre es impotante, mmm... amor-odio XD see.. es de lo mejor que hay, siento haber tardado tanto, espero k sigas leyendo

**Koana da Risu:** me alegra k te guste, siento tardarme en serio... intentare poner el final esta misma semana... arigato por comentar ;3

**Samantha-Kheel:** pues niña.. me alegra que te haya hecho sonreir, asi me gusta.. k apoyes el mxn XD gomen por tardar y arigato por comentar siempre ;3

**AlkeMelia:** por kami... dudo k mi fic llegue a la categoria de poema.. pero me alegra que te guste... y bueno... digamos k Mello a veces dice unas fracesitas que enternecerian a cualquiera, arigato por comentar

**Theo Goldsmith:** claro k me puedes llamar Himiko :3, siento la demora _u mm.. ya sabes k no respondere tus preguntas jujuju *antispam mode ON* XD arigato... gracias a comentarios como el tuyo, el fic ya casi llega al final.. espero k te siga gustando

**Uchiha Souseiseki:** jaja veo k no lograste encontrar un insulto para Matt,, sera tu preferido? XD gracias por comentar en cada capitulo, para que veas que soy buena persona, aun no termino el fic.. retrasando asi tu suicidio colectivo espero k sigas leyendo ;3

**Dulccergirl:** gracias por comentar siempre, me alegra k te guste, demo tendras k esperar un poco para ver el final ^^u

**TESLA SAMA SEXY FACE:** jeje no, este es el primer y unico fic k he escrito :3, me alegra que te guste, espero que sigas leyendo hasta el final

.

ahora si.. pa el fic :p

.

* * *

.

Matt's POV

.

Me sentía como si me hubiesen puesto dentro de una lavadora con el programa de centrifugado, todo me daba vueltas.

Me fuí incorporando, sujetándome como pude por la húmeda pared, despegando la espalda de las frías baldosas del suelo. Mis sentidos poco a poco retomaron sus funciones, permitiéndome escuchar cada vez más fuerte el sonido del repiqueo del agua, cosa que hizo recordarme donde me encontraba.

Había decidido ir a tomar una ducha después de pelearme con Mello, pero nunca imaginé que acabaría desplomándome tal como hice... Ahora agradecía que los baños de Wammy's house no tuvieran bañeras, porque si hubiese caído dentro de una, seguramente me habría ahogado sin que nadie se percatara de ello, ya que a estas horas nunca solía haber gente por aquí, era demasiado tarde, todos dormían ya.

Cerré el paso del agua, que durante un tiempo que desconocía me había estado empapando sin que me diera cuenta y salí de la ducha, envolviéndome con una toalla, secando mi cuerpo y cabello para poder vestirme.

Tenía que ir con Agatha-san, no había dicho nada antes porque no pasaba de simples mareos, pero esto... Reconozco que estaba algo asustado ahora. Acaricié con los dedos mi parte trasera del cráneo, donde recibí el impacto, sintiendo un abultamiento en esa zona, como una pequeña montaña, aún me dolía cuando me lo tocaba, además... después del golpe tenía más sueño que de costumbre. Al principio pensé que era algo normal y que se me iría pasando con los días, pero más que mejorar, iba empeorando.

Me acabé de vestir, sintiendo como mis piernas aún temblaban un poco... Me sentía débil, como si un alienígena-parásito-verde-gigante-mutante hubiese extraído la energía de mi cuerpo para usarla con fines desconocidos y maléficos contra la Tierra.

Recogí los utensilios de higiene que usé, pasaría por mi habitación a dejarlos antes de ir a la enfermería, espero que a Agatha-san no le moleste que vaya a estas horas. Miré el reloj sin detener mi paso por los corredores, eran algo más de las once de la noche, no era ni muy tarde ni muy temprano, seguro aún estará despierta.

Llegué a mi puerta algo jadeante, jamás me había cansado tanto el solo hecho de caminar, agarré el pomo pero me detuve antes de girarlo, pués ví una silueta parada frente a una puerta no muy lejos de la mia, la habitación de Mello para ser exactos - ¿Near?... - Pregunté, no muy seguro de si era él, ya que la oscuridad me reducía la visibilidad.

La pálida figura se movió un poco y me miró - ¿Matt? - Tu voz acabó de confirmarme que eras tú.

- ¿Qué haces aquí fuera? ¿Pasó algo con Mello? - Pregunté susurrando, pero aún así, mi voz parecía oirse demasiado fuerte en medio de tanto silencio.

- No.. yo... ya me iba a dormir. Buenas noches Matt - Dicho esto, te perdiste tras tu puerta, asegurándote de no darme el tiempo suficiente para que siguiera preguntando.

Solté un suspiro con exasperación, algo había pasado entre esos dos y si mi sexto sentido no me fallaba, no era algo precisamente bueno. Entré a mi habitación y dejé los trastos en su sitio... No logro entender a ese par ¿Tanto les costaba aclarar lo que sentian? No eran conscientes de la suerte que tenian al tenerse el uno al otro. Solté otro suspiro y me senté sobre el colchón de mi cama, quedando tendido boca arriba pocos segundos después, al dejarme caer pesadamente hacia atrás.

Si yo fuera Mello... estaría siempre con Near, no dejaría que se alejara de mi por ningún motivo, le retendría a mi lado... Le daría todo lo que tuviera a mi alcance para que fuera feliz y nunca permitiría que nada le hiciera daño en ningún aspecto.

Pero por desgrácia, no puedo tenerle. Mello es mi amigo y no puedo simplemente quitarle del medio, estaría mal por mi parte y los remordimientos me carcomerian el resto de mi vida.

Porque Near es lo mejor de su vida, pero también... lo mejor de la mia.

No pude más que reirme de mi mismo, de mi estupidez... Nunca imaginé que al intentar ayudarles a ellos me haría daño a mi mismo... nunca imaginé que acercarme a la cosita pudiera resultar tan peligroso.

Es adictivo...

Me acerqué demasiado... y ahora...

Cerré los ojos dispuesto a dormirme y dejar de pensar, pero los volví a abrir casi al instante. Tengo la sensación que se me olvida algo, creo que tenía que hacer una cosa, pero ahora no logro recordar...

Me puse a pensar a ver si "eso" volvía a mi mente, pero me di por vencido a los pocos minutos, seguro que si no lo recuerdo es porque no debía ser nada importante. Ahora sí, me dispuse a dormir, ya que otra vez me invadió ese estado de somnolencia repentino, haciéndome cerrar los ojos sin saber exactamente si caía en el sueño o en la inconsciencia.

.

Mello's POV

.

Quizás tendría que haberme esperado un poco más para que me respondieras, pero no quería escuchar un rechazo de tu parte, creo que no lo hubiera soportado... por eso huí. Puede que Matt tuviera razón al llamarme cobarde.

De todas formas, tú tampoco hiciste nada para detenerme, ni me seguiste. Miré otra vez mi puerta cerrada, perdiendo la cuenta de cuantas veces mis ojos se habian posado sobre esta. Mis labios formaron una sonrisa carente de cualquier alegría, sabía que tú no vendrias... aunque una pequeña parte de mi, tenía la esperanza de que no fuera así, quería creer que te importaba lo suficiente como para venir a buscarme... pero entonces, mi lado realista volvía a tomar fuerza y me golpeaba con la realidad... una realidad en la que yo no tenía un sitio a tu lado, por más que quisiera, por más que lo intentara... sabía que no se podía obligar a nadie a sentir, aún así... yo...

Me levanté de un salto de la cama, donde había permanecido sentado hasta ahora... me estaba poniendo paranoico por algo que quizás no era, aún no me has rechazado, tal vez tú estes esperando que vuelva a tu habitación al igual que hago yo... ¿Me estás esperando, Near?

Era bien pasaba la media noche, hacía ya más de dos horas de mi confesión y que estaba aquí comiéndome la cabeza, pero ya había perdido demasiado tiempo... no soy de los que se quedan quietos, tú eso ya lo sabes, Near.

Salí apresurado de mi cuarto al tuyo - ¡Near! - Abrí la puerta de golpe, sin molestarme a llamar - ¿Near? - Prendí la luz... no estabas...

No puede ser ... No me estabas esperando ¿Dónde estás? A estas horas... ¿Dónde?

Apreté los puños y mi ira se desbordó de forma incontrolable, si no estabas en tu habitación ni en la mia, solo podias estar en la de... Matt.

Le prefieres a él, verdad? me pregunto si vas cada noche a verle, estos últimos días siempre estais juntos... demasiado juntos, además... no soy idiota, he visto como Matt te mira.

Te mira igual que yo...

Era en momentos como este cuando las palabras "calma" "razonamiento" y "control" desaparecian de mi mundo, haciéndome actuar como un ser primitivo que se movía a base de impulsos. Antes de darme cuenta, como si el recorrido de tu habitación a la suya no existiera, ya estaba frente la cama de Matt, mirándole minuciosamente. Estaba completamente dormido y tú... tampoco estabas ahí...

Me sentí aliviado pero a la vez culpable, no debí juzgar antes de tiempo, Matt siempre me a apoyado en todo y yo en cambio... soy capaz de pensar cosas sobre él que no merece.

Salí sin hacer ruido, aunque dudo que se despertara, desde siempre ha tenido un sueño muy pesado. Roger tenía razón al decirme que debía aprender a controlar mis impulsos, tal vez solo hayas ido al baño y yo ya estaba montándome un drama. Volví a tu habitación y me senté en el suelo, si te esperaba aquí, era seguro que volverías tarde o temprano.

.

Near's POV

.

El aire fresco se sentía muy bien al colarse entre mis cabellos, chocando contra mi piel... cerré los ojos y aspiré con fuerza, como si esa fuera la última vez que fuera a respirar. No me gustaba salir a los jardines de día, pero por la noche todo era distinto, sentía que podría quedarme aquí durante horas, pero... tengo que volver dentro, ahora, una vez ordenadas mis ideas, ya podía darte una respuesta.

Mello... Has logrado romper mis esquemas y destruir todas mis teorias en pocos segundos... y para eso, no has necesitado más que dos palabras.

El camino de vuelta se me hizo realmente corto, quería llegar a ti pero a la vez no quería. Respiré hondo al encontrarme por segunda vez en esta noche frente a tu puerta. Ignorando el temblor de mis manos la fuí abriendo lentamente, no llamé, pués no era aconsejable hacer ruido a estas horas, no hacía falta decir que si cogían a un niño fuera de su habitación le caía una buena.

Al encender la luz ví muchas cosas, pero tú no estabas entre ellas. Me pregunto dónde estás y también... por qué le falta una pata a tu escritorio, eso sin contar el desorden general de todo el lugar. Me acerqué a la cama, cuidando de no pisar nada de lo que había esparcido por el suelo y me senté en ella a esperarte, pues había más probabilidades de encontrarte si me quedaba aquí que si salía a buscarte por todo el orfanato. Es tu habitación, tienes que volver forzosamente a ella.

Los minutos pasaban y las cosas seguían regadas por el suelo... no me gustaba el desorden, pero no podía dejar de verlo. Empecé a rodar un mechón de cabello con mi dedo índice, cada vez más rápido... casi podía oir el grito agonizante de todos esos desdichados objetos, que clamaban por ser vueltos a su lugar.

Me levanté y avancé hacia un montón de libros que deberian estar en el estante que ahora posaba vacío en la pared. Los recogí con toda la persimonia del mundo para ponerlos en su lugar, pero antes de que las encuadernaciones tocaran la barnizada madera me detuve, había algo ahí que no me dejaba devolverlos a su sitio...

Polvo...

Entrecerré los ojos y miré con resentimiento esas diminutas partículas molestas.

Tenía que eliminarlas...

.

Matt's POV

.

Apagué el despertador y me levanté para vestirme, aunque hubiese vendido el alma al diablo solo por poder quedarme vagueando en la cama unos minutos más. Bostecé, a pesar de haber dormido tanto, aún tenía sueño, por suerte mañana es sábado y no hará falta que madrugue para ir a clases. Acabé de alistarme y salí al corredor, el cual poco a poco iba llenándose por otros niños tan o más somnolientos que yo.

Me pregunto si al final Mello le dijo a Near lo que sentía por él, a noche me pareció que algo no andaba bien, no podía evitar preocuparme por ellos.

Salí de mis cavilaciones al ver como la puerta de Mello se abría demasiado lenta para mi gusto, dejando ver una cabecita blanca en vez de la rubia que esperaba.

- Bu-buenos días Near - Balbuceé algo desconcertado al verte completamente, pués no llevabas tu habitual camisa blanca sinó una de Mello, lo que significaba en algún momento te la quitaste quedando medio desnudo frente la mirada de él.

¿Qué había pasado en esa habitación? ¿Han dormido juntos? ¿Mello ha pervertido a mi cosita? ¿Le ha hecho cosas censurables?

- Buenos días Matt - Me devolviste el saludo mirándome unos segundos antes de bajar la mirada al suelo.

- Near... ¿Has dormido con Mello? - Quizás mi pregunta fué demasiado directa, ya que tus mejillas se encendieron como un árbol de Navidad, dándote un aspecto casi irreal.

Te cogí delicadamente del mentón, obligándote a elevar tu rostro hacia mi... quería verte mejor, creo que nunca antes te había visto ruborizado... Vas a volverme loco, consigues bloquear mi mente con solo mirarme.

Estoy celoso...

- No, yo no... Mello no estaba en su cuarto... - Me fuí acercando como la otra vez, sin escuchar realmente lo que decías... solo veía tus labios moverse al son de las palabras... tus tentadores labios - ¿Matt..? - En tu cara se dibujó una expresión entre confundida e inquieta. Supongo me mi cercanía te perturbaba.

- ¿Mmmm...? - Me seguí acercando, sin soltarte del mentón. Me tenías completamente absorbido, mientras ya casi llegaba a mi objetivo... Deleitándome otra vez con tu cálida respiración chocando con la mia.

- ¡Matt! - Medio gritaste mi nombre de repente cuando a penas existían tres centímetros entre tú y yo, dándome un empujón, chocando la palma de tu mano en mi pecho, haciendo que retrocediera un par de pasos y que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo - Yo... lo siento - Te disculpaste, seguramente por haberme empujado, vaya... tienes más fuerza de lo que pensaba - Debo ir a devolver esto a su sitio y a vestirme correctamente, antes de que empiecen las clases - Fué entonces que me percaté que en una de tus manos sostenias un cubo lleno de productos de limpieza y... ¿herramientas de carpintería?

Te fuiste dejándome solo en el pasillo... Un segundo ¿dijiste que Mello no había dormido en su cuarto? entonces ¿Dónde?

Mi pregunta se respondió al ver como cierto rubillo salía de... ¿La habitación de Near? y no precisamente de buen humor, incluso casi podía ver un aura negra flotando a su alrededor.

Pasó por mi lado, ignorándome completamente y se perdió en su cuarto trás un portazo, pero en menos de un segundo volvió a salir y se quedó mirando fijamente la placa de la puerta donde estaba escrito su nombre, volvió a mirar al interior de su cuarto y a la placa otra vez.

- ¿Qué ocurre Mello? - Pregunté extrañado por sus acciones mientras me acercaba a él. No respondió, solo me miró con sus ojos abiertos de forma anormal, señalando a su vez con el dedo índice hacia el interior de su guarida. Movido por la curiosidad, asomé la cabeza a través de la puerta entre abierta - ¡WOW! - Exclamé, poniéndome mis queridos goggles, como si fuera a dañarme la vista el resplandor de tanta limpieza - Los duendecillos han hecho un buen trabajo... ¡see..! - Le miré sonriendo y elevando un pulgar hacia arriba.

- ¡Qué duendes ni que leches Matt! - Era increible ver como su rostro pasaba de la estupefacción a la molestia en escasos segundos... y es que Mello, era extremadamente expresivo, por eso mismo ahora podía asegurar casi al cien por cien, que dentro de su mente me estaba llamando de todo menos guapo, se veía a leguas que se había levantado de mal humor, cosa que me hacía recordar...

.

Mello's POV

.

¿Es que no podía estar más de un minuto sin decir alguna estupidez? Matt nunca se tomaba nada en serio.

- Oye Mello ¿Qué hacias en la habitación de Near? - Sin poder evitarlo, enrojecí en el mismo momento que el nombre de cierto albino se convirtió en una palabra audible - ¿Pasaste la noche ahí? ¿Por qué? - Me avasallaba a preguntas. No quería responderle, pero sabía que si no lo hacía no se callaría... Matt era muy persistente.

Suspiré - Tenía que hablar con él - Le miré serio, pronunciando la respuesta de forma cortante para darle a entender que ponía punto final a este tema.

Pero tal como esperaba, la boca de Matt se fué abriendo, era imposible que no hurgara más en el tema, ahora iba a...

- ¡Achím!... - ¿Estornudar? Le miré y él me miró, pero no dijo nada. Ver a Matt callado era algo... escalofriante.

- Salud.

- Grácias. - Nos quedamos en silencio, le miré cada vez más intensamente, en cambio él estaba completamente inmutable ¿A caso no iba a seguir preguntando? Me pone nervioso... ¡Dí algo!

- Matt... Vamos ya, que las clases casi empiezan - Le dí la espalda y empecé a caminar hacía dicho lugar.

- ¿En pijama? - Me detuve en seco. Escuché una risilla por su parte, a mi no me hizo grácia, ya estaba lo suficiente malhumorado, como para encima tener que aguantar que se burlaran de mi.

Volví a mi cuarto seguido por Matt y me dispuse a quitarme la ropa, sin llegar a hacerlo, pués me estaba mirando fijamente...

.

Matt's POV

.

Una de las cosas más divertidas de la vida era... incomodar y molestar a Mello... y eso era tan simple y fácil como mirarlo y callar.

Me quedé viéndolo de forma penetrante, por lo que él se lo pensó dos veces antes de empezar a quitarse la camiseta, pero optó por ignorarme aunque me seguía viendo de reojo con desonfianza. Agarró el borde inferior de la prenda con ambas manos, formando con sus brazos un "X" frente a su estómago, para poder quitársela más facilmente y tiró hacia arriba, dejando ver lentamente su barriguita, en ese momento le dediqué una sonrisa pervertida mirando ese trozo de piel, por lo que él volvió a cubrirse rapidamente.

Tuve que contenerme para no reir, pero se me hacia dificil al verle la cara, me pregunto como es capaz de abrir los ojos de una forma tan desmesurada durante tanto rato.

- Matt... ¿podrias darte la vuelta? - Me preguntó (aunque sonó más como una orden), sin borrar esa expresión escéptica.

- Emmm... - Hice ver que me lo pensaba - ... de poder, podría - Pero de ahí a hacerlo, era otra historia jeje.

Lo entendió perfectamente, al fin y al cabo era el segundo en sucesión, sé que era consciente que no lo haría, por eso mismo fué él quien se giró y me dió la espalda. Se levantó de nuevo la camiseta, esta vez de un solo tirón hacia arriba, por lo que ahora su cara quedaba cubierta por el ropaje y su torso al descubierto... y así con los brazos elevados... estaba en la posición perfecta.

Casi de un salto llegué hasta él y posé mis diez dígitos a penas rozando sus costados, moviéndolos semejando el movimiento de las patas de un arácnido, en resumen... haciéndole cosquillas.

Soltó un grito ahogado seguido de una fuerte e incontrolable carcajada, que se hizo más intensa a medida que mis dedos cogian velocidad... y para mi bien y su mal, sus brazos habían perdido la movilidad, atrapados dentro de las mangas de su própia camiseta y al no tener visibilidad, pronto tropezó al intentar apartarse, cayendo al suelo sin poder dejar de reir.

Pero no creas Mello, que te dejaré tan pronto jeje. Me senté encima suyo y seguí "atacándolo" hasta que su respiración se hizo entrecortada y ya casi no le salía la voz ni para reir.

Me detuve cuando dejó de patalear y quedó casi inerte... retorciéndose jadeante y debilmente bajo mi cuerpo.

Ahora lo más inteligente era largarse antes que recuperara fuerzas... y eso hice. Corrí hasta llegar al aula justo a tiempo, pues solo cruzar la puerta, la campana que indicaba el inicio de las clases del día sonó.

Me senté e inconscientemente busqué a una persona en concreto con la mirada. Vaya... al parecer Mello no sería el único que llegaría tarde, pues mi cosita tampoco estaba presente.

No pasó más de un minuto cuando la puerta se abrió de forma tan ruda que todos brincamos sobre nuestros asientos.

- Matt... - Ese soy yo.

- Mello toma asiento y agradece que no te castigue por llegar tarde y armar semejante alboroto - Por suerte el señor Robert, el sensei que química, intervino, salvándome el pescuezo sin saberlo.

Tomó asiento a mi lado y me miró molesto, yo en cambio miraba hacia el frente, intentando ignorarlo, pero ahí estaban otra vez... las malas vibraciones, interrumpidas por un sutil golpeteo en la puerta.

El sensei pronunció un "adelante" bastante molesto, pues esta era la segunda vez que su clase era interrumpida.

Una pequeña y blanca cabecita apareció, creando una sonrisa tonta en mi cara - Me disculpo por el retraso... ¿Se me permite la entrada aún? - El maestro afirmó sonriéndole, al parecer los buenos modales de la bolita le quitaron lo enojado - Grácias. - Caminó con la cabeza gacha hasta su sitio, bajo la atenta mirada de Mello, el cual estaba más serio que de costumbre.

¿Qué ha ocurrido esta noche entre ambos? ¿Por qué estaban el uno a la habitación del otro? eso es extraño.

- ¿Algún voluntario? - La voz del maestro me recordó donde estaba.

- ¡YOOO! - Grité, levantandome de golpe con una mano en alto, no sabía de que se trataba, pero sentía la necesidad de apartarme un poco de cierto rubio. Cuando estaba enojado, su sola presencia era asfixiante.

- Está bién Matt... pero no grites - Me disculpé, regalándole una sonrisa falsamente arrepentida - Para este trabajo será necesário crear grupos de dos personas... - Nos explicó y luego me miró a mi, que ya me encontraba frente al pizarrón a su lado - Para empezar, escribe los nombres de tus compañeros en cuatro filas, para poder emparejaros.

Agarré una tiza y la acerqué, elevando mi mano por encima de la cabeza, a esa llana superfície verdacea, donde debía escribir los nombres... los nombres...

No logro recordarlos...

Mi mano tembló, sintiendo como un sudor frío me recorría todo el cuerpo... no me siento bien. Volteé un poco para ver a los demás, pero ante mis ojos predominaban unas motas de colores, dejándoles en un segundo plano. Sentí unas fuertes manos agarrando mis hombros, aunque pronto dejé de sentirlas... Mi cuerpo... lo sentía pesado, lo único que sentía era un molesto pitido cruzar mis oidos, pero pronto calló... dejando todo, en silencio.

.

Mello's POV

.

Matt antes de escribir palabra alguna, se volteó hacia los demás, pálido en extremo y con la mirada fija y perdida. Todos nos dimos cuenta en seguida que no estaba bien, el sensei lo cogió por los hombros para evitar que cayera, ya que al parecer sus piernas perdieron la fuerza y empezó a tambalearse.

Quedó inerte en los brazos de Robert-san - ¡MATT! - Grité, corriendo hacia él - ¡Iré a avisar a Agatha-san! - Salí corriendo, dejando atrás una clase repleta de gente alterada.

Sentí de repente, como si no pudiera respirar, esto no era para nada bueno... no pude evitar pensar en lo peor.

.

Continuará...


	15. Over part2

Primero me disculpo por la demora u_u y tambien porque al parecer aun no termino el fic ^^u eso de calcular los cap no es lo mio XD y... no soy un plagio, solo me cambié el nick :3

ahora los rew:

**Samantha-Kheel**: Wii mi persona tambien te echó de menos T.T *se asusta por lo de la esponja pero lo disimula XD* ^^u mi actualizacion se ha tardado un poco mucho, pero igual espero que lo sigas leyendo y que haya valido la pena la espera y... *saca un bote de gel del todo a cien XD* ... no intentes nada con tu esponja... tengo un bote y puedo dispararte a distancia muahahaha...!

**AlkeMelia**: u/u niña, no alimentes asi mi ego XD si tuviera vergüenza me pondria roja por tales cumplidos :3 me alegra que te guste, en serio, aun no llega al fin pero espero que sigas leyendo

**ilovetwilightboy**s: wiii.. me alegra que te guste *3* a mi tambien me da penita Matt x la verdad no se muy bien k hacer con él, pero ya se verá XD arigato por comentar ;3

**Fanny W**: owo no te entristezcas que aún no acaba el fic ^^u jeje y con lo que me tardé esta vez creo ya habras vuelto de vacaciones XD arigato por comentarme siempre, haces feliz a mi persona x3

**li ross**: OMG! la tia Josephine lol XD jeje creo k lo de mi ortografía tiene poco remedio XD aun asi se te agradece correjirme... lo se, despues de tal declaracion merecia un premio mayor k el solo hecho de tener el cuarto arreglado XD pero bueno, me salio asi :3 arigato por comentar ;3

**Escolastica**: OoOu de todas las amenazas la peor sin duda fué la de: enviarme la cuenta del psicologo OMG! Con lo caro que esta todo ahora XD y si.. Matt es un friki XD me alegra k te guste, espero k lo sigas leyendo ;3

**Theo Goldmith**: wow pues no creas k lo de la perdida de memoria salia mucho de mi idea inicial, demo dejare que leas lo k ocurrre por ti misma XD como siempre ... no he actualizado pronto pero igual espero que le tengas las mismas ganas de seguir. arigato por comentarme siempre :3

**Uchiha Souseiseki**: wiii *aprobecha que la abraza para manosearla por "accidente" XD* ne... me alagas demasiado U/u Me alegra que te agrade mi historia y espero que te siga gustando igual :3

**naki-chan love**: lol que Near sera tuyo¿? XD espero que no te oiga Mello XD gracias por leer y dejarme un comentario, intentare ser buena con Matt ;3

**Kumiko Junko**: o no no, mi persona no admite suicidios o.o XD ne gracias por comentar y tambien por dedicarme un fic tuyo el dia de mi cumple :3 nos estamos leyendo

**N-sama**: u/u que cositas me dices, wa.. rew como los tuyos me ponen de buen humor, en serio, gracias por comentar y leer ;3

**bellamita-uchiha**: Me alegra que te gustara :3 jeje otra fan de Matt, pobrecito él, mi intencion no es k sufra pero... ... bueno mejor lo lees XD gracias por comentar, espero que sigas leyendo ;3

**ScreamingWood**s: *se emociona* waaa... niña me alegra saber que te gusta, a mi tambien me pasa eso de no saber que poner cuando comento un fic k me gusta, igual soy igual de torpe respondiendo, pero k sepas k se te agradece mucho el coment :3

**Koana da Risu**: sigo viva XD y por fin termine este cap XD lol XD veo que tienes mucha energia XD gracias por comentar, nos leemos :3

**BlessedWithNoName**: wow no hablas español, si es asi, no lo noté hasta que pusiste las ultimas palabras :3 me alegra que te guste la personalidad de Matt, en un principio no sabia como hacerla pero al final surgió sola, gracias por comentar :3

**Ilusiondark03**: jeje me alegra que te haya gustado, la musica es un buen acompañamiento siempre, aunque yo soy incapaz de escucharla mientras leo, porque me descentro u see... soy un poco baka XD arigato por comentar

**Shou-chanTesla-sama-sexy-face**: wiii casualidad o no, comentaste el dia de mi cumple *o* fue un genial regalo XD arigato por comentarme

y ahora pa el fic :3

una cosa... la historia que cuenta Matt no es invención mia, la reciví en un mail, me gustó y la puse... el autor es anonimo. la historia se encuentra en medio de estas señales - (*) bla bla bla.. (*)

* * *

.

Matt's POV

.

_"Me pesa la cabeza"... _Esa fué la frase más coherente que mi cerebro ahora podía formar.

Juraría que tenía los ojos cerrados, aún así, podía ver una fuerte luz que me estaba dejando medio ciego... _" ¿Estaré muerto?_... _"_ Dicen que cuando te mueres vés una luz blanca al final de un túnel. Pero esto era... Era insoportable.

Empecé a removerme, intentando evitar esa maldita luz, pero era inútil, era como si la tuviera dentro del mismo ojo. Por suerte ocurrió un milagro y la lucecita se desvaneció, dejándome ver poco a poco el lugar donde me encontraba.

La primera imagen que ví fué la de Agatha-san con una linternita en la mano mirándome preocupada. Movía los labios, como si me hablara, pero no emitía sonido alguno. Su rostro mostró angustia y sus lábios provocaron movimientos más fuertes, iguales a cuando alguien habla a gritos.

_" ¿Qué ocurre Agatha-san? "_ Intenté decir, pero no podía articular palabra... de hecho, ahora que me fijaba bien, no podía mover nada. El único sentido que me funcionaba correctamente era la vista.

Empezó a sacudirme _" Qué bruta era la pobre " _luego me soltó y salió practicamente corriendo alterada de mi campo visual. Fué entonces que me puse nervioso, no quería que me dejara solo.

Intenté decir su nombre, pero no podía, mi cuerpo no respondía_ " ¡Agatha-san...!" _Gritaba mentalmente ¿Dónde se había metido? ¡AH! Aquí estaba, había vuelto, con una... ¿Inyección?

Joder...

.

Mello's POV

.

No me dejó quedar con Matt, ni me dió ningún detalle de su estado. Solo se limitó a encerrarse con él en la enfermería y a devolverme a clase.

Durante las horas de receso tampoco pude averiguar nada, a pesar de que intenté por todos los medios que me dijera algo, cualquier cosa... pero solo conseguí que me cerrara la puerta en las narices. _"Me pregunto por qué Agatha-san estaba recluyendo a Matt tanto rato ahí dentro." _¡Llevaban todo el maldito día ahí! Esto solo conseguía que estuviera más nervioso y que pensara lo peor.

Dejé de caminar de un lado para otro delante de esa maldita puerta... _"Debía calmarme... No podía sacar suposiciones... Debía esperar a que me dijera algo..." _

De pronto se escuchó un grito extraño, como si le hubiesen pisado la cola a un gato, que hizo que un escalofrío me recorriera de arriba a bajo _" ¿Qué pasaba ahí dentro? ¿Lo estaba torturando? " _

_" ¡A la mierda!... Voy a entrar " _Sin titubear abrí la puerta - ¡Ma...! - No terminé de pronunciar su nombre al ver tal escena...

- ¡Mello! - Gritó nada más verme - ¡Ayúdame! ¡Quiere matarme! - Me miraba suplicante, escondiéndose tras un cojín, para protegerse de Agatha-san... La cual estaba con una jeringuilla en la mano, sin saber muy bién que hacer con ella.

Ahí estaba Matt, dejando ver en todo su esplendor su gran fóbia a las agujas.

- Matt... No te pincharé, pero siéntate en la cama por favor - Dijo la de pelo azabache tan calmadamente como pudo, para no alterarlo más, dejando lentamente la inyección sobre una mesa, con cuidado, como si se tratara de un arma mortal - ¿Vés? ya la suelto.

Matt empezó a mirar en todas direcciones, buscando una salida de escape...Ahora lo que vendría era evidente...

Como si le hubiesen quemado el culo con un hierro ardiente, salió disparado hacia la puerta y por consecuente... hacia mi - ¡MELLO CÓGELO! - Eso hice, bueno... intenté, porque me pasó por encima, pisándome... así, sin manías ni remordimientos. -¡Matt vuelve! ¡No te voy a pinchar! - Gritó saliendo al corredor.

- ¡No te creeeeo! - Gimoteó sin detener su carrera, perdiéndose de nuestras vistas. Mientras yo me incorporaba del suelo completamente adolorido.

_" Nota mental: No ponerse frente a Matt cuando corre... su efecto destructor es como el de una apisonadora."_

- Mello... ¿Podrías traerlo de vuelta? - Me miró muy seria, pronunciando las palabras casi suplicantes - Es importante.

- ¿Está muy mal? - Pregunté, adquiriendo la misma pose que ella.

- No está bien... -_ " ¡Joder! "... _Sin decir más me fuí corriendo en la misma dirección que el gamer.

Mientras corría por los extensos pasillos, no podía evitar que miles de preguntas inundaran mi mente, pero una predominaba por encima de las otras:... _¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?_

_¿Por qué no noté que estaba mal?... _Si lo hubiese hecho, tal vez Matt no habría llegado hasta el límite de perder la consciencia. Sabía que estas cosas cuanto más se tardaba en tratarlas más complicadas y peligrosas se volvian... _¿Sería demasiado tarde?..._

Empecé a jadear. Los nervios y la actividad física no eran una buena combinación... _"¿Dónde estás Matt? "_

.

Near's POV

.

_" Me pregunto si ahora ya me dejaran ver a Matt " _Hoy pasé gran parte del día haciendo el mismo recorrido; De la sala común a la enfermería. No me quedé a fuera la puerta contigo a esperar, pués te veías muy alterado y creo que preferías estar solo en esos momentos.

Aunque quizás... No me quedé a tu lado porque inconscientemente te estaba evitando. Anoche fuí capaz de ir a tu habitación, me sentía capaz de afrontar tus palabras y darte una respuesta, pero ahora... a medida que las horas se consumían, el valor para mirarte de frente también lo hacía.

Todas las emociones que creí que no tenía, se arremolinaron en mi interior, mezclándose... volviéndose confusas y absurdas hasta cierto punto.

Detuve mis pasos un instante... Tenía que recobrar la compostura. Ahora no era momento de pensar en eso...

No... Ahora lo primordial era el estado de Matt.

Un ser humano puede perder la consciencia por varios motivos. Pero en el caso de Matt, solo uno me venía en mente. Era casi seguro al 100% de que era a causa del traumatismo craneal que sufrió pocos dias antes... Por protegerme...

Ignoré el sentimiento de culpa como tantas otras veces y por fin llegué a la enfermería. Me di cuenta que tú ya no estabas fuera, seguramente ya te dieron permiso para verle.

Abrí la puerta después de haber llamado un par de veces sin recibir respuesta, encontrándome con una sala completamente vacía _" ¿Dónde estaban? " _Que extraño...

- ¿Near? - Me sobresalté un poco cuando Agatha-san me habló de golpe desde atrás - Vaya eres tú... - Dijo claramente decepcionada. Creo que esperaba a otra persona.

- Yo también me alegro de verla Agatha-san... - No hizo falta ni siquiera entonar la frase con un leve sarcasmo para incomodarla y hacer que riera nerviosamente.

- Perdona Near, pero esperaba que fueses Mello jeje - " _Mello_ ..."

Esa fué la segunda vez que me pasó lo mismo al escuchar tu nombre... El solo oirlo era como si me golpearan con fuerza el pecho, haciendo que el órgano principal del sistema circulatorio se detuviera un instante.

- Agatha-san... ¿Cómo está Matt? - Decidí enfocarme en otro tema...sí, así era mejor.

Suspiró y empezó a hacer rodar con dos dedos el anillo que llevaba en su mano contraria. Siempre hacía eso cuando estaba nerviosa... lo que me daba a entender que no eran buenas noticias.

- Mejor siéntate... supongo que no serviría de nada ocultártelo, tarde o temprano te enterarás ¿cierto? - Yo solo asentí levemente, mientras me sentaba como ella me dijo en una de las sillas - Verás...

.

Matt's POV

.

Detuve mi carrera al llegar al extremo del corredor, el cual se dividía en dos direcciones.

¿Derecha o izquierda? Qué gran dilema... Me quedé quieto sin saber por que lado seguir. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco sabía muy bien porque corría... Qué extraño...

Miré a mi alrededor. No sabría decir exactamente en que punto del edificio me encontraba, así que decidí regresar sobre mis pasos por temor a perderme.

Sé que he vivido aquí desde siempre, pero ahora, mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo, tenía la impresión de que era la primera vez que recorría el lugar... los muebles, los cuadros... todo, me resultaba desconocido, era como si fuera la primera vez que los veía y la pregunta "¿Qué hacía aquí?" no dejaba de rondarme por la mente.

Estaba haciendo algo...algo ¿pero qué?...

¡Oh! ya sé! iba a ver a Near! jeje.. Sonreí. Sí, seguro que era eso, pues por algún motivo tenía unas ganas inmensas de verte.

- A ver... ¿Dónde andará mi cosita? - Como si toda la confusión anterior fuera olvidada, emprendí otra vez la marcha con pasos seguros y una alegría casi incontrolable - ¿Dónde... dónde... dónde está...? - Empecé a tararear las palabras al tono de una de esas cancioncillas infantiles - ¿Dónde está miii cosita? miiii cositaaaa... pequeña y bonitaaaaa... ¿Dónde estará..? ¿eh? - Detuve mi cantar al ver dos niñas hablando tranquilamente a unos metros delante mio. Quizás ellas puedan decirme donde encontrarte - Perdonar chicas... - Les dije una vez me acerqué lo suficiente, interrumpiendo su amena conversación - ... ¿Habeis visto a mi cosita? - Les pregunté sonriendo.

Entonces pude percibir un leve carmín en las mejillas de una de ellas, mientras la otra me miró de forma pícara antes de responderme... - No, pero me gustaría verla - Eso me dejó algo desconcertado.

Soltaron una risilla por lo bajo y se fueron alejando murmurando cosas aún entre risas y lanzándome una que otra mirada... ¿lasciba?... entonces lo pillé - ¡DEGENERADAS! - Grité ecandalizado, llevándome las manos a la cabeza. Consiguiendo que ellas salieran corriendo sin dejar de reir.

Suspiré. Vaya cosas de pensar, era evidente que cambiaron por completo el significado de la palabra "cosita"

- ¡Te encontré! - Una grave pero infantil voz casi me mata del susto. Sentí una mano agarrar con fuerza mi hombro obligándome a voltear. - ... Ahora volvamos con Agatha-san - Fué entonces que recordé el motivo de mi huida...

.

Mello's POV

.

_" Por fin_... " Apoyé mi mano libre en una de mis rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento. Estaba exhausto, en cambio Matt ni siquiera tenía la respiración un poco agitada " _¿Qué demonios había estado haciendo mientras yo me dejaba los pulmones corriendo? _" Que morro tenía, yo preocupado y él como si nada.

- Ya vamos Matt... - Me di la vuelta decidido a volver a la enfermería, dando por sentado que él me seguiría, pero... no escuché sus pasos trás de mi - ¿Matt? - Le miré por encima del hombro y lo ví plantado, mirándome con una mueca extraña. Sabía el motivo de su comportamiento... - No te preocupes... Agatha-san no te va a pinchar - Quizás diciéndole eso se tranquilizaría y vendría conmigo.

- Pin...char... - Repitió la palabra en un susurro, mientras empezaba a palidecer. Creo que mis palabras no fueron las acertadas. Rió nerviosamente pero luego relajó su expresión por completo, mostrando su habitual sonrisa, dejándome bastante confundido - Hola Near - Dijo moviendo una mano a forma de saludo, mientras veía un punto trás de mi por encima de mi hombro.

_Near_...

Como acto reflejo me giré de golpe para verte, pero no estabas...

Ahora entendí. A toda prisa volví mi mirada hacia cierto pelirrojo que ahora se iba corriendo aprovechando mi momento de distracción - ¡Matt! - Eso sí que no. Ni loco volvería a hacerme correr trás él.

Dí un gran acelerón que me permitió acortar distancias en pocos segundos. Por suerte, a Matt lo que le sobraba de fuerza le faltaba en velocidad... " _Ya lo tengo_..." Cuando lo tuve a mi alcance, le salté encima como un leon hambriento sobre una indefensa cría de gacela.

Su cintura quedó presa entre mis brazos y por la inercia ambos caimos de cara al suelo. Para mi bien, Matt actuó de colchoneta y minimizó mis daños. - Ahora sí Matt... Vamos con Agatha-san quieras o no - Al parecer no tenía intención de hacerme caso e intentó incorporarse, consiguiéndolo solo a medias por el peso de mi cuerpo sobre el suyo. Quedó a cuatro patas, creando una postura bastante... bochornosa...

_Parecíamos dos conejos copulando_...

Hice una mueca de desagrado, pero ese pequeño detalle no haría que lo soltara - ¡No... no!... - Empezó a moverse, intentando escapar. Cosa que hizo aún más malinterpretable nuestra pose - ¡No!.. No... - Matt estaba poniendo una voz demasiado aguda para mi gusto, pero lo que en realidad me acabó de rematar fué que giró levemente su rostro hacia mi, mirándome por encima de su hombro, con los ojos brillantes y la expresión más uke que había visto en mi vida - Mello... no.. no me violes... - Aflojé el agarre y enrojecí ferozmente de la impresión.

Agradecí inmensamente que no hubiera ningún espejo frente mio, porque si hubiese visto mi propia cara en estos momentos me habría causado un trauma irreversible.

Matt aprovechó la poca fuerza que ejercía sobre él para intentar escapar de nuevo - ¡Ya basta Matt! - Le grité, volviendo a agarrarle fuerte, mientras algunas miradas curiosas empezaban a posarse sobre nosotros y el corredor se llenaba poco a poco de molestos susurros " ¿_És que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que pararse a mirar? _"

Por alguna extraña razón, siempre que ocurría algo había mirones. Era como si esperaran la mínima oportunidad para entrometerse en vidas ajenas y luego crear falsos rumores por puro morbo. Me enfurecian...

- ¿QUÉ COÑO MIRAIS!... - Les grité, haciendo que se tensaran todos.

- Oye Mello... - Matt me interrumpió justo cuando iba a pedirles "amablemente" que se largaran - Me... me la estás clavando en el trasero. - Ahora sí que le solté de golpe, apartándome de él de forma tan brusca que acabé sentado al suelo.

" _No... Yo no estoy... no estoy_..." - ¡Mello está caliente! - Dijo repentinamente una voz que no era de Matt ni mia, siendo secundada por varias risas, Haciendo que se me subieran los colores.

- ¡QUÉ NOO! - Les grité avergonzado, eso no era cierto. De repente sus sincronizadas miradas se posaron en mi entrepierna - ¡YA VASTA!... No me mireis... - Lo último lo susurré, agachando la mirada. Tenía ganas de matarlos a todos... empezando por Matt, por inventarse cosas.

- Pobrecita mia... - Habló el pelirrojo de golpe, aparentemente a nadie en particular, llevándose la mano a uno de sus bolsillos traseros del pantalón... - Mello es malo... - Extrajo lentamente su... PSP. Fruncí el ceño ¿Así que era ese estúpido aparato lo que le estaba clavando? - ...Te ha aplastado - Mi paciencia llegó al fin cuando empezó a frotar su mejilla contra ese maldito trasto y le preguntó si se encontraba bien, como si de una persona se tratase.

.

Matt's POV

.

¡Que bién! Al parecer mi tesorito no había sufrido ningún daño.

Mi momento de felicidad se vió interrumpido por un repentino silencio que me obligó a elevar la mirada. Todos los niños que se habían detenido cerca nuestro huian discretamente, como si quisieran pasar desapercibidos. "_¿Qué ocurre?"_

Por instinto fuí volteándome lentamente, hasta poder ver a un Mello parado tras mio, mirándome desde el punto más alto de forma bastante siniestra... - Matt...- ...Y pronunciando mi nombre con voz de ultratumba _"Creo que esta vez me he pasado molestándole" _. Estiró un brazo hacia mi, yo aún estaba en el suelo sin atreverme a mover ni una pestaña _"va a matarme..."_ Pensé. Pero no, hizo algo aún peor; Con dos dedos cogió la pieza central de mis goggles, la que se apoyaba en el puente de la nariz y tiró de ella, haciendo que la goma que rodeaba mi cabeza se estirara como si fuera un tirachinas... _"¡oh Dios mio!..."_

- Me-mello... espera... - Ahora si me puse nervioso - ... No hagas eso... - Le supliqué, ante lo cual él solo sonrió macabramente justo antes de soltar los goggles de golpe e inevitablemente éstos impactaron contra mis ojos y nariz... - ¡AAAHHH...! ... ¡ Qué dolor!... ¡QUÉ DOLOOR! - Grité llevando las manos a la zona dolorida. Pero mis lamentos poco le importaron a cierto rubio y empezó a arrastrarme de vuelta por los pasillos, tirándome sin compasión por un brazo.

Para cuando pude recomponerme del golpe, Mello ya estaba abriendo la puerta de la enfermería - Agatha-san... ya lo traje - Anunció y en menos de cinco segundos la nombrada hizo acto de presencia, haciéndonos entrar del todo y cerrando la puerta tras de nosotros.

El monstruo de las agujas se me quedó viendo fijamente a la cara, inclinándose ligeramente hacia mi... aumentando mi tensión. Agatha-san me hacia sentir como una diminuta hormiga apunto de ser aplastada... - ¡Mello! - Cerré los ojos y di un pequeño brinco del susto cuando gritó su nombre de golpe, luego se erigió y dejó caer su carpeta negra contra cierta rubia cabeza. Mello solo abrió mucho los ojos, como si no asimilara lo que acababa de ocurrir - ¿Has vuelto a tirarle de los goggles a Matt? - Preguntó molesta. Él frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no gritarla, pero solo consiguió recibir otro carpetazo - ¡No mientas! - Ahora Mello si iba a protestarle, pero ella se le adelantó otra vez ... - ¿Sabes qué les hacemos aquí a los mentirosos? - Preguntó cambiando completamente su expresión, sonriendo de una forma algo extraña, casi con burla... - Les lavamos la boca con jabón. -Finalizó.

Para mi sorpresa, Mello se tensó mientras ella parecía contener una carcajada al verle la carita de susto que puso. _"Creo que me perdí algo" _Ellos sabian algo que yo no.

- Bueno, Matt vamos a lo importante. Por favor siéntate - Dijo la azabache, como si de repente se hubiera acordado de que yo también estaba ahí. Aunque siendo sincero, preferiría que me siguiera ignorando. Hice lo que me dijo sin rechistar, ya que no me apetecía recibir ningún golpe de carpeta. Suspiró frotándose la sien, como si le doliera la cabeza - Verás... - Quedó un momento en silencio, cosa que hizo que me pusiera aún más nervioso - Matt... - Otro silencio... _"¡Dios mio! Dilo de una vez o me dará algo" _Rogaba interiormente al ver que no lo decia - Te he detectado un hematoma subdural. Se tiene que operar.

- ¡¿Qué has dicho! ? - Gritó Mello al instante. Al menos él reaccionó, que yo ni eso. Me había quedado solo mirando, completamente en blanco - ¡Retira lo que dijiste! ¡¿Me oyes! - Le rugió amenazante, sujetándola con furia por la solapa de la larga bata blanca que llevaba - ¡RETÍR...! - El sonido hueco la cabeza de mi chocoamigo me sacó del pequeño trance en el que había entrado - ¡Auch!... Me has dado en el mismo sitio... tres veces - Se quejó, soltándola para poder sobarse la cabeza, al parecer le había dado fuerte esta vez.

- Pues contrólate si no quieres que haya cuarta vez.

- ¿Cu-cuándo?...- Mi voz bastó para que dejaran de pelearse como dos niños y centraran toda su atención en mi - ¿Cuándo me operaran? - Pregunté con temor. Necesitava algo de tiempo para poder mentalizarme y asimilarlo.

- He hecho algunas llamadas mientras estabas inconsciente y... podrá ser mañana mismo - Me dijo sonriendo. Parecía contenta de que fuera tan pronto. Yo no lo estaba tanto _"Creo que me estoy mareando"_ - Así que a primera hora partiremos al hospital. Aquí no tengo los medios necesarios para la intervención y... ¿Matt?... ¿Te sientes mal?

- Creo que voy a vomitar - Dicho esto salí corriendo al baño. Por suerte no hice lo que anuncié. Aunque me fué de un pelo, pues retení una fuerte arcada.

Me senté en el suelo y empecé a temblar de forma incontrolable, mientras abrazaba mis rodillas contra mi pecho.

_"Un hematoma subdural... Hasta donde sé, eso es cuando las venas que rodean el cerebro sangran creando un derrame y la dicha operación consiste en hacerme un maldito agujero en el craneo para drenar la sangre acumulada y... si por desgracia tuviese coágulos sólidos tendrían que crear una abertura mayor para poder sacarlos." _

Escuché que me llamaban del otro lado de la puerta, preguntándome si estaba bién. _"¿Cómo voy a estar bién?" _En mi vida había estado peor - Sí, estoy bién... enseguida salgo - Dije alzando la voz para que me oyeran claro.

Me levanté del suelo, quedando unos segundos mirando mi propia imagen reflejada en el espejo. Me refresqué la cara y pintando una alegre sonrisa fingida salí del baño, topándome con las miradas espectantes y preocupadas de las dos personas que esperaban mi salida.

- Yo... esto... - Tenía que demostrar que estaba bien, no quería que se preocuparan - Supongo que entonces estaré unos dias fuera, ¿verdad? jeje... - Lo que menos quería era que otras personas se sintieran mal por mi causa - Entonces iré a preparar algunas cosas para llevarme - Sin borrar la sonrisa y sin dejar que hablaran ellos, me dirigí a la salida seguido por Mello - Hasta mañana Agatha-san - Me despedí alegremente. En cambio ella me respondió el saludo muy seria.

- Matt, no...

- ¡JAJAJA!... ¿No es genial? - Le interrumpí con una risa algo exagerada y sin detener mis pasos por el corredor - Saldré fuera de Wammy's.

- Matt...

- Waaa... Nunca nos dejan salir, tengo ganas de ver todo lo que hay pasada esa gran reja.

- Oye Ma...

- Por cierto, ¿Ya te declaraste a Near? - Le miré de reojo y ví que quedó claramente alterado y acalorado por mi pregunta. Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, caminaba como un robot y abría y cerraba la boca como si intentara decir algo sin conseguirlo... _"Parecía un pez"._ - ¿Eso significa sí? - ¿En verdad se había atrevido a decirle a Near?

- Yo... no... - Ahora el color de la cara de Mello hacía competencia con el de mi pelo. En parte era gracioso verlo así jeje.

- ¿Entonces no? - No respondió, solo sacó de su bolsillo una barra de chocolate y empezó a devorarla como si le fuera la vida en ello - Mello... - Suspiré - ¿Vas a responderme o no? - Dió otro gran mordisco al dulce de cacao y me miró como diciendo _"¿No ves que no puedo hablar con la boca llena, idiota?"_ . Me encogí de hombros como si me diera igual - No importa, ya le preguntaré a Near. - Bueno, aunque creo que la respuesta era evidente. Si no se lo hubiese dicho habría respondido con un simple "No" Pero por la forma en que evadía el tema, seguramente ya se lo dijo.

Por un lado me alegré por Mello, a pesar de sentir una molesta presión en el pecho... pero por otro lado me preocupaba. Si en verdad se le confesó...¿Por qué esta mañana se portaban tan raro? Me pareció como si Near evitara a Mello.

Podría ser que...

- ¿Y qué te respondió?

- Ahora no es momento de hablar de eso, Matt... No deberías preocuparte por los demás cuando eres tú el que...

- ¿Sabes Mello?... Si fuera Agatha-san la que me operara estaría mucho más tranquilo. - Le corté, sabiendo lo que iba a decir, mostrando una tranquila sonrisa. No quería hablar de eso, ni que se preocupara más. Él ya tenía suficiente con sus problemas como para tener que preocuparse por los mios tambien.

Se me quedó viendo un momento en silencio no muy convencido. Pero creo que entendió que necesitaba estar solo unos minutos - Bueno, yo... iré a preguntarle si puede - Tal como tenía previsto, dió la vuelta, para hacer lo dicho, pero se detuvo un momento, sin mirarme, dándome la espalda - Matt... a veces no es malo ser un poco egoista - Luego simplemente se fué.

Me quedé un momento pensando en sus palabras, reprendiendo la marcha y sonriendo levemente, esta vez de forma sincera - Mello... - Creo que mi actuación de "todo está bien" no funcionaba con él. Pero de alguna forma me reconfortaba que se preocupara por mi.

Seguí andando, perdido entre mis pensamientos hasta que algo captó por completo mi atención... Allí estaba mi cosita. Ahora sí sonreí ampliamente. De alguna forma había acabado frente la sala común y podía verte construir algo en lo que no me fijé mucho, con fichas de dominó.

Me acerqué a ti despacio por la espalda - ¡Hola Near! - Después de mi efusivo saludo solo se pudo escuchar un gran estruendo a causa del derrumbe de tu enorme construcción. Al parecer te había asustado - Perdona... hice que se te cayera - Me arrodillé a tu lado y empecé a recoger un poco las fichas regadas por todas direcciones.

- No importa - Susurraste sin elevar el rostro, escondiendo tus ojos de mi.

Me agaché un poco más intentando verlos, pero tu me ocultaste de nuevo el rostro girándolo levemente hacia el lado opuesto - Near... ¿Te has enfadado conmigo? - Pregunté preocupado. Tal vez te molestaste por que por mi culpa se cayeron las fichas. - Near... lo si...

- Lo siento - Dijiste de golpe, practicamente sacando las palabras de mi boca. No entendía el por qué de tu disculpa - Por mi culpa estás mal.

No podía ser que tú... ya supieras lo de mi operación. La verdad hubiese preferido que no te enteraras de eso.

Puse una mano en una de tus mejillas y te obligué a mirarme - No fué tu culpa, no me golpeaste tú ¿recuerdas? - Ahora que por fin pude ver tus ojos, deseé más que nada en el mundo poder borrar ese brillo de culpabilidad que habían adquirido. Pero sabía que por mucho que dijera o hiciera, no te podría hacer sentir mejor, ya que estabas completamente convencido de que todo pasó por tu culpa.

Quedamos un momento en silencio, sentados uno al lado del otro. Yo solo te observaba, mientras tú cogías un reluciente robot de plástico azul y doblabas y desdoblabas sus articulaciones muy entretenido.

En una situacion normal podría pasarme horas mirándote en silencio, pero no ahora... Ahora que las ansias de saber que pasó entre tú y cierto rubio me carcomían. Así que sin más solté las palabras que retenía en la garganta - ¿Tú y Mello ya sois novios?

Giraste muy deprisa la cabeza y me miraste sorprendido, apretando sin darte cuenta el robot tan fuerte con la mano que le quebraste los brazos. Sudé una gotita... Pobre juguete...

Por lo visto te olvidaste de responder, así que te miré más intensamente para presionarte a soltarlo... y al parecer funcionó - No... no sé de que me hablas...- No, no funcionó.

- Hablo de la declaración de esta noche - Sonreí al ver como tus ojos adquirían un mayor tamaño, completamente incrédulos.

- ¿Cómo sabes que...? - Callaste de golpe al ver como ampliaba mi sonrisa victorioso.

Por lo visto incluso el chico más listo de Wammy's podía caer en este viejo truco. Tú mismo acababas de rebelarme inconscientemente que sí te lo dijo. Miraste a un costado y empezaste a enrularte el pelo con el dedo claramente nervioso - Mira... pero si te has puesto rojito - Pronuncié en un tono como si le hablara a un niño pequeño.

- No es cierto... - Te frotaste con el dorso de la mano la mejilla, como intentando borrarle el color, pero consiguiendo todo lo contrario...sin dudas una imagen enternecedora para mis ojos.

- Pero que no te de vergüenza, Near... sinó todo lo contrario - Yo estaría enormemente orgulloso si me permitieras andar a tu lado... Ví que tu mirada se volvió algo melancólica, entonces otra vez, esa sensacion de que algo no estaba bien volvió - ¿Le dijiste que sí, cierto? - Pregunté algo de temor.

- No.

_" ¿No? no podía ser... ¿Near... lo...?"_ - ¿Lo rechazaste? - Pregunté sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Sintiendo una mezcla de tristeza y alegría.

- No - _¿Entonces que...? _No entendía nada. Si ahora fuese un personaje de anime, tendría los ojos en forma de espiral y un interrogante gigante flotando sobre mi cabeza. Tú lo notaste así que decidiste aclararme un poco la situación - No le respondí... para cuando pude procesar sus palabras, Mello ya se había ido.

Ahora lo entiendo todo. Ahora sé porque Mello estaba tan serio y malhumorado esta mañana y el porque tú te mantenias lejos de él, casi esquivándole. Seguro que a Mello le sentó fatal eso que lo evitaras después de que por fin, después de mucho esfuerzo, le echó valor para declararse.

- Lo sé... - Dijiste de golpe, yo te miré soltando un suave "¿eh?" completamente despistado - Sé que estuvo mal mi comportamiento esquivo hacia él.

- N-no, si yo no he dicho eso.

- Pero lo estabas pensando... - Me quedé en silencio con la expresión tensa.

Near a veces daba miedo, era como si pudiera leer la mente...

- Y... ¿Que le responderás?

- No lo sé...

.

Near's POV

.

No lo sabía... no sabía que decirte... no sabía que sentía...

Todo fué tan repentino... - ¿... Verdad? - La voz de Matt me hizó reaccionar de nuevo. Al parecer me había preguntado algo, pero no lo escuché. Ví que suspiró - Near... Es normal que estés confundido... pero ahora no debes pensar con la mente... solo debes sentir - _Solo sentir... _Quizás Matt tenía razón, este "problema" no sería un problema si yo no le diera tantas vueltas y no tuviera ese irracional miedo a sentir algo... a que tú me hicieras daño, ya que por algún motivo, sentía que tú eras el único que podía hacérmelo.

- ¿Sabes Near? cuando eramos pequeños tenía una táctica especial para hacer reflexionar a Mello y calmarlo, dentro de lo posible jeje - Sin explicarme de que se trataba, se inclinó hacia mi y unió su frente con la mia. No me moví, por algún motivo me había acostumbrado al tacto de Matt - Cierra los ojos y relájate... imagina que estás en un lugar de calma absoluta, donde lo único que oyes es mi voz y la de tu consciencia, ok? - Extrañamente, solo con hacer lo que me dijo, me sentí mas relajado, quizás esa táctica funcionaba... - Voy a hacerte algunas preguntas, pero no debes responder en voz alta, contéstale a tu yo interior.

Dejó pasar un agradable silencio, mientras sentía su respiración y el suave roce de su nariz en la mia. Esperaba que nadie nos viera así, estabamos tan juntos que era altamente malinterpretable.

- ¿Sientes lo mismo si estás en compañía de él que con la de otro niño? - _No... Ahora que lo mencionaba, era diferente. Cuando algún chico se me acercaba sabía que era para pedirme algo, por interés, por lo que siempre esperaba que ese encuentro fuera lo más breve posible. Contigo no, tú venias sin ningún motivo aparente, como de visita, y extrañamente me sentía privilegiado de captar tu atención y de que intentaras captar la mía._

Matt siguió recitando algunas preguntas más, semejantes a la anterior y, mis respuestas internas me estaban revelando cosas de las que no me había percatado.

Mello...

Habías atravesando los muros y barreras que me protegían del mundo exterior de forma sutíl y silenciosa, acomodándote en mi mente... adueñándote de ella de tal forma, que no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora...

.

Mello's POV

.

Caminaba por los pasillos con una amplia sonrisa. Agatha-san se iría con Matt, ahora seguro que todo saldría bien, pues a pesar de su nefasto caracter era una de las mejores cirujanas. Ella era huérfana como nosotros, se crió aquí, por eso, por añoranza supongo, decidió quedarse aquí a cuidarnos y solo se iba si precisaban de su ayuda.

- ¡Matt tengo buenas noticias! - Grité abriendo la puerta de su cuarto, pero pronto noté su ausencia... ¿Donde leches estaba ahora?...Cerré la puerta y seguí la busqueda.

Estaba tranquilo hasta que las voces de unas niñas que venian caminando en la dirección opuesta decidieron joderme la tarde...

- ¿Lo viste?... Se estaban besando - susurró una soltando una risita.

- Nunca pensé que Matt fuera gay... - Respondió la otra, captando completamente mi atención al pronunciar ese nombre, así que aminoré el caminar disimuladamente, mientras sentía una sensación bastante incómoda en mi interior, como un mal presentimiento... uno que se volvió real cuando esa niña tuvo la estúpida idea de volver a abrir su bocota - ... y mucho menos con Near, no se... tiene gustos un poco raros... - Se me cayó el alma a los pies...

- Sí... yo siempre pensé que quedaría con Mello, como siempre andan juntos y...

- shhh... calla... ahí está...- La silenció al darse cuenta de mi presencia, pasándome de largo en completo silencio.

No... eso no era cierto ¿Verdad?... Seguro que se lo inventaron. Dibujé en mi cara una sonrisa MUY forzada... esas estúpidas no sabían lo que decian... era imposible...

Matt no me haría esto, no después de haberme insistido tanto para que le dijera a Near lo que sentía... él nunca me traicionaría...¿Verdad?

¿Y Near...?

Reprendí la marcha a paso veloz, dirigiéndome a la sala común, algo me decía que debía ir allí. Por el camino, vuestros nombres fueron pronunciados un par de veces más por bocas ajenas, fortaleciendo el rumor y destruyendo poco a poco la esperanza de que no fuera verdad.

Por fin llegué a mi destino, buscándoles inquietamente con la mirada por toda la sala, encontrándoles... juntos, demasiado juntos...

tu cuerpo quedaba fuera de mi campo visual, escondido tras el de Matt y solo podia verte medio rostro, tenias los ojos cerrados y... descubrí con horror que lo que decian era cierto.

Sentí como si mi cuerpo cayera por un abismo. Me habian estado engañando. Apreté los puños temblando de rábia... una rábia que eclipsó por completo cualquier tristeza que pudiera tener en mi interior.

Malditos... ¿Os habiais divertido riendoos de mi en mis espaldas?

Por primera vez, pude controlarme y no ir hacia ellos y darles su merecido. En lugar de eso me retiré en completo silencio.

.

Matt's POV

.

- Y ahora la última pregunta - _La más importante_.. - ¿Le quieres?

Tu seguiste en silencio, seguramente respondiendo todo en tu interior como acordamos. Estaba tan agusto así tan cerca tuyo... aunque nunca fueras mio, me conformaba con tenerte a mi lado.

- Sí... - Susurraste repentinamente, haciendo que yo abriera los ojos al mismo tiempo que tú. Al parecer esa fué tu respuesta final... _Me alegro por ti, Near_...

Nos separamos y nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro. Mostrabas una pequeña e inhabitual sonrisa, y tus ojos por fin brillaban. Era como si por primera vez te sintieras vivo...

- Entonces vé y díselo - Te dije sonriendo.

- Sí - Dijiste que sí. Pero pasaban los segundos y no parecias tener intención de levantarte e ir.

- Esto... ¿Entonces vas? - Te insistí sin dejar de sonreir pero ahora algo nervioso, pues creo que no tenías intención de levantarte, ya que empezaste a apilar de nuevo las fichas antes caidas.

- Sí.

Decias sí, pero era mas bien que no. Entonces me fijé que tus manitas temblaban ligeramente... Estabas nervioso, seguramente no te atrevías a hacerlo.

Era el momento de mi última actuación como cupido... te daría el último empujoncito.

Me levanté cogiéndote de la mano para que me siguieras y empecé a caminar tirando de ti - ¡Decidio! vamos ahora... - Empezaste a resistirte, aunque eso no impedía nuestro avance.

- Matt espera... - A ver... ¿Dónde estará Mello ahora? - ... Matt... - Seguramente fué con Agatha-san, pero de eso hace un buen rato. No sé si aún estaría allí... - Matt... para...

Fuimos a la enfermería. Allí no estaba. Tambien recorrimos los baños, las aulas y otros lugares que frecuentaba... tampoco...

Antes de aventurarnos por los jardines, fuimos al único lugar interior que faltaba por ver: Su habitación, que ahora que lo pensaba, deberiamos haber empezado por ahí. Aún sin soltarte, puse la oreja pegada a la puerta, para ver si con un poco de suerte el rubio estaba dentro y hacía algún ruido para confirmármelo.

No hizo falta que esperara mucho, pues se oía un constante sonido, como de... no sé, un golpeteo. Me separé de la madera y te miré - Near... Mello está ahí, ahora llegó el momento de la verdad - Te anuncié en tono serio, soltando a su vez tu manita - ...Mello te quiere mucho, nunca te haría daño - Dije al ver que tu aún no parecias muy decidido - Además... - Sonreí - ...No podría irme tranquilo sin saber que todo está bien entre vosotros... - Intentaste protestar... - Por favor... - Te supliqué, juntando las manos como si rezara y poniendo mi mejor cara de pena.

Suspiraste...- Está bien - _"see... lo conseguí" _pero dolía... - Matt... grácias por todo... - Me sonreiste... dolía mucho.

.

Mello's POV

.

Tiré otra vez la estúpida pelota contra la estúpida pared, esperando que rebotara de vuelta a mis manos como lo había estado haciendo desde que me había sentado en la cama. Pero las cosas son así y decidió torcerse de su recorrido, quedando perdida por el suelo y, siendo sinceros, no tenía ganas de levantarme a por ella.

Me sumergí en un extraño silencio que alguien tuvo la genial idea de romper al llamar a la puerta - ¿Qué? - Pronuncié tajante, sin moverme, permaneciendo sentado sobre el blando colchón con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

Miré en silencio como el pomo empezaba a girar, dejándome ver una pálida mano sujetar el otro extremo, seguida de una holgada y blanca manga. Ya sabía que eras tú incluso antes de mostrarte por completo.

Entraste cerrando la puerta y te quedaste plantado en medio del cuarto. Jugabas con tu pelo y clavabas la mirada en cualquier punto de la habitación, siempre y cuando yo no me encontrara en él. Como siempre, evitabas mirarme.

- Mello... - Pronunciaste mi nombre suavemente, después de permanecer un rato callado... _"¿A que habias venido, Near?... ¿A seguir burlándote de mi?"_ - ... Sobre lo de esta noche... - _"Veo que sí..." _Ahora me rechazarías y te irías con Matt, como si no hubiese pasado nada... - ...Yo creo q-que tam... - No iba a permitir eso... no permitiría que os siguierais riendo de mi.

Cegado por el dolor y la rábia, corté tu frase soltando una fuerte carcajada, tan convincente, que hasta yo empezaba a creer que era real. Dejaste caer la mano que enredaba tu pelo, colgando al costado de tu cuerpo al igual que la otra y me miraste claramente confundido.

- Vaya.. no eres tan listo como creía... - Dije aún entre risas - ¿A caso te creiste aquello? - No permitiría que me rechazaras... yo lo haría primero esta vez - Vamos... solo mírate ¿Quién iba a fijarse en tí? - Tú no decias nada, solo me mirabas sin ninguna expresión. Tenía la sensación que mis palabras me dolian más a mi mismo que a ti... Eso solo hizo que mi rábia acrecentara - Además... ambos somos varones... - Volví a reirme con burla - Me dás asco... encima de raro eres marica... - Las palabras me cortaban al salir por mi boca. A pesar de decir cosas que no pensaba no podía parar, aunque me hiriera a mi mismo.

- Entiendo... - Susurraste una vez yo hube callado -... Siento haberte molestado por nada - Tu voz inalterable, tu rostro sin expresión... No te importó lo que te dije, no te afectaba... porque no sentias nada por mi desde un principio... Incluso habiéndote dicho todo eso... fuí yo el que acabó rompiéndose, no tú.

Te alejaste, saliendo por la puerta, sabiendo que ésta nunca volvería a abrirse para ti...

_Adiós Near... _Intentaré odiarte otra vez, como años atrás, cuando empezaste a superarme en todo. Eso era lo mejor para ambos.

.

Near's POV

.

No pasaba nada, todo estaba bién... sí, tampoco era como si hubiese perdido algo, no se podía perder lo que nunca se ha tenido.

Solté el pomo de tu puerta y me dirijí sin saber muy bien por que a mi cuarto. Tendría que habérmelo imaginado, fuí un idiota al creer que alguien me querría...

**_¿Quién iba a fijarse en ti? **_

Sí... ¿Quién?... De hecho esto había sido culpa mía, por ingenuo. Tu odio hacia mi era evidente, me lo recordabas todos los dias, aunque últimamente pensé que eso había cambiado, pero resultó ser solo una estrategia tuya por verme caer...

A pesar de que en estos momentos tenía la cabeza bien clara... que era capaz de analizar todo con completa frialdad, sentía como si tuviera el corazón en la garganta... Latiendo fuerte y rápido, haciendo que su palpitar fuera el único sonido que podía percibir. Era como si el aire hubiese subido de temperatura, quemándome al respirar.

Que estúpido fuí al creer que podría ser feliz... Eso fué un error por mi parte. Uno que no volvería a cometer.

Tenía que pensar en otra cosa... _y rápido_. Eso era lo que hacía siempre, cuando no podía afrontar algo, me escondía tras la lógica, viéndolo todo desde un punto de vista frío y analítico o simplemente enfocaba mi atención en otra cosa.

Elevé un poco la mirada, _mi puerta_... ya casi llegaba, no entendía esa fuerte necesidad de llegar a mi habitación, pero sentía las piernas pesadas y eso retrasaba mi meta - ¡Near!...- Mi vista también estaba extraña; veía todo como si fuera a través de una pantalla de agua - ¡Near! - Alguien se interpuso en mi camino. Era Matt, el cual cambió su amplia sonrisa por una expresión de gran preocupación al verme la cara... _¿Qué le ocurría? _- Near... ¿Por qué lloras?... - Me quedé frío... _¿Llorar? ¿Qué decía Matt? _yo no estaba llorando. Intenté negar sus palabras pero de mi garganta solo salió un ruido extraño... _¿Qué... Qué me estaba pasando?_

Matt me miró con lástima, entonces fuí consciente de una humedad que descendía por mi mejilla derecha.

.

Matt's POV

.

Elevaste una mano y recogiste la translúcida lágrima, de forma que quedó encima del costado de tu dedo índice. La mirarste horrorizado, como si de sangre se tratara. Creo que hasta ese momento no fuiste consciente de que no estabas bien, o más bien, diría que hasta ese momento no lo aceptaste...

Me había quedado cerca del corredor para ser el primer testigo de vuestra unión, pero nunca imaginé que acabaría viéndote así... _"Mello... ¿Qué diablos has hecho?"._

Finalmente... tu mascara de frialdad se rompió, dejándote vulnerable. Apesar de que tu expresión a penas varió, sufrias pequeños espasmos que alteraban tu ritmo normal de respiración, el cual ya no era suave ni pausado, sinó fuerte y entrecortado. Al verte de esa forma me recordaste a un niño pequeño y perdido... un niño que necesitaba de alguien que le protegiera y yo... estaba ahí, y consolarte era lo que más quería ahora.

Te abracé contra mi pecho protectoramente y despacio te guié al interior de tu habitación para esconderte de miradas ajenas. Me senté en tu cama manteniéndote sobre mi regazo y sin mediar palabra, solo acunándote, dejé que te desahogaras.

No sé cuanto tiempo nos pasamos así sin movernos, escuchando solo tu irregular respiración, siempre intentando hacer el mínimo ruido cuando algún traicionero sollozo salía sin permiso de tu garganta... sintiendo tu cuerpecito estremecerse por momentos y tus pequeñas manitas agarradas con fuerza a mi camiseta. Hasta que poco a poco te calmaste por completo. Creí incluso que te habias dormido, pero no fué así.

- Puedes reirte si quieres - Dijiste de golpe. Tu voz ya no temblaba como antes.

- ¿Reirme? - ¿Por qué iba a reirme justo ahora?

- Debes pensar que soy un llorica, un idiota y otros adjetivos más que no tengo ganas de nombrar - Escondias tu rostro contra mi cuerpo, seguramente por vergüenza, ya que aunque no lo pareciera, eras tan o más orgulloso que Mello.

- Nunca pensaría eso de ti, Near... - Te fuí soltando poco a poco y te estiré en la cama después de abrirla - Ahora duerme un poco... - Te susurré arropándote - Near... - Te llamé y tu me miraste con los ojitos cansados y enrojecidos, ya no tenian ese brillo de esperanza que me mostraste antes de entrar a la habitación de cierto rubio con quien tendría unas palabras - ... Espérame aquí, tengo que ir a hacer una cosa - Tu solo asentiste. Miré el reloj; eran las ocho, faltaba media hora para cenar - Luego iremos a comer juntos, si? - Volviste a asentir, no parecias tener ganas de hablar y lo entendía.

Me alejé de ti, caminando hacia la puerta, abriéndola para salir... - Matt...- Tu voz me detuvo cuando a penas había puesto un pié a fuera - ... No te pelees con Mello...- ¿Por qué seguias protegiéndole?

- Te lo prometo... - Sin mirarte, finalmente me fuí directo a la habitación del culpable de tus dolores de cabeza.

- ¡MATT! - _¡La virgen... qué susto!. _Quedé con la espalda pegada a la pared y las manos en alto como si fueran a dispararme, pués nada más cerrar tu puerta alguien gritó mi nombre desde muy cerca, sí, muy cerca, exactamente a solo un paso de mi _¿De dónde había salido esa niña?_

- Emmm... sí, dime pequeña - Dije recobrando la compostura y mostrando una amigable sonrisa.

- No soy pequeña, tengo siete años y medio - Dijo enojada, pero sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer de repente... estaba a punto de llorar... _¿Tanto le había ofendido que le dijera pequeña? _Iba a disculparme pero ella habló primero - ¿Es cierto que besaste a Near? - Preguntó dejando caer libremente las lágrimas contenidas pero mostrando aún una mueca de enfado.

- N-no... - Respondí algo alarmado. Yo no lo había hecho... - ¿De dónde sacas eso?

- Todo el mundo lo dice... ¿Por qué me haces esto?... ¡buuaaaa...! - "_¿Hacerle el qué?" _Se puso a berriquear y se fué corriendo. Me quedé con cara de idiota en medio del corredor, no solo por la extraña reacción de la niña, sinó también por lo que dijo del beso.

Aunque eso explicaría algunas cosas... Me puse serio nuevamente... _¿Habría escuchado Mello ese falso rumor? _si era así...

Pero, aunque fuera por ese motivo... nunca le perdonaría haberte hecho llorar...

Entré sin llamar, ni mirarle directamente y me senté al pié de la cama donde él permanecía recostado de lado. Apreté los puños, intentando calmarme para no acabar haciendo algo de lo que me arrepentiría después y porque te había prometido que no me peleraría con él.

- Mello... Eres un idiota, en verdad me haces dudar de que seas un genio realmente - Bién... quizás no era esta la mejor forma de empezar, pero si no se lo decía explotaba.

Solo resopló, pero siguió sin decir nada ni moverse, por lo cual decidí mirarle...Mi rábia decreció al ver su estado; No es que hiciera algo, ni llorar, ni hablar, ni mostrar una expresión en concreto... solo estaba ahí, tirado en la cama. Casi podía afirmar que incluso estaba peor que la cosita, así que decidí calmarme y ser algo más comprensivo.

.

Mello's POV

.

No entendía cómo Matt tenía la cara de venir aquí después de lo que hizo y encima a insultarme.

- Mello... yo no besé a Near... - _Por supuesto... y yo era una pepinillo en vinagre_.

- Claaaro - Pronuncié con sarcasmo, alargando dramáticamente la "a"... dejándole bién claro que no le creía. - Ahora lárgate.

Él suspiró fastidiado, pero en vez de irse se acomodó más. No hizo ni dijo nada durante unos cinco minutos. Al parecer se había quedado pegado a mi cama.

- Había una vez... - Empezó de repente... Eso sí que no, ahora iba a soltarme un rollo histórico. Siempre hacía lo mismo.

- Matt lo digo en serio, no estoy de humor para escuchar una de tus historias - Le corté, pero como de costumbre me ignoró y siguió. Suspiré y le dejé hacer, ya que sabía que no podría cerrarle la boca solo con pedírselo y no tenía ganas de levantarme y callarlo a golpes.

(*) - Había una vez dos vecinos. Uno de ellos compró un conejito para sus hijos y el otro un cachorro de pastor alemán. "_Tu perro se va a comer a mi conejo_" se quejó el hombre "_claro que no, ambos son cachorros, creceran y jugaran juntos. Créeme. Yo entiendo de animales_".

Y así fué, crecieron y se hicieron muy amigos. Era normal ver al conejo en el jardin del cachorro y vice-versa. Estaban en una armonía perfecta.

Un dia el dueño del conejo se fué un fin de semana a la playa con su familia dejando al conejito solo en casa.

El domingo, mientras la familia del cachorro tomaba la merienda, entró el pastor alemán a la cocina con el conejo entre los dientes, ensangrentado, sucio... muerto...

Casi mataron al perro de tanto golpearlo como castigo.

" _¡El vecino tenía razón!... ¿Qué haremos ahora? _" El hombre solo podía pensar en eso.

Mientras, el perro, pobre, llorando allá fuera, lamiendo sus heridas.

No se sabe exactamente quien tuvo la idea, pero parecía infalible:

" _Vamos a lavar al conejo, secarlo y a dejarlo en su casita _" Y así hicieron. Quedó lindo, incluso parecía vivo.

Poco después llegaron los vecinos y los gritos de los niños no tardaron en escucharse "_lo descubrieron_" No pasaron ni 5 minutos que el dueño del conejo vino a golpear a su puerta, asustado, como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

- ¿Que pasó? ¿Que es esa cara?

- ¡El conejo! ¡el conejo!

- ¿Que tiene el conejo?

- ¡Murió!

- ¿Murió? ¡Pero si esta tarde se veía perfectamente!

- ¡Murió el viernes!

- ¿El viernes?

- Sí, fué antes de viajar, los niños lo enterraron en el fondo del jardín y ahora apareció!

La historia termina aquí, lo que sucedió después no importa...

Pero el personaje principal de esta historia es el perro. Imagina el pobre; Desde el viernes esperando en vano a su amigo de la infancia y después de mucho buscar, descubre el cuerpo muerto y enterrado. ¿Y que hace él?... Probablemente con el corazón roto, desentierra a su amigo y va a mostrárselo a sus amos imaginando que lo pueden resucitar. (*)

Silencio...

- Mello... tú eres como el dueño del perro... - Dejó pasar otro pequeño silencio - Sacas conclusiones de forma precipitada sin pensar que por eso puedes herir a otras personas... Antes de actuar o acusar a alguien, primero deberías asegurarte. - Se incorporó, dándome la espalda y avanzando un par de pasos hacia la puerta- Le estás haciendo daño... - Di un pequeño respingo y no fué porque habló de golpe otra vez, más bien... fué como si el significado de esa frase me hubiese atacado con un golpe directo y certero - Mello, entre Near y yo no pasó nada... ahora te toca a ti decidir si me crees a mi o a lo que puedan decir otras personas.

- Pero yo os ví, Matt... - Gruñí molesto, estaba intentando confundirme... pero yo sé lo que ví.

- Eso es imposible... porque lo que tú dices que viste nunca pasó - Giró un poco el rostro para mirarme - O... ¿Afirmas que viste nuestros labios juntos? - _¿Sus labios juntos? ahora que lo decía... - _¿Los viste?...- Me insistió.

- N-no...- No ví que se juntaran, solo los ví uno muy cerca del otro. No podía ser que...

- Mello... - En mi vida había estado tan confundido como ahora - ... Entiendo que te enfadaras al creer que pasó "eso"... - Elevó la mirada, mirando distraidamente el techo -... Pero... me duele que puedas pensar que yo te haría algo así... creí que eramos amigos.

Matt...

.

Matt's POV

.

Cada vez tenía menos esperanzas de que me creyera, así que, ya cansado de la situación decidí presionarlo, ya que Mello solo reaccionaba cuando estaba bajo presión.

- Bueno... como yo sí te considero mi amigo te haré un favor... - Te incorporaste un poco para mirarme, esta vez interesado - ...Sé que odias no tener razón y equivocarte... - Dejé pasar un leve silencio solo para exasperarle... consiguiéndolo - ... por eso ahora iré a la habitación de Near y lo besaré... - Ahora si te incorporaste de un salto, abriendo los ojos de forma desmesurada - ... Así tus palabras se volveran verídicas y tendrás la razón... ¿No es eso lo que quieres? ¿Tener razón? - Sonreí, como si lo que acababa de decir fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Al fin abrí la puerta y salí, dejándo a un Mello que no sabía como reaccionar en estos momentos y volví donde tú estabas.

Me paré frente a tu puerta, respirando profundo unos segundos antes de llamar. Sabía la imagen que vería nada más entrar y no me sentía con valor de hacerlo. No podía soportar verte triste... era algo que me superaba.

- ¿Near?... - Me asomé con algo de temor, queriendo y no queriendo verte a la vez.

Una vez entraste en mi campo visual, solo pude quedarme atónito...

No había ni rastro de ese niño triste que dejé en la cama. Te encontrabas jugando felizmente con un... bueno, no sé que era eso, pero... no había rastro de tristeza en ti - Matt... pasan doce minutos de la hora... - Estabas como siempre, como si no hubiese pasado nada - ... ¿Vamos ya a cenar?

- ¿Eh?... digo, sí sí - Te levantaste y viniste hacia mi. No podía creer que estuvieras tan bien ahora, si hacia poco más de media hora que estabas deshecho.

- ¿Ocurre algo? - Me miraste curioso al ver mi no reacción.

- No... claro que no... - Si tu estabas bien, todo estaba bien - ¿Vamos? - Pregunté con una sonrisa. Tu asentiste devolviéndome el gesto sutilmente.

Tenias una habilidad para enfriarte y recomponerte de los golpes increiblemente rápida y eficaz. Eras sorprendente... No podía hacer más que admirarte.

Lo primero que vimos al salir de tu habitación fué a Mello, el cual estaba sospechosamente pegado a tu puerta y se sonrojó levemente al verse descubierto. Contení una risotada, al parecer no pudo evitar venir a asegurarse de si te besaba o no.

Te miré y tú no hiciste nada. Pasaste por su lado ignorándole por completo y no me pareció que fingieras al mostrar que no sentias nada.

- Near... - Te llamó Mello, pero no le hiciste caso. En vez de mirarle a él me miraste a mi.

- Matt, si no nos damos prisa no quedará comida para nosotros - _Dios mio_... Le habias ignorado por completo.

No me gustaba esta situación, no quería dejar tirado a Mello, pero a ti tampoco - Esto... Mello, vamos todos a cenar... no se vosotros pero tengo el estómago vacio jeje... - Reí un poco, intentando borrar la tensión que flotaba en el aire, sin conseguirlo.

Al final solo fuimos a cenar tú y yo. Mello se fué molesto a su habitación después de sentirse ignorado por ti.

.

El tiempo pasaba demasiado deprisa...- Buenas noches... Matt... - Te despediste cuando llegamos a mi puerta y seguiste caminando hacia la tuya.

Entré a mi cuarto. Ya eran casi las once de la noche, después de comer estuvimos un largo rato hablando y se nos hizo algo tarde. Me puse un pijama e intenté coger el sueño. Mañana sería un día... horrible. Por primera vez no quería que saliera el sol.

No quería que... ¿Y si algo salía mal?... ¿Y si no podía volver?...

Podría ser que mañana... yo...

.

Near's POV

.

No podía dormir...

Estaba intranquilo. Me preocupaba Matt, me pareció que después de cenar, intentaba sacar desesperadamente cualquier tema de conversación, alargándolo de más, como si no quisiera tener que irse a su cuarto.

Quizás, en la situación en la que se encontraba... No quería estar solo.

¿Buscabas mi compañía Matt?...

Después de todo lo que había hecho por mi... yo ni siquiera me di cuenta de eso en su momento. Tenía que asegurarme de que estaba bién...

Me levanté para ir a comprobarlo, pero antes que pudiera dar un paso, alguien llamó - ¿Si? - No escuché ninguna respuesta, pero ví que la puerta se fué abriendo _"Lo sabía..." - _Buenas noches, Matt.

- Buenas noches Near... - Noté claramente que estaba inquieto. Agarraba con fuerza una almohada contra su pecho, cubierto por una afelpada ropa de dormir de color verde manzana. Con esa vestimenta holgada e infantil, aparentaba menos edad de la que tenía - Yo... esto, sé que es tarde y... - Se rascó la nuca, no sabiendo muy bién que decir - Bueno, no sé muy bién que hago aquí...yo, bueno... - Soltó una risita algo forzada y al notar mi falta de cooperación suspiró resignado - Se-será mejor que me vaya y...

- Será mejor que entres y cierres la puerta antes que nos vean a estas horas fuera de la cama - Quedó un momento quieto, pero rápidamente hizo lo que le dije y me sonrió de forma sincera.

Tal cómo imaginé, Matt buscaba compañía y yo no se la negaría... No hoy.

- La cama es pequeña, pero los dos cabemos perfectamente - Susurré, solo para salir del silencio que nos envolvía, ya que Matt estaba extrañamente callado - ¿Te parece si dormimos? Te conviene descansar - Me parecía algo raro ser yo quién hablara más.

- Sí - Respondió en un monosílabo sin añadir nada más... Realmente, Matt no estaba bién.

Entré en la cama, dejándole espacio para que entraran él y su cojín, que por cierto, lo tenía fuertemente agarrado entre sus temblorosos brazos... A pesar de que él era una chico fuerte, ahora me parecía muy frágil.

- Buenas noches - Dije apagando la luz, recibiendo la respuesta en un discreto susurro.

Nos quedamos en silencio en la semi oscuridad de la habitación, ambos boca arriba. Su respiración era irregular... sabía que Matt necesitaba desahogarse, pero no quería presionarlo con palabras. Esperaría que él solo encontrara el momento para decir lo que retenía en la garganta.

- Near... - Al parecer, el momento llegó... - ... Tengo miedo... - A pesar de que ya sabía que diría algo así, sentí que se rompía algo en mi interior - ... No quiero morir...

Me mordí el labio inferior en el momento que dejó escapar un ahogado sollozo.

Y lo peor es que fué por mi culpa...

.

Matt's POV

.

Después ya no hubo más palabras de mi parte, solo me sentí envuelto en una acogedora calidez y acunado por un leve susurro en forma de "lo siento"... y así, recargado infantilmente en tu pecho, mecido por el vaivén de tu respiración, el miedo se esfumaba, dándole paso a una paz que solo tú me podías brindar.

No tardé mucho en caer dormido, llevándome como último recuerdo el tacto de tus dedos deslizándose entre mi pelo.

.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, la habitación estaba completamente bañada por los primeros rayos del sol - Buenos días Matt - Primero me sobresalté, pues no estaba acostumbrado a despertar con alguien al lado, pero de inmediato recordé dónde me encontraba.

Te miré, permanecias semisentado, exactamente en la misma postura que adquiriste para recargarme sobre tu cuerpo, donde yo aún me encontraba - Buenos dias - Seguramente no dormiste nada, y no lo decía sólo por las pequeñas ojeras que se habían formado bajo tus ojos, sinó también por la incómoda pose en la que estuviste toda la noche... solo por mi...

Me incorporé, sentándome al borde de tu cama, con los pies en el suelo para poder calzarme. Una vez terminé te miré por encima el hombro, pues notaba tu mirada clavada en mi espalda. No me había equivocado, me estabas viendo fijamente muy serio.

- Vas a volver... - Dijiste de repente - Todo irá bién.

No pude más que sonreir - Sí... - Tenías el don de hacerme sentir bién con unas pocas palabras - Voy a alistarme... - Miré el reloj - ... Ya casi es la hora.

.

El tiempo se iba rápidamente. Para cuando me pude dar cuenta, ya estaba frente la gran verja de hierro, con Agatha-san esperándome dentro de su coche mientras yo me despedía de ti y de Mello.

- Near, cúidate mucho y... - Me saqué los goggles y te los puse en las manitas - ... guárdamelos... allí no me dejaran traerlos puestos - Te revolví un poco el cabello - ... cuidalos bien... voy a volver a por ellos - Mostraste una pequeña sonrisa solo para mi.

Ahora miré a Mello y fuí hacia él. Nos quedamos frente a frente, mirándonos en silencio unos segundos. A pesar de que teníamos muchas cosas por decirnos no lo hicimos, tan solo le rodeé con mis brazos, en forma de despedida, de disculpa y consuelo.

Él me devolvió el gesto, entendiendo que era lo que le quería transmitir con esa acción. Por nada del mundo quería irme estando molesto con él. Sonreí. Era extraño eso de abrazar a Mello, creo que nunca lo había hecho antes. Aproveché la cercanía para susurrarles mis últimas palabras en mi papel de cupidomatt, con un poco de suerte a mi vuelta todo estaría arreglado.

Nos separamos pudiéndole ver la expresión sorprendida unos momentos hasta que la relajó - Eso no va a pasar, Matt... - Me respondió muy serio. Pensé que se enfadaría, pero me alegré que no fuera así.

Me despedí y finalmente subí al coche que me llevaría ese horrible sitio llamado hospital. Nada más sentarme el asiento gruñó como si fuera a romperse, pero eso no fué nada comparado con el escandaloso ruido que causaba el motor, era como si tuviera petardos dentro del capó - Agatha-san...- Me dispuse a ponerme el cinturón pero... solo había la mitad de él - ... ¿Has pensado en cambiarte el coche?

- No.

.

Mello's POV

.

_** Mello, voy a volver... y para cuando lo haga, si Near no es feliz contigo, yo... voy a seducirle**_

Esas fueron las palabras de Matt... yo ya sabía que le gustabas, pero igual cometí un error al juzgaros tan deprisa. Confiaba en Matt, por eso iba a creer lo que me dijo de que no pasó nada entre vosotros, pero ahora... debía arreglar lo que estropeé en el tiempo que él estaba en el hospital. Aunque no sabía si podría hacerlo...

Te miré, volvias hacia el interior del edificio - Near - Te llamé, pero como anoche, me ignoraste - ¡Near! - Grité esta vez, pero no te detuviste _"¡Mierda!" _

Me puse nervioso... ¿Y si Matt hacía lo que me dijo al volver? ¿Y si aceptabas? Matt era muy terco, con su insistencia seguro que acabarias cediendo incluso tú...

Si eso pasaba...

¿Te he perdido por completo, Near...?

.

Continuara...

.

* * *

Por cierto, una cosita :3 este pasado octubre me cosplayé de Mello y de Near en el salón del manga de Barcelona. si alguien le interesa ver, hay tres fotitos en mi deviantart (la url esta en mi perfil :3)

bueno ya esta ;3 bye bye!


	16. Cuatro dias

Me disculpo por tardarme tanto, y sobretodo por que la razón principal de mi demora ha sido algo tan estupido como el intentar colar todas mis ideas para esta historia en un último e único capitulo... fracasando completamente por lo cual este fic aun no termina ... gomen por los k esperaban leerc el final.

repondamos rew:

**Escolastica:** Gomen.. aun no podras leer el final ^^u pero me alegro que sigas leyendo a pesar de k me tardo tanto, arigato por tu apoyo, ya que si mal no recuerdo tu fuiste mi primer rew *_*

**Kumiko Junko**: No he tardado un año, pero casi... ^^u see.. Mello se pasó un poco, pero ya se sabe k cuando alguien esta enojado no mide sus palabras XD arigato por comentarme siempre

**li ross**:Mi persona te responde eso, Matt no le explico a Near sobre el comportamiento de Mello, quizas porque ta vez, decidió hacerle caso a este y permitirse ser un poco egoista. arigato por comentar y corregirme siempre, espero k sigas leyendo a pesar del tiempo

**ilovetwilightboys**: jeje me alegro que sigas leyendo y comentando, descubriras k pasa con Matt en breve XD... arigato por comentar

**ScreamingWoods**: see.. ya ves, deberiamos controlar la bocaza de cierto rubio XD arigato por leer y comentar... gomen por hacerte esperar

**Theo Goldsmith**: no te voy a decir si Matt muere o no XD prefiero k lo leas tu misma... arigato por la felicitacion de navidad (aunque te respondo muy tarde) espero k para ti tambien haya sido un buen año... arigato por comentar ;3

**Mar**: Gracias a ti por comentar ;3 me alaga k digas k te gustó, espero k lo sigas leyendo, ja ne

**PukuPanda**: jeje veo k a alguien le gustó mucho Matt, me alegra que te gustara, veremos mas adelante si se arregla todo o no XD arigato por comentar y leer

**bellamita-uchiha**: Mi persona predice k el 70 por ciento de tus preguntas se resolveran en este cap XD arigato por comentar y por leer

**xpurelovex**: Arigato por comentar, me alaga k pienses eso de mi historia, aunque es cierto k no abundan los mxn -.- nos leemos ;3

**pau**:no llores lol *le da un pañuelo usado* XD ne... mi persona alguna vez a pensado en um MattNear, demo el final todo depende de las acciones de cierto rubio XD arigato por comentar ;3

**Aika-Xerxes**: No ha sido pronto, pero aki tienes la continuacion, me alegro k te gustara ;3 arigato por comentar

**Dulce Flourite**: jaja se, creo k Mello necesita una animadora como tú * la contrata XD* k bien k te gustó, gracias por comentar, ja ne

**Nana chan**: lol triangulo de las vermudas... le doi un 10 a tu expresion, me encantó XD ne ne... tu coment me alegró mucho, en verdad me ha hecho sentir alagada u/u arigato por comentar, espero k sigas leyendo ;3

**Ayiw-KuN-88**: * e devuelve el abarzo* o¬o ... ejem... digo, ne, me alegra que te gustara la historia, gomen por tardar una eternidad para seguir, espero k sigas leyendo, arigato por comentar

**KauchiLove**: wow XD... todos dan penita, pobrecitos mis niños, pero ellos mismos se enredan solos ^^u ne... me alegra k pienses k es un buen fic mxn y espero k lo sigas pensando XD arigato por comentar

**Lully-chan**: JAJA eres la unica k comentó algo referente al coche de Agatha-san XD buena observadora :3 y si... Mello se pasó diciendole eso a Near -.-u arigato por comentar, espero k te guste este cap tambien :3

.

En este cap aparecerá un personaje que kizas (por culpa de mi tardanza en actualizar) algunos hayais olvidado ^^u ... por fin sabremos el nombre de la niña k pateó al pobre Mello y se puso a llorar sin explicación aparente frente a Matt XD

ahora a leer ;3

* * *

.

Mello's POV

.

Aún estabas ahí; con los brazos cruzados sobre el alféizar del gran ventanal de la sala común y medio rostro hundido entre ellos, mirando fijamente hacia fuera, para ser más precisos, mirabas el camino que nacía de la gran puerta de hierro... por dónde Matt se fué.

Llevabas todo el jodido día ahí, solo te levantaste para ir a comer, ya que hoy, al ser sábado no había clases. Pero no podía criticarte por eso, por que yo estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo, con la única diferencia de que te miraba a ti a escondidas desde la puerta.

El crujido producido por el chocolate al quebrarse entre mis dientes era lo único que podía escucharse en medio de tanto silencio, pués a parte de nosotros no había nadie, todos estaban jugando a fuera, ignorando felizmente las bajas temperaturas.

Había intentado hablar contigo en un par de ocasiones más, pero me ignoraste completamente. Suspiré. Hubiese preferido mil veces que me odiaras, ya que el odio es un sentimiento... la indiferencia en cambio no es nada.

Decidí darles un poco de descanso a mis piernas y dejé que mi espalda se deslizara lentamente por la pared hasta poder adquirir una posición sentada en el suelo. Empecé otra vez a maldecir mi bocaza, pues ahora, después de haber podido pensar todo con calma, me di cuenta de cosas que me habian pasado por alto ayer cuando viniste a mi habitación. En ese momento estaba enfadado...no te escuché y ahora, lo único que podía hacer era reproducir tus palabras en mi mente una y otra vez...

** _Mello, sobre lo de esta noche... yo creo que tam_...**

¿Ibas a aceptarme?... ¿Era eso?...

En realidad lo que daba veracidad a esa teoría no fué tu reacción después de lo ocurrido, sinó la de Matt... Esa fué la primera vez que él me miró con odio.

**_ Le estás haciendo daño_...**

Si sólo hubiese callado en ese momento... tal vez ahora estarías entre mis brazos. Pero Matt tenía razón, yo sólo te hacía daño...

Un ruido molesto hizo que volviera al mundo real y me percatara de que horas eran. Por suerte el silencio volvió a reinar después de que el reloj tocara el séptimo y último "GONG"... Cómo odiaba ese aparato, sonaba cada hora, incluso por las noches. Le miré con resentimiento pero pronto desvié mi atención hacia ti, pues te pusiste en pié y saliste de la sala, pasando por mi lado, sin mirarme... cómo si no existiera...

Te seguí, manteniendo una distancia prudente por los pasillos, hasta que llegamos a las habitaciones. Tú te adentraste en la tuya y yo a la mia, ambos a buscar nuestro abrigo, pués... era la hora que nos tocaba cumplir con nuestro castigo diario, nos esperaba una larga hora y media a fuera pasando frío arrancando los estúpidos hierbajos.

Me aseguré de coger unos guantes, ya que la pasada vez duró un momento que creí que me caerían las manos a trozos, pués la hierva estaba humedecida por el ambiente y eso causaba que la más leve brisa, que por cierto era helada, pareciera cortar sobre los dedos mojados.

Salimos de nuestras respectivas habitaciones a la vez, extrañamente sincronizados y nos dirigimos hacia fuera. Tu silencio era exasperante, habiamos llegado a tal punto que ya no sabía que hacer o decir, para ganarme aunque fuera una sola mirada tuya.

Elevé los ojos hacia el cielo, el cual permanecía cubierto de un encegador gris, causando que con la carencia del calor del sol, el viento soplara de forma gélida. Observé como arrastraste pesadamente los pies hasta el lugar que elegiste para empezar la tarea, así que esperé a que te agacharas para luego hacerlo yo lo mas cerca tuyo posible.

Tenía que pensar en algo... Seguramente Agatha-san vendría en breve con noticias de Matt o incluso con él de vuelta, aunque dudaba eso, era una posibilidad. Por eso mismo tenía que conseguir que al menos me hablaras antes de su llegada.

Pero los minutos pasaban y ni una pizca de inspiración se dignó a asomarse en mi desértica cabeza. Por más vueltas que le daba, no sabía por dónde tirar de esta situación.

Me desabroché un poco el acolchado abrigo que me cubría, los nervios me estaban causando un extraño y molesto calor, al contrario que tú, pués ibas acurrucándote cada vez más y a cada tanto te frotabas las manos la una contra la otra para intentar darles calor y que ahora que me fijaba bién, habían adquirido una tonalidad morada.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, me quité los guantes que protegían mi propias manos y te los extendí. Tus ojos rodaron ligeramente hacia mi, enfriándose al hacer contacto con los mios, pero eso fué a penas unos segundos, ya que pronto volviste a tu tarea rechazando completamente mi gesto.

Sentí una fuerte punzada en el pecho que me obligó a cerrar un momento los ojos para aliviar el pequeño escozor que se había derramado en ellos... Así que, con la mirada gacha, dejé los guantes en el suelo a un lado tuyo, por si cambiabas de opinion o el frío se te hacía insoportable... Eso era lo único que podía hacer ahora...

.

Near's POV

.

No entendía esos ataques esporádicos de amabilidad que mostrabas desde que Matt de fué. Querías que bajara la guardia otra vez para poder hacerme daño... pero no iba a permitir eso.

Miré el reloj del alto campanario que se eregía en el lado más alejado del gran jardín, aún faltaba casi una hora para finalizar el castigo, la verdad es que hoy se me estaba haciendo eterno.

Tus ojos se posaban encima mio cada dos por tres. Tu mirada era tan insistente que casi podía sentirla como un peso sobre mi cuerpo... Me incomodaba... ¿Qué pretendías, Mello?

No... algo no andaba bién... estabas captando mi atención por completo y eso no era bueno. Tenía que centrarme en otra cosa...

Me detuve un momento de mi tarea, pues a penas me sentía las manos, casi hasta tal punto que sentí la tentación a coger los guantes tirados a mi lado. Pero no iba a hacer eso, sería un punto en mi contra. Deslicé la mirada por encima del pasto buscando algo interesante que hiciera olvidarme del frío... y de ti.

Pero como era de esperar no había nada, solo hierba y más hierba y... _un segundo_... ¿Qué era eso?...

Mis ojos identificaron entre unos matorrales una figura verde, alargada y cilíndrica... _Dios mio_... ¿A caso era eso una... una serpiente?...

Un frío muy diferente del que sentí hasta ahora azotó todo mi ser de arriba a bajo, pero por suerte esa horrible sensación duró lo que tardaron mis ojos a identificar el verdadero origen del réptil. Me levanté y fuí hacia lo que causó en mi un leve lapso de pánico, cogiéndolo una vez estuvo a mi alcance, sin temor alguno, incluso mostré una pequeña sonrisa mientras palpaba su textura, pués... jamás pensé que algún día me asustaría de una simple manguera.

De todas formas no debería estar tirada por aquí, seguramente se olvidaron de guardarla después de usarla. La solté y caminé siguiendo su longitud, pués me resultaría más fácil recogerla empezando de dónde estaba conectada con el grifo.

Detuve mis pasos al ver algo que rompía la perfección de ese cuerpo redondeado; Un pliegue...

Fué ahí donde empezó mi error, en el mismo momento que me hinqué a cogerla para desdoblarla... Tenía las manos insensibilizadas del frio, por lo que no me percaté de que tenía un peso algo excesivo para ser un simple tubo de goma vacio y, una vez el pliegue estuvo deshecho todo fué muy rápido, aunque para mi sucedió a cámara lenta... como en una secuencia de diapositivas.

La goma se endureció entre mis dedos dejando correr libremente el líquido antes cautivo de su interior. Mello seguía concentrado en lo suyo sin advertir lo que le venía encima. La manguera empezó moverse, arqueándose en un majestuoso movimiento hacia ti a la vez que escupió el potente chorro de agua antes retenido. Reaccionaste tarde y por consecuente recibiste el impacto quedando empapado. Maldiciones escapaban de tu boca mientras la puerta trasera que comunicaba el jardín con el interior del edificio empezó a abrirse. Tú te levantaste intentando agarrar el objeto que te había empapado y que ahora ondeaba, alzándose del suelo por la fuerza del agua..._ahora sí parecía una serpiente de verdad_. Roger apareció a través de dicha puerta, abriendo la boca para hablar. Por fin conseguiste sujetarla, pero ésta se retorció ligeramente hacia el anciano que aún permanecía con la boca abierta. Roger inevitablemente acabó tragando agua, creando un circuito de salida por su nariz. Mello abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada. Las gafas del director salieron volando y él mismo acabó cayendo cómicamente sobre su trasero.

Mientras... tú, por fin, conseguiste dominar a la "serpiente" y rápidamente le enroscaste la punta para cortar el paso del agua... yo aún permanecía estático sujetando parte de ella en mis manos sin acabar de creer todo lo que había causado en pocos segundos.

- Mello... - Empezó Roger con reproche, levantándose con algo de dificultad del suelo, sobándose con una mueca de dolor la zona lumbar y recogiendo sus lentes -... ¿A qué se supone que estás jugando? - Lógicamente iba a regañarte, pués visto desde su punto de vista, tú, que sujetabas la punta de la manguera, eras el que parecía culpable de lo sucedido.

Dicho y hecho, en pocos segundos te estaba cayendo un lluvia reprimendas, las cuales encajabas en completo silencio, lo cual me extrañó... tú no hiciste nada, entonces... ¿Por qué no te defendias?

Si no fuera porque era poco probable, diría que lo hacias para encubrirme... - Lo siento... - Dije de golpe, llamando la atención de Roger - ... Lo hice sin querer... - No me delaté por ti, lo hice por que no parecía justo que alguien pagara por errores ajenos... solo por eso.

- Near... ¿Cómo...? - Empezó el hombre, pero casi al instante fué interrumpido.

- Te-te-te impo-po-portaría q-que hablara-ramos de-dentro? - Esta vez no pude evitar mirarte desconcertado por el extraño tartamudeo que soltaste.

Estabas abrazándote a ti mismo, intentando apagar el temblor que recorría todo tu cuerpo y hacía que tu mandíbula tuviera vida própia, haciéndote chasquear los dientes de forma incesante. Grácias a eso Roger fué consciente de que él mismo estaba helándose también por culpa del repentino remojón al que los sometí por error.

Una vez protejidos del frío viento del exterior Roger prosiguió a hablar - Chicos, solo vine a comunicaros que Agatha-san está de camino... - Comentó olvidándose del incidente anterior y creando un repentino nerviosismo en mi ...- ... Pensé que querríais ser los primeros en saber el estado de Matt, así que cuando llegue podeis ir a preguntarle a ella misma.

- Gracias Roger... - Le agradecí por su gesto, ya que al pesar de que los niños no le gustaban, a veces tenía esos pequeños detalles con nosotros que hacian cogerle cierto aprecio.

- Bueno... - Tosió un poco. "_Espero que no se resfrie por mi culpa_..." - Mello, vé directamente a la ducha, Near te traerá ropa seca y toallas, no quiero que te pasees por todo el lugar empapado y enfermes - Me miró seriamente antes de retirarse, dejándome claro que no podía protestar sobre mi tarea... y no lo haría, al fin y al cabo yo fuí el causante.

Sentí que me mirabas, pero decidí ignorarlo de nuevo y fuí hacia tu habitación, escuchando como tus pasos seguian un camino diferente al mio. Cogí aire antes de entrar en tu cuarto, sin poder evitar recordar lo sucedido la última vez que estuve aquí...

**_ Me das asco..._**

Empecé a coger lo necesario para ti, intentando ignorar el eco de tu voz en mi cabeza... no sabía como fué que permití que me afectaran de tal forma tus palabras, incluso llegué a...

Un escalofrio me recorrió de arriba a bajo a la vez que sentí mi cara arder de repente... _Lloré frente a Matt.._. jamás pensé que algún dia haría tal muestra de debilidad... ¿En verdad era tan débil?... Hasta ahora había vivido ajeno a eso, así que, por precaución, debería fortalecer mis muros de defensa para evitar otra vez semejante error.

Salí de tu habitación una vez tuve en mis manos lo que vine a buscar, haciendo el camino de vuelta para ir hasta donde tú estabas, mientras hacía rato que una pregunta me rondaba por la mente...

¿Por qué Roger no comentó nada sobre como estaba Matt?... Él seguramente ya sabía la situación, entonces... ¿Para que esperar que volviera Agatha-san?... No lo entendía y me inquietaba.

_"Matt... espero que estés bién, vuelve pronto" _Suspiré. De alguna forma, echaba de menos a ese pelirrojo alborotador. Sonreí levemente al recordarle, pero la mueca fué fugaz y terminó al recordar en donde estaba él ahora mismo... nunca me lo perdonaría si le pasaba algo malo... fué por mi culpa...

Tuve que detener mi caminar cuando una niña mas pequeña que yo se me cruzó justo en frente. Volví a reanudar mis pasos lentamente, desviándome un poco hacia la derecha para esquivarla, pero ella hizo lo mismo sincronizándose conmigo a la perfección, por reflejo me incliné hacia la izquierda y ella... también. Resoplé, esa era la típica situación en que dos personas se cruzaban sin querer, creando un penoso baile involuntario al intentar pasar ambas por el mismo lado a la vez, así que me quedé quieto para que ella pasara por el lado que quisiera, pero mi sorpresa fué que hizo lo mismo que yo, barrándome el paso y mirándome con un intenso odio... ¿Qué le pasaba a esa ahora?

- ¿Te importaría apartarte?... bloqueas mi paso... - Mis palabras fluyeron de forma casi robótica, disfrazándo con indiferencia el fastidio que me causaba esa situación. Pero la menor no parecía muy por la labor y ni se inmutó, solo frunció más su entrecejo. Volví a intentar avanzar, pero ella imitaba mis movimientos como si de un espejo se tratara...- Está bién... - Dije con calma volviendo a quedarme quieto -... ¿Qué problema tienes? - Era evidente que me cortaba el paso a dreve.

- ¡Tú!...- La miré interrogante por su respuesta - ¡Tú eres el problema! - Gritó, apuntándome acusadoramente con su índice.

- Nunca te han enseñado que es de mala educación señalar a la gente - Comenté de modo aburrido, retorciendo un mechón de mi pelo. Tenía que llevarte la ropa y quería hacerlo antes de que salieras de la ducha, para así no tener que confrontarte, pero me estaba retrasando por culpa de la pequeña molesta.

Ella como respuesta solo apretó los puños, con el rostro enrojecido por la ira y me soltó una tremenda patada en medio de la pierna, haciéndome creer por un momento que la tibia se me iba a partir por la mitad.

Me mordí el labio reprimiendo un gemido de dolor y apreté el ropaje que llevaba entre mis manos, haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para no dejarlo caer y agarrarme con fuerza mi ahora palpitante pierna - ¡Ahora escúchame bién niño decolorado, porque solo lo diré una vez...! - La miré intentando no crear mueca alguna en mi rostro -... Mi nombre es Madeline folman, tengo siete años y medio, y a partir de ahora... seré tu peor pesadilla.

_"Mira que bién..." _Pensé, mientras Madeline por fin se iba, dejándome via libre. Esta vez no intenté siquiera buscarle una explicación lógica a esa extraña situación en la que me había visto envuelto, simplemente... no me importaba lo que ella o alguien pudiera pensar de mi.

A final logré llegar a mi destino, entrando y esperando que aún te encontraras bajo el agua, pero ese no fué el caso, ya estabas fuera, de espaldas a mi, vistiéndote de nuevo con la ropa mojada que llevabas anteriormente... seguramente diste por sentado que yo no volvería.

Tu pelo, por culpa de no haber tenido con que secarlo, desprendía numerosas gotas de agua que descendian con descaro por tu cuello, perdiéndose luego en tu torso desnudo... seguí una de ellas con la mirada, viendo como lentamente se arrastraba sobre tu piel, dejando un camino húmedo por el centro de tu espalda hasta perderse dentro de la cintura del pantalón, obligándome a imaginar mentalmente como seguiría su recorrido bajo el ropaje... Así fué como me descubrí a mi mismo mirándote de una forma diferente a lo habitual, en cierto modo me hizo sentir indecente...

Salí de mi estado ausente, cuando tu piel quedó cubierta por completo por la camisa negra, la cual te acomodaste, temblando ligeramente cuando la fría tela quedó pegada en tu cuerpo. Empezaste a voltearte, sin haber notado aún mi presencia y en ese momento, cuando tus ojos quedaron al alcance de mi visión, me estremecí un poco... tu mirada era tan triste, que parecía ser capaz de contagiarme esa emoción con solo mirarte, De alguna forma me hizo sentir mal, pero no logré entender porqué.

Luego tus brillantes ojos azules cambiaron completamente al verme y tus labios se entreabrieron suavemente, dejando escapar mi nombre en un incrédulo susurro.

No me moví, no dije nada... solo seguí mirándote mientras empezaste a caminar hacia mi. Te detuviste a solo un paso de distancia y elevaste ambos brazos hacia la ropa que aún sostenía contra el pecho, posando levemente, como por accidente, tus manos sobre las mias, deslizándolas en una tortuosa caricia, a penas fué un leve roce que duró menos de dos segundos pero, aún así, pude sentirla con intensidad _"¿Por qué...? " _Me pregunté mentalmente, viendo como te adueñabas de tu ropaje y me dedicabas una pequeña sonrisa que parecía demasiado sincera para mi gusto _"...No me sonrias..." _tus ojos brillaban con inusual calidez _ "...No me mires..." _

- Gracias... - Dijiste refiriéndote al hecho de traerte la ropa, haciéndome dar un respingo.

Tenía que alejarme de ti... perturbabas mi calma... me hacías acelerar el pulso y estaba seguro que eso no debía ser bueno para mi salud física y mental, así que me volteé y me dirigí hacia la salida sin responderte.

- Near... espérame fuera, iremos juntos a ver a Agatha-san - Eso fué lo último que oí antes de cerrar la puerta.

Una vez fuera, apoyé la espalda contra la pared, debatiéndome seriamente si quedarme o irme sin ti, de todas formas, aunque me fuera volveríamos a encontrarnos en pocos minutos para recibir las noticias de Matt...

_" Mejor me voy..." _

Nada más cruzar este pensamiento por mi mente y cuando ya iba a irme, saliste por la puerta de los baños a toda prisa, mirando nerviosamente hacia varias direcciones, soltando un suspiro de alivio al localizarme.

Esta vez mi mente había razonado demasiado lenta y por consecuencia ahora me encontraba andando por los pasillos a tu lado. Por suerte la enfermería no quedaba muy lejos y llegamos enseguida, entrando después de que llamaras un par de veces y nos dieran paso.

- Os estaba esperando, Roger me dijo que vendriais - Dijo Agatha-san, sin mirarnos directamente, ya que estaba concentrada en unos papeles que sostenía entre las manos.

- ¿Cómo está Matt? - Preguntaste casi en un grito. Siempre habias sido muy impaciente, pero pude ver esta vez por tu expresión que más que impaciencia era preocupación.

- Bién chicos... - Nos miró y sonrió levemente -... Ahora debo volver al hospital, solo vine a recoger estos papeles - Comentó, sin responder la pregunta que le hiciste... - ... ¿Qué os parece si me acompañais?... así sabreis como está y de pasada le hareis una visita, seguro se alegrará de veros.

.

Mello's POV

.

¿Por qué no respondió a mi pregunta? Agatha-san podía ser exasperante cuando se lo proponía, de todas formas, cualquier mal humor que pudiera causarme desapareció al saber que podíamos ir a ver a Matt.

Evidentemente ambos aceptamos por lo que pocos minutos después ya nos encontrabamos todos dentro de la lata con ruedas que ella tenía como vehículo... Cabe decir que los cuarenta y tres minutos que duró el viaje, fueron los más largos de mi vida, no solo por la forma alocada de conducir de la doctora, sinó también por los crujidos, chirridos y otros quejidos provinentes del coche que parecían advertirnos que en cualquier momento se partiría en dos.

Agradecí inmensamente poder poner los pies en el suelo una vez llegamos, pués sinceramente pensé que ese sería mi último viaje. Tú tambien bajaste después de mi, pálido en extremo y con un ligero temblor de piernas, hubiese sido graciosa esa escena sinó fuera porque sabía que yo mismo estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Todo el trayecto transcurrió en total silencio... silencio que se prolongó incuso cuando ya entramos en el hospital... no me hablabas, no me mirabas, solo me evitabas constantemente...

- ¡Ah!... Doctor Lamoretti... - Vi como Agatha-san hacia señales al nombrado para que se acercara - ... Esto era lo que faltaba ... - Dijo entregándole los papeles que llevaba consigo y luego nos miró... - Chicos... tengo que hablar con el doctor un momento, adelantaros, enseguida iré... es la habitación 46 de la segunda planta.

- Entendido - Respondiste y sin esperar te dirigiste hacia unas escaleras que iban hacia arriba.

Te seguí en silencio, con los ojos clavados en tu espalda... se que estabas nervioso y te sentias culpable de que Matt estuviera aquí. Aunque escondias casi a la perfección tus emociones, había estado el suficiente tiempo observándote como para notar algunas cosas, aunque realmente era muy dificil saber que pasaba por esa blanca cabecita.

Te detuviste frente a la puerta nombrada, agarrando el pomo firmemente pero sin abrir... ¿Tenias miedo Near?... ¿Tenias miedo de ver lo que había al otro lado?... la verdad es que yo también...

Puse la mano encima de la tuya, sujetando así ambos el pomo - Seguro que está bien... - Te susurré desde la espalda... - Recuerda que dijo que volvería... - No me respondiste, pués al parecer aún te negabas a hablarme, pero al menos supe que me escuchaste ya asentiste un poco con la cabeza.

Abrimos la puerta juntos, conteniendo el aire a medida que la blanca cama que se postraba en el centro de la habitación quedaba a nuestra vista.

Ahí estaba Matt... semisentado bajo una fina sábana blanca con las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo, mirando hacia el techo tan concentrado que ni nos escuchó llegar - ¡Ei Matt!... - No pude evitar poner una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al verle y alegrarme de que estuviera despierto - ¿Cómo te encuentras? - Pregunté, acercándome a él hasta quedar de pié a un lado de la cama, mientras tú hacias lo mismo en el otro extremo... -¿Matt...?... ¡ei despierta! jeje... - Chasqueé los dedos frente a él para llamar su atención ya que parecía muy distraido... Mi sonrisa desapareció por completo al no ver ninguna reacción en él - Vamos Matt... deja de bromear ... - Intenté volver a sonreir, pero solo conseguí crear una mueca penosa en mi rostro ... - ¡DI ALGO! - Grité, sujetándole por los hombros y sacudiéndole, pero no funcionaba, seguía igual, con los ojos perdidos mirando nada en particular y la boca entreabierta, sus labios se veian resecos, como si hubiese pasado dias sin beber nada - No... no puede ser... - Susurré entrando en pánico, dejando de sacudir a mi amigo y quedándome solo mirándolo.

_" No podía ser... ¿iba a quedarse así para siempre?... ¿Salió mal la operación?... ¿Por eso Agatha-san no respondió cuando le pregunte por él?... "_

Miles de preguntas inundaban mi mente, paralizando mi cuerpo y nublando mi vista. Era imposible... me negaba a creerlo...

Me negaba a creer que nunca volvería a verle sonreir... que no volvería a escuchar sus estupideces... que nunca... nunca...

- Perdonad el retraso, me entretuve un poco hablando con el doctor - La voz alegre de Agatha-san no pegaba para nada con el cuadro deprimente del cual formabamos parte los tres sucesores de L - ¿A que vienen esas caras tan largas? ... - Preguntó ella algo desconcertada_...¿A caso no era evidente?... _¿Cómo podía estar ella tan feliz estando Matt en ese estado?

Le dirigí una mirada asesina mientras se acercaba a Matt, situándose a tu lado - Vaya... vaya... - Volvió a hablar ella, pellizcando sin reparo una de las mejillas del pelirrojo, pero él ni cuenta se dió, no reaccionaba... quizás nunca más lo haría... - ... y eso que les dije que no le dieran los calmantes hasta más tarde, ahora tendremos que esperar unas horas hasta que se le pase el efecto...- Suspiró molesta.

-... ¿El... el efecto?... ¿Qué quieres decir?... - _Podría ser que_... - ¿Matt está así por el efecto de los calmantes? - Me miró arqueando una ceja para luego intentar reprimir una carcajada sin mucho exito - No tiene gracia... - Refunfuñé sonrojándome por mi anterior reacción, pero es que... me había dado un susto de muerte, por suerte solo fué un error el pensar eso.

Suspiré profundamente, sintiendo alejarse de mi esa sensación que me oprimía el pecho - Perdón jeje... pero es que has puesto una carita jeje... - Se disculpó la adulta sudando una gotita y calmando lentamente su risa. Luego se aclaró la garganta recobrando algo de seriedad...- Cada persona reacciona diferente con los medicamente, al parecer a él le hacen más efecto de lo normal y se queda, por decirlo que alguna forma, más drogado que un yonqui en una ciudad hecha de pastillas... - Sonrió calidamente, algo extraño en ella, pues era una persona más bien fría - ... Matt tiene suerte de teneros como amigos... así que no os preocupeis, él está prefectamente, todo salió bién... - Me guiñó un ojo sin dejar de sonreir - ... en cuatro días los tres podreis seguir limpiando los jardines de Wammy's House. - Agatha-san tenía un humor retorcido, aún así sonreí aliviado.

Te miré cuando la mujer te sujetó suavemente por la muñeca como tomándote el pulso, tú solo mirabas fijamente a Matt, sin moverte ni un milímetro con una expresión congelada... estabas incluso más pálido que cuando bajamos del coche y ví que un sudor, que de seguro era frío, te recorría toda la piel.

- Near... mejor siéntate... - Te dijo, arrastrando tu cuerpo hacia una silla que había allí mismo... parecias una marioneta en sus manos.

- ¿Qué le ocurre a Near? - Pregunté algo alarmado, pués te veias en un estado parecido al de Matt.

- No te preocupes Mello, solo le bajó la presión... - Se dirigió hacia la puerta - ...Cuida de él un momento, iré a buscar algo con azúcar.

Me acerqué a ti una vez se fué dejándonos solos - Near... - Susurré, arrodillándome delante tuyo, para quedar a tu misma altura. Cerraste los ojos y cogiste una gran bocanada de aire - ... ¿Oiste?... Matt está bién... - Me miraste y asentiste... parecía que tu cara volvía a coger un color un poco más natural - ¿Te sientes bién? - No sabía por que me molestaba en preguntar, sabía que tú no me respon...

- Hai... creo que solo me asusté un poco... - Me respondiste... me habias hablado...

.

Near's POV

.

Por algún motivo parecias feliz de repente y eso se plasmó en tu expresión.

- Me... has hablado...- Susurraste... ¿Así que era por eso?... en realidad te hablé sin darme cuenta... - Near... yo... cuando te dije eso que te dije... quiero decir, no... estaba... yo no quería decir eso... - Curioso... esa era la palabra perfecta para describir tu comportamiento ahora mismo, pués ver a alguien como tú que siempre sabía expresarse claramente, haciendo un intento de monólogo incomprensible, en cierta forma me causaba gracia y aunque sonara cruel, cuanto más desesperado y frustrado parecias por no encontrar tus propias palabras... más gracioso lo encontraba.

Pasados unos dos minutos te callaste, bajando la mirada hacia mis rodillas que posaban dobladas delante tuyo, al parecer ya habias terminado de hablar y yo... no entendí nada de nada. Creo que estaba adquiriendo la increible habilidad de apagar mis oidos cuando tú me hablabas.

-¡NEAR! ... - Gritaste cogiéndome por los hombros algo bruscamente... _Mello bipolar_...- ... voy a conseguirlo, que no se te olvide... - ¿Conseguir qué?... Quizás debería haberte escuchado...

.

Mello's POV

.

Me alejé de ti, apoyándome descuidadamente contra la cama justo cuando volvió Agatha-san, la cual te entregó un refresco de cola - Bueno chicos... es tarde y veo que Matt ya se durmió y dudo que despierte hasta mañana, así que será mejor que os regrese a Wammy's - Miré al pelirrojo, en efecto... estaba completamente dormido.

- Y... ¿No podríamos quedarnos aquí hasta entonces? - Pregunté, ni siquiera habiamos podido hablar con él, por lo que el viaje fué casi inútil y dudaba que nos dieran permiso para salir otra vez.

- No... es imposible... - Respondió de forma tajante.

- Por que si Roger se enterara que salimos tendríamos problemas... ¿Verdad Agatha-san? - Comentaste calmadamente de golpe, dándole luego otro sorbo al refresco con la pajita de plástico verde y blanca.

_Un segundo_...

- ¡Nos sacaste fuera sin comentarle al director! - No podía creerlo...- Eres una irresponsable - Le reprendí, haciendo que rirera nerviosamente.

- Near pequeño... ¿Cómo lo supiste? - Te preguntó ignorándome.

- Era evidente... en primer lugar, aparcaste tu auto en la parte trasera del orfanato, en lugar de donde lo dejas siempre, de esa forma te aseguraste de que no fueramos vistos al partir y también porque la prohibición de salir fuera de las instalaciones es muy clara y severa, era imposible que hicieran una excepción con nosotros. - Entonces... ¿Lo supiste desde el principio?... ahora me sentía algo estúpido por no darme cuenta yo también.

- Muy agudo chico... -Te alagó, revolviéndote un poco el pelo - Ahora vámonos.

.

El viaje de vuelta fué igual de horrible que el de ida. Esta vez tuvimos que entrar como ladrones hasta llegar a nuestras habitaciones, por nosotros mismos y por la enfermera loca, ya que se arriesgó mucho haciendo lo que hizo por nosotros... podrian haberla despedido.

Dejé de pensar en eso y me tumbé en la cama, comiéndome los sándwiches que ella nos dió a ambos ya que no pudimos cenar por ser demasiado tarde.

Tenía cuatro dias...

Debía pensar bién y no cometer ningún otro error si quería que volvieras a confiar en mi... Prepárate Near... por que voy a conseguirlo.

.

Continuara

.


End file.
